My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La magia de ¿el amor?
by Eve Kampz
Summary: Twlight Sparkle decide cambiarse de escuela tras los Juegos de la Amistad. Sunset Shimmer tiene que seguir aprendiendo de la magia de la amistad, y ahora también debe ayudar a la Twilight del mundo humano a descubrir esta magia, pero hay amistades que evolucionan a algo más, a veces la amistad se convierte en amor, y juntas descubrirán que el amor también puede ser mágico.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. La magia del… ¿amor?

"Querida princesa Twilight, oficialmente tu yo de este mundo es ahora parte de Canterlot High, se siente un poco extraño verla llegar a clases, pensar que eres tú, pero recordar que no eres tú, no sé si me explico… son idénticas, sin embargo, también son muy diferentes… como sea, todas nos encargaremos de que se sienta como en casa, y de que descubra la magia de la amistad.

¿Qué tal todo por allá? ¿Muchas responsabilidades como princesa? Nosotras nos preparamos para una serie de exámenes… después de mi desempeño en los juegos de la amistad, creo que todos esperan excelentes resultados de mi parte, pero si te soy sincera estoy algo nerviosa, no porque tema no obtener buenas notas, sino más bien temo que tanto conocimiento no mágico me haga olvidar todo lo que aprendí con la princesa Celestia, me gustaría poder seguir estudiando magia, pero también me gusta mucho la ciencia. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con todo lo relativo a la magia? Apuesto a que como princesa aprendes cosas nuevas cada día.

Yo también estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre la amistad y esas cosas, aunque también hay muchas cosas que aún no me explico, por ejemplo ¿Cómo es que personas tan completamente opuestas pueden ser tan unidas? Como Applejack y Rarity, no pueden dejar de discutir, en serio, discuten todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa, y sin embargo parece que tampoco pueden estar demasiado tiempo separadas. O Dash y Fluttershy, Dash es impaciente, obstinada y odia la calma, Fluttershy es calmada, dulce y no le gustan los deportes, pero siempre están ahí, yendo juntas a todos lados, apoyándose en todo, llevan años de conocerse, platican todo el tiempo, y aun así parece que siempre tienen cosas que contarse. Supongo que así es para algunas personas, las diferencias o el tiempo quedan en segundo plano si en serio quieres a alguien.

Bueno, ya debo irme, quedé de reunirme con las chicas esta tarde, Dash quiere hacerte unas pruebas, es decir, hacer a la otra Twilight unas pruebas, para entrar en la banda. Esperamos que sea buena porque tal vez toquemos en el baile de fin de curso. Espero que puedas venir de visita para entonces, falta un tiempo, quizá puedas hacer un espacio en tu agenda.

En fin, espero tu respuesta, nos estamos escribiendo…

Con cariño, Sunset Shimmer."

* * *

─ ¡Sunset! ─ la siempre alegre voz de Pinkie Pie resonó por toda la habitación cuando entró buscando a la pelirroja, que guardaba en su mochila aquel libro mágico que le permitía comunicarse con la princesa de la amistad ─ Vamos, las pruebas de Twilight están a punto de comenzar, espero que nuestra Twilight tenga más talento que la Twilight de Equestria, casi nos echan de la granja cuando ensayamos con ella.

─ Y aun así ganamos la batalla de las bandas ─ respondió Sunset Shimmer con una sonrisa. Las dos amigas caminaban hacia la sala de música, Pinkie no dejaba de hablar de cosas que Sunset no entendía, en su cabeza sólo era un constante balbuceo.

Ya todas estaban reunidas cuando ellas llegaron, Rainbow Dash y Applejack discutían acerca de que canción debería cantar Twilight, Rarity buscaba entre los cientos de vestuarios uno perfecto para la audición, Fluttershy y Twilight se divertían jugando con Angel y Spike.

─ Hola, Twilight ─ Sunset Shimmer se acercó a saludar a la recién transferida, sabía lo duro que era ser nueva en la escuela, porque, aunque por mucho tiempo ella misma impuso un reinado de terror, cuando regresó al camino del bien se sentía como una chica nueva, de la que todos solían huir, juzgándola sin conocer su nuevo yo ─ ¿Nerviosa por la audición?

─ Hola Sunset ─ respondió Twilight poniéndose de pie ─ Un poco, me gusta cantar, pero no sé qué tan buena cantante soy. Además, nunca he estado en un escenario, a no ser que cuentes mi participación en Los Juegos de la Amistad.

─ Lo harás muy bien, y aun si no cantas, te puedo enseñar a tocar la guitarra o algún otro instrumento ─ Sunset sonrió con sinceridad, en serio quería que Twilight se sintiera lo más cómoda e integrada posible.

─ Bueno, ya está todo listo, vamos a comenzar con la audición ─ habló Rainbow Dash al micrófono.

─ Un momento, querida, falta el vestuario, este será perfecto ─ Rarity salió de entre montañas de ropa con un vestido color rosa con detalles azules. En cuestión de segundos ayudó a Twilight a ponérselo.

─ Esta es la canción Twilight ─ Fluttershy le entregó su cuaderno de composiciones y tomó su lugar en la sala de música, el resto de las chicas la imitaron.

La banda comenzó a tocar y segundos después Twilight se les unió con la voz, después de una estrofa todas estaban impresionadas, era muchísimo mejor cantante que su contraparte pony, de hecho, era incluso mejor que Rainbow Dash. Twilight cantó toda la canción con entusiasmo, aunque un poco de timidez. Nada que no pudiera solucionarse con la práctica y ganar confianza.

─ Twilight, eso fue genial ─ dijo Sunset Shimmer emocionada, las demás se le unieron en los elogios, Twilight parecía algo apenada, pero feliz.

─ Entonces es oficial ─ anunció Applejack ─ Twilight es nuestra nueva vocalista.

─ Espera, espera ─ intervino Rainbow Dash ─ Twilight es ahora miembro de las Rainbooms, lo de nueva vocalista es tentativo, podría empezar siendo la segunda voz.

─ En realidad yo también pienso que eso es lo mejor ─ todas voltearon a ver a Twilight, sorprendidas ─ es que no creo poder cantar como vocalista de buenas a primeras, estaría más cómoda haciendo coros, al menos por ahora.

─ Lo ven, entonces que Fluttershy te de las letras de las canciones para que las memorices, y haremos algunos arreglos para darte un par de solos en algunas canciones ─ Rainbow Dash, aliviada de seguir siendo la vocalista, guardó la guitarra en su estuche ─ Ahora vayamos a casa, la próxima semana comenzaremos a ensayar.

Las chicas guardaron sus instrumentos y dejaron la sala de música ordenada.

─ Bueno, nosotras debemos irnos ─ anunció Applejack mirando a Rarity ─ somos compañeras de laboratorio y queremos estudiar un poco antes del examen ─ agregó al notar la mirada inquisidora de Rainbow.

Rarity y Applejack salieron de la sala y se alejaron por el pasillo. Pinkie también se fue, apenas tenía tiempo exacto para llegar a su trabajo.

─ ¿Quieren acompañarnos a la cancha de futbol? ─ preguntó Rainbow ─ Fluttershy me ayudará a entrenar.

─ Gracias, pero paso, en realidad estaba pensando que podría llevar a Twilight a conocer mejor los alrededores, ya sabes, hacer algo de turismo ─ Sunsent Shimmer cargó a Spike, que no opuso resistencia, pues en realidad le gustaba que lo consintieran de vez en cuando.

─ Entonces nos vemos mañana ─ respondió Fluttershy tomando su mochila, llena de mascotas.

Sunset y Twilight salieron de la sala de música, conversando.

─ Te fue muy bien en la audición Twilight ─ comentó Sunset ─ cantas bastante bien.

─ Bueno, es una de las pocas actividades recreativas que me permitía practicar, y sólo es cuestión de técnica ─ respondió Twilight ajustándose las gafas.

─ No, no es sólo técnica, hay algo en tu voz, Twilight, emoción… sentimientos, no lo sé, pero logras transmitir algo más cuando cantas, algo especial ─ Twilight enrojeció ante el comentario de Sunset, que también se sonrojó al darse cuenta del adorable sonrojo de su compañera.

─ Gracias… ─ respondió Twilight sin saber bien qué decir ─ Bueno… entonces ¿A dónde iremos?

─ Podemos dar un paseo por el centro comercial y luego tomar algo en el lugar donde trabaja Pinkie ─ respondió Sunset entregando un casco a Twilight ─ iremos en mi moto.

Twilight Sparkle se le quedó mirando sorprendida, ya había visto a Sunset conducir en los Juegos de la Amistad, y de hecho lo hacía muy bien, pero no imaginaba que la pelirroja tendría una moto, y menos que la llevaría en ella.

─ Anda, no te pasará nada, confía en mi ─ respondió Sunset que ya se había subido a la moto, Twilight suspiró, se puso el casco y se subió a la motocicleta ─ agárrate de mí ─ Twilight se sostuvo de los hombros de Sunset, pero en cuanto la motocicleta arrancó, sus brazos se asieron a su cintura.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, camino a la granja de los Apple, Rarity y Applejack caminaban, tomadas de la mano.

─ ¿Ya? No hay nadie cerca, Rarity, nadie nos verá ─ dijo Applejack deteniéndose un momento, tomando a su compañera de la cintura.

─ Está bien ─ respondió Rarity, rodeando el cuello de la rubia, le plantó un beso en los labios. Se quedaron así un rato, disfrutando de esos besos a escondidas, de esos momentos robados al tiempo, en los que no existía más que ellas dos, en donde no importaba lo que los demás fueran a pensar.

─ Te quiero ─ susurró Rarity, sonrojada, Applejack sonrió y le dio un rápido beso antes de separarse y tomarla de la mano nuevamente ─ perdón por hacerte mentir otra vez, sé que no te gusta mentirle a nuestras amigas, pero es que aún no estoy lista para que todo esto se sepa.

─ Lo sé, y sabes que para mí no es fácil mentir, pero jamás haré algo que te haga sentir incomoda, podremos discutir todo el tiempo por tonterías, pero siempre te apoyaré en las cosas importantes ─ Applejack se detuvo para tomar el rostro de Rarity entre sus manos, se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto una vez más.

* * *

Sunset conducía la motocicleta considerablemente más lento a lo acostumbrado, no quería asustar a Twilight. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Sunset sentía un poco doloridas las costillas, su compañera era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, y no la había soltado ni siquiera en los altos de los semáforos.

─ Bueno, llegamos… ¿Twilight? ─ Sunset se giró para encontrarse a Twilight con los ojos cerrados y aun abrazándola fuertemente ─ Twilight… ¿Te importaría?

─ Lo siento ─ respondió Twilight soltándose de inmediato y bajando de un salto de la motocicleta, trastabillando en el proceso. La pelirroja se apresuró a ayudarla, sabía que la Twilight del mundo pony era algo torpe porque le costaba acostumbrarse un poco a su forma humana, pero esta Twilight, parecía ser genuinamente torpe, y eso le parecía un tanto adorable.

Entraron al centro comercial, la primera planta era básicamente de tiendas de ropa, en todas ellas se podían observar los conjuntos de verano, trajes de baño y demás ropas ligeras, se notaba que las vacaciones estaban cerca.

─ En la tercera planta hay una librería enorme, seguro que no es tan buena como las de la ciudad, pero tal vez la encuentres interesante, o podemos simplemente dar la vuelta y ver los aparadores de todas las tiendas ─ dijo Sunset, empezando a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir al centro comercial. Ese había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos cuando estaba cegada por la maldad y no quería nada más que ser adorada por todos. Esas tiendas habían visto lo peor de ella, varias de sus citas con Flash habían sido ahí, e incluso había usado su magia para obtener algunas cosas sin pagar.

─ Me gustaría mucho conocer la librería ─ la voz de Twilight la regresó a la realidad, tal vez no había sido mala idea, tal vez era su oportunidad, era hora de crear nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

La librería era enorme, pero no era como las elegantes librerías de la ciudad, llenas de estantes con los libros nuevos y bien alineados, esta era más bien parecida a una biblioteca, con sillones, lámparas de lectura, y varios de los libros ya abiertos, también tenía los libros nuevos en estanterías, rompecabezas, juguetes didácticos, comics, material de papelería.

Los ojos de Twilight viajaban de un lado a otro, sin saber que mirar primero, su mirada iba de los libros de ciencia a los de ficción, de ahí a los rompecabezas, y luego a los electrónicos. En cambio, la mirada de Sunset estaba quieta, fija en Twilight, encontraba encantadora la manera en que Twilight se emocionaba con los libros, no esperaba una reacción tan entusiasta.

Twilight finalmente se decidió por los libros de ciencia, caminó hacia ellos sin decir nada, y Sunset la siguió.

Twilight se paseó entre la estantería de libros de ciencia, observándolos, pasando la mano suavemente sobre los lomos, como si con solo tocarlos pudieran de alguna manera percibir algo que le indicara cuál comprar.

─ ¡Oh, por dios! ─ gritó Twilight de repente, sacando uno de los libros ─ este libro lo estuve buscando en la ciudad, pero estaba agotado, jamás pensé encontrarlo aquí.

─ Sí, bueno, por aquí nadie se interesa mucho en microbiología ─ comentó Sunset viendo la portada del libro que ella había comprado unas semanas atrás ─ pero es muy bueno, deberías comprarlo, me gustaría mucho conocer tu punto de vista.

Sunset sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora, sin embargo, lo que impresionó a Twilight fue que la pelirroja hubiera leído aquel libro, que en realidad era de nivel universitario.

─ Sí, creo que lo compraré, bueno, sigamos mirando ─ respondió Twilight tratando de disimular su sorpresa, ahora dirigiéndose a la sección de libros de aventuras.

* * *

─ 29 segundos ─ dijo Fluttershy deteniendo el cronometro de nuevo ─ Rainbow Dash, creo que es lo más rápido que puedes ir, ya hemos hecho esto cientos de veces.

─ No, debo superar esa marca, Fluttershy, si no, no podré ganar la próxima carrera ─ Rainbow Dash regresó a la salida y tomó su posición ─ de nuevo.

─ En realidad ya debería irme, se me hace tarde para llegar al refugio ─ murmuró tímidamente Fluttershy ─ casi nunca hay voluntarios, así que alguien debe hacerse cargo de los animales.

─ Hagamos un trato ─ propuso Rainbow Dash sin abandonar su posición ─ hacemos otra vuelta y yo te ayudo hoy en el refugio.

─ Vale, está bien ─ respondió Fluttershy reiniciando el cronometro ─ 1… 2… ¡3!

Rainbow Dash salió corriendo a toda velocidad una vez más, cruzó como un rayo la pista, le dio toda la vuelta y llegó a la meta.

─ 28,5 segundos ─ gritó Fluttershy emocionada ─ ¡Lo hiciste!

─ ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ─ Rainbow Dash corrió a abrazar a Fluttershy emocionada ─ ¡Al fin mejoré mi marca! ¡Gracias Fluttershy!

Fluttershy se había sonrojado ante la efusiva respuesta de Rainbow Dash, pero había entrenado tan duro desde los juegos de la amistad, que entendía su emoción.

─ Bueno, ve a cambiarte que ahora debemos ir al refugio, lo prometiste.

─ Claro que sí, estoy tan contenta que hasta pasaré a comprar comida para los animales ─ Rainbow Dash corrió a los vestidores sin ningún problema a pesar de todo lo que ya había corrido ese día.

* * *

Twilight había comprado el libro de microbiología, el más reciente libro de A. K. Yearling, y una agenda nueva, ya que la anterior estaba llena de planes para el Programa de Estudios Independientes de Everton, al cual, obviamente, ya no asistiría. Sunset, que visitaba la librería cada semana, no había comprado nada.

Al salir de la librería decidieron ir a comer algo, y platicar un poco más.

─ Bueno, Twilight Sparkle, háblame más de ti ─ dijo Sunset al volver a la mesa, con la charola de la comida lista.

─ ¿Más de mí? Ahm, no lo sé, desde pequeña me ha gustado mucho la ciencia… tengo un hermano mayor… nunca fui buena haciendo amigos… no soy buena en los deportes… creo que soy una persona normal, bueno, lo era, hasta que desaté poderes mágicos que no pude controlar y me convertí en un monstruo.

─ Entonces tenemos muuuucho en común ─ sonrió Sunset ─ sólo que yo no tengo hermanos, y antes era un pony.

─ Quiero escuchar esa historia ─ dijo Twilight al terminar su bocado ─ es decir, ya sé que vienes de un universo alterno, donde los ponys hablan y hacen magia, pero ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

Sunset respiró hondo, y le contó a Twilight toda su historia, desde que empezó a estudiar con la princesa Celestia, pasando por su intento de dominar a todos en el colegio, y finalizando con los problemas mágicos que se habían suscitado en los Juegos de la Amistad.

* * *

─ Y entonces el cobalto hace reacción… ─ Rarity repasaba las notas de la clase de química, aunque Applejack parecía no ponerle mucha atención a lo que decía su compañera, se dedicaba a mirarla, embelesada, si lo pensaba un poco le gustaba desde siempre, aunque ella no fuera consciente, Rarity había sido la primera en ser amable con ella cuando iniciaron la secundaria, muchas chicas la molestaban por ser una chica de granja, por su forma de vestir y por su acento, pero Rarity no, ella la defendía, le dijo a todos que ir a la moda es importante, pero que es más importante aun ser uno mismo, con orgullo, ser seguro de sí y sentirse cómodo con lo que usa. Nunca volvieron a molestarla. Desde ese momento se hicieron buenas amigas, de cierta manera se complementaban, aunque a veces discutían porque no podían negar lo diferentes que eran. Pero siempre se apoyaban. Y un día, de pronto…

FLASHBACK

─ No, Jajaja, Applejack, espera ─ decía Rarity agitada, escondiéndose tras una silla, mientras la rubia la perseguía, almohada en mano; la primera pijamada que tuvieron, Rarity había pensado que perseguirse y golpearse con almohadas era una completa tontería, y que una pijamada de verdad era para relajarse, hacerse un tratamiento de belleza y compartir secretos con tu mejor amiga, pero ahora realmente disfrutaba el juego, y se había vuelto buena en ello. Logró alcanzar la almohada que había quedado debajo de la silla y salió de su escondite para golpear a Applejack con ella. Se golpearon con las almohadas unos minutos más, hasta que cayeron juntas a la cama en un ataque de risa, se giraron para quedar cara a cara, se miraron hasta que dejaron de reír… y entonces Applejack acortó la distancia que las separaba y besó a Rarity en los labios, eran tan suaves y dulces como los había imaginado en sueños, y todo había iniciado así, con sueños en los que Rarity era más que su amiga, Applejack cerró los ojos, esperando a que Rarity la alejara en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, sintió la mano de Rarity acariciando su mejilla, su cuerpo acercándose más, y sus labios correspondiendo a su beso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

─ Querida, quieres ponerme atención por favor ─ la voz de Rarity la sacó de sus pensamientos ─ tenemos que aprobar este examen, si tenemos malas notas nos cambiaran de pareja, ¿No queremos eso verdad?

─ Lo siento ─ respondió Applejack apenada ─ es sólo que te ves hermosa hablando de química ─ sonrió ─ y me encanta como te ves cuando usas esas gafas.

─ Applejack ¿Acaso intentas seducirme? ─ sonrió Rarity quitándose las gafas para morder una de las patillas.

─ Tal… vez… ¿Está funcionando? ─ preguntó Applejack tomando la mano libre de Rarity.

─ ¿Sabes que funcionaría mejor? ─ preguntó Rarity, Applejack arqueó las cejas, emocionada ─ Que estudiaras para este examen y sacáramos una excelente nota.

La sonrisa se borró el rostro de Applejack y Rarity rio discretamente.

─ Oye, no te burles de mi ─ murmuró Applejack tomando su libro ─ ya voy a estudiar, hasta sacaré una mejor nota que tú.

─ Me gustaría ver eso ─ respondió Rarity con actitud retadora.

─ ¿Apostamos? ─ preguntó la rubia, sabiendo que su novia adoraba ganar.

─ ¿Y qué apostaremos, cariño? O debería decir ¿Qué quieres perder?

─ Ya sé ─ dijo Applejack después de pensarlo un poco ─ si saco una mejor nota que tú, te quedaras a dormir en mi casa este fin de semana ─ el rostro de Rarity enrojeció por completo ─ No es lo que piensas, sólo… sería divertido, podríamos ver una película, comer palomitas, un poco de helado, como antes.

─ Cariño, las cosas no son como antes ─ respondió Rarity recobrando la compostura ─ cuando sólo éramos amigas podía quedarme en tu casa o tú en la mía sin problemas, pero ahora soy tu novia… y no sé si estoy lista para dar ese paso.

─ Rarity, no estoy diciendo que debemos hacer "algo", yo tampoco estoy lista para eso, y sabes que sería incapaz de faltarte al respeto o hacer algo que tu no quieras. Te juro que en serio sólo quiero una pijamada normal.

─ Está bien… pero si yo gano, serás mi modelo principal en la próxima pasarela, así que es un trato ─ respondió Rarity tendiéndole la mano, Applejack la estrechó, y antes de soltarla le dio un beso, cual galante caballero. Después tomó el libro y se puso a estudiar en serio.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Querida princesa Twilight, la tú de este mundo es maravillosa, ¡lee libros de nivel universitario!, es decir, yo ya sabía que ella era un genio, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto. Además es muy divertida, hoy hizo una broma acerca de números primos que seguro el resto de nuestras amigas no hubiera entendido._

 _La directora Celestia me pidió que ayudara a Twilight a ponerse al corriente en la escuela, pero creo que eso no será necesario, porque ella había conseguido entrar a una academia de estudios independientes, pudo obtener un grado universitario en sólo un par de años, pero decidió quedarse en Canterlot High para hacer amigos y vivir todas las experiencias de otros jóvenes de su edad. Dice que su niñez consistió siempre en estudios, clases privadas y libros, y aunque le encanta todo lo que ha aprendido, le hubiera gustado ser más como su hermano, tú sabes, tener amigos, salir a divertirse, hacer travesuras. Por eso ahora quiere estar con nosotras, no quiere perderse nada, sino equilibrar su pasión por la ciencia y su desarrollo personal, ya sabes, vivir las cosas a su tiempo. Creo que en eso me lleva mucha ventaja, yo quise saltarme muchos pasos en Equestria, tal vez por eso todo me salió mal._

 _En fin, sólo quería contarte que tu contraparte humana rinde honor a tu nombre. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo en Equestria? También quiero mantenerme al día con lo que pasa en nuestro mundo, espero tu respuesta._

 _Con cariño, Sunset Shimmer"_

Sunset cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, cualquiera pensaría que era un diario, algo común para una chica de su edad, nada más lejano de la realidad, pues aquel libro le permitía comunicarse con Twilight, la Princesa de la Amistad.

La pelirroja no tenía demasiadas ganas de cocinar, así que sacó un plato de comida congelada del refrigerador, y lo puso en el microondas. Justo cuando la alarma del microondas indicaba que el plato estaba listo, el libro empezó a brillar y a sonar también. Sunset tomó un tenedor y llevó el plato a su escritorio.

" _Querida Sunset, disculpa que no haya podido responder tu carta anterior, he estado un poco ocupada, Starlight, la chica de la que te conté es una excelente alumna en cuanto a magia se refiere, pero le falta mucho por aprender de la amistad, aunque vamos progresando bien._

 _Me alegra mucho que te estés llevando bien con la Twilight de tu mundo, y me halaga que pienses que tanto ella como yo somos brillantes. ¿Por qué no la llevas al Museo de Ciencias de la ciudad? Supongo que ella ha ido varias veces, pero todo cambia cuando lo compartes con alguien más._

 _Por cierto ¿Cómo le fue en la audición para ser parte de la banda? ¿Es tan mal cantante como yo? Espero que no, porque le ayudaría mucho hacer algo además de estudiar, y la música sería, tal vez, la manera perfecta de expresarse y conocerse mejor. Sólo espero que no terminen olvidándose de mí._

 _Bueno, tengo que dejarte, no olvides escribirme sobre cómo te va en tu cita en el museo. Manda mis saludos a todas, por favor._

 _Atentamente: Twilight Sparkle, Princesa PONY de la Amistad"_

─ No… no es una cita ─ murmuró Sunset dejando de lado su plato, y agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie ahí para ver el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Tomó el libro, leyó de nuevo la carta, y escribió una respuesta.

" _Disculpa que te lo diga, pero es mucho mejor cantante que tú, si fuera más segura podría ser la vocalista, pero ella prefiere no darse mucho a notar y sólo hacer los coros, aunque creo que cuando viva la emoción de tener una presentación en vivo terminará adorándolo._

 _Lo del museo suena genial, en realidad yo no he tenido oportunidad de ir, al principio no era "cool" ser una nerd, así que si quería apoderarme de la escuela ir a museos en vez de a los sitios de moda hubiera sido suicidio social, y después, con todos los asuntos mágicos con los que hemos tenido que lidiar… en fin, gracias por la idea, sé que le gustará._

 _Claro que no nos olvidaremos de ti, es verdad que ahora tenemos una amiga que es exactamente igual a ti, pero lo es sólo físicamente, creo que en algunos aspectos son muy diferentes, y eso es genial. Además siempre serás la princesa pony que evitó que me apoderará de la mente de mis compañeros, y la que me ayudó a volver al buen camino._

 _Me da gusto que tu nueva alumna sea buena con la magia, y teniéndote a ti, sé que aprenderá todo sobre la amistad muy pronto._

 _Con cariño, Sunset Shimmer, ex pony, ahora humana."_

Sunset miró la hora, estudiaría un poco y se iría dormir, mañana tenía un importante examen de química.

* * *

El despertador sonó con estrepito, Applejack lo apagó de un manotazo, y pensó en dormir unos minutos más, pero recordó el examen, y la apuesta. Así que se levantó, llena de entusiasmo, se dio un baño, desayunó y salió rumbo a casa de Rarity, todas las mañanas pasaba por ella para caminar juntas al colegio. Siempre tomando un "atajo" que en realidad era más largo que el camino normal, porque así podía evitar la casa de Rainbow Dash… y sus impertinentes preguntas. Dash era, probablemente, su mejor amiga, y Applejack quería decirle a ella y a todo el mundo lo feliz que era con Rarity, pero habían acordado mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo, al menos hasta que ambas estuvieran listas, ella estaba lista, pero Rarity no.

Un par de calles antes de llegar, Applejack escribió un mensaje a Rarity para avisarle que ya estaba en la puerta, la rubia había aprendido hace mucho que su novia tardaba varios minutos en salir, "última revisión frente al espejo", solía explicar.

─ Buenos días, Rarity ─ saludó Applejack al ver a su novia salir por la puerta, le costaba un poco tratarla con total normalidad, cuando lo que quería era darle un beso de buenos días ─ ¿Lista para el examen?

─ Más que lista ─ respondió Rarity, comenzando a caminar ─ sacaré la mejor nota de la clase y te ganaré en la apuesta, mi desfile "Destellos de granja" será sensacional.

─ Sueña, Rarity, yo ganaré esa apuesta ─ Applejack sonaba completamente segura, había estudiado mucho ─ me comprarás una pizza y veremos películas de terror toda la noche.

─ Ni en tus sueños, cariño ─ Rarity entró a un callejón, tomó la mano de Applejack, miró hacia ambos lados y la besó ─ si llegas a ganar, que lo dudo, no veremos películas de terror, veremos todas las películas basadas en la vida de Coco Chanel ─ volvió a besarla, esta vez el beso fue más largo ─ y no será pizza, pediremos pasta.

Escucharon voces y risas acercarse así que se separaron y siguieron caminando rumbo a la escuela. Casi al llegar se cruzaron con Fluttershy, que llevaba a su pequeño conejo en brazos.

─ Buenos días ─ saludó Fluttershy tímidamente ─ estoy nerviosa por el examen, tienen suerte de ser compañeras de laboratorio, yo estoy con Cloud Kicker, Rainbow Dash la defiende diciendo que es excelente jugadora de soccer, pero no la verdad no es muy aplicada a los estudios, me gustaría cambiar de compañera, pero no a costa de tener malas notas.

─ ¡Ahí estás! ─ Rainbow Dash había estado esperando en la entrada a que Fluttershy llegara ─ lamento mucho lo de ayer, no podía quedarle mal al equipo.

─ ¿Qué pasó ayer? ─ preguntaron Rarity y Applejack al unísono.

─ Rainbow Dash prometió que me ayudaría en el refugio y le compraría comida a los animales ─ respondió Fluttershy mirando al suelo ─ pero recibió una llamada, dijo que tenía que ayudar al equipo de soccer y se fue.

─ ¡Surgió un entrenamiento de emergencia! ¡Me necesitaban! ─ Dash se excusaba, apenada ─ Shy, lo siento mucho, hoy sí que te ayudaré, ya compré la comida, pasaremos por ella a casa y luego iremos al refugio.

─ No te preocupes Rainbow ─ respondió Fluttershy también apenada ─ aunque imagino que entonces no estudiaste nada para el examen.

─ Demonios, el examen… ─ justo en ese momento sonó la campana indicando el inicio de clases, Química era justo la primera asignatura del día, así que todas se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Twilight y Sunset ya estaban ahí, y fue cuestión de segundos para que Pinkie llegara dando saltos. Todos los alumnos tomaron sus lugares de inmediato.

─ Buenos días, estudiantes, les entregaré sus exámenes. Tendrán una hora para la parte teórica, si terminan antes entreguen la hoja de respuestas y pueden salir a descansar un momento, pero recuerden estar de regreso a tiempo, sólo tendrán 30 minutos para realizar el experimento, no podrán dar inició si su compañero no está presente. ¿Listos? Empiecen.

* * *

La subdirectora Luna disfrutaba de los últimos días de tranquilidad, antes de los resultados de los exámenes, había comprado una limonada en la cafetería, y chateaba en su computadora.

 _Cadence 9:10 a.m: ¿Y cómo le va a mi alumna estrella?_

 _Luna 9:10 a.m: Me parece que muy bien, justo ahora debe estar resolviendo un examen, se ha integrado a un grupo de amigas, las chicas que compitieron en los Juegos de la Amistad, son muy buenas estudiantes, ellas ayudaron mucho a Sunset Shimmer a recuperarse de su "oscuro" pasado._

 _Cadence 9:13 a.m: Me alegra mucho, le he tomado mucho cariño, es una chica excepcionalmente inteligente, pero siempre pensé que le haría bien salir más, tener amigos, divertirse un poco, enamorarse, tú sabes._

 _Luna 9:14 a.m: Canterlot High es su oportunidad, tal vez no estemos a la par del nivel educativo de Crystal Prep, pero nuestros estudiantes son muy unidos y solidarios, hay estudiantes bastante atractivos, y todos tienen grandes corazones. Hablando de galanes atractivos ¿Qué pasó con el chico que te invitó a salir?_

 _Cadence 9:16 a.m: Ufff, es un chico encantador, pero es demasiado joven, y ciertamente no es mi tipo, acepté salir con él porque ya me lo había pedido un par de veces. No me malinterpretes, no fue una molestia salir con él, pero no quiero ilusionarlo, es un buen chico… así que, fue primera y última cita._

 _Luna 9:17 a.m: Es una pena, tú también necesitas salir más, ese trabaj_ _o de decana te consume demasiado. Vayamos al cine esta tarde._

 _Cadence 9:17 a.m: Me parece una excelente idea. Salgo a las 4:00 p.m._

 _Luna 9:18 a.m: Perfecto, te espero afuera de Crystal Prep._

 _Cadence 9:18 a.m: Nos vemos más tarde entonces, tengo que terminar las gráficas de avance de los estudiantes antes de mediodía._

 _Cadence se ha desconectado._

* * *

─ Mientras realizaban los experimentos he calificado sus exámenes teóricos, así que pasaré a sus mesas a corroborar el éxito de sus experimentos y les entregaré sus notas, recuerden que el experimento se califica en parejas y constituye el 40% de sus calificaciones, así que la nota más alta del examen es de 60 sobre 100.

La profesora recorrió mesa por mesa, a Fluttershy le había ido muy bien, en parte porque había acabado haciendo sola el experimento. Rainbow Dash no había tenido la misma suerte, pues tanto ella como su compañero eran miembros del equipo de soccer y no habían estudiado bien. Sunset y Twilight habían obtenido los 100 puntos sin problemas. Y finalmente la mesa del fondo, Rarity y Applejack.

─ Excelente señoritas ─ las felicitó la profesora al revisar el experimento ─ sin duda alguna hacen un gran equipo, sus notas han mejorado mucho desde que son compañeras. Las dos tienen el 40% del experimento, y aquí están sus notas del examen teórico.

Applejack miró su nota, había obtenido un 48, su nota más alta en todo el curso, tal vez sí había logrado ganarle a Rarity.

─ No… puede… ser ─ exclamó Applejack al quitarle el examen a Rarity de las manos y mirar la calificación ─ Es imposible…


	4. Chapter 4

─ 48 ¿Y tú? ─ preguntó Rarity acercándose a mirar el examen de Applejack ─ No… también 48, es… es un empate.

─ ¿Competían? ─ preguntó la profesora ─ Al mirar sus notas pensé que habían copiado, pero verifiqué y sus errores estuvieron en distintas preguntas.

La profesora dio algunas indicaciones finales, pero Applejack no puso demasiada atención. ¡Había sido un empate! ¿Las dos habían perdido? ¿O ambas habían ganado?

─ ¿Cómo les fue? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash al salir de la clase.

─ Las dos tuvimos 48 puntos en el examen, y los 40 del experimento ─ respondió Rarity, dirigiendo una enigmática mirada a Applejack.

─ La sesión de estudios de ayer entonces fue de mucho provecho ─ comentó Fluttershy, y un sonrojo inconsciente cubrió las mejillas de Applejack y Rarity, pues recordaron que la tarde anterior no había sido solo de estudios.

─ Nosotras obtuvimos los 100 puntos ─ dijo Twilight desviando la atención, salvando a la pareja de una pregunta incomoda.

─ Sí, bueno, es que no había más puntos por obtener ─ bromeó Sunset, guiñándole el ojo a Twilight ─ Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos clase de literatura en el grupo avanzando.

─ Es verdad, estamos viendo a Shakespeare ─ comentó emocionada Twilight ─ un poco simple y predecible para ser el grupo avanzado, pero nunca dejará de ser un clásico.

─ Déjame adivinar ─ dijo Rainbow Dash ─ eres de esas que suspiran con Romeo y Julieta…

─ Pues no, es verdad que es una de sus obras más destacadas, pero no le encuentro lo romántico a la historia, Romeo moría de amor por otra chica apenas unas horas antes de conocer a Julieta, y eso de "sin ti me muero" me parece una completa inmadurez. Ni te puedes enamorar tan rápido, ni puedes amar tanto a alguien que prefieres morir que una vida sin esa persona.

─ Bueno, es que nunca has estado enamorada ─ murmuró Applejack.

─ ¿Tú sí A.J.? ─ dijo Rainbow soltando una carcajada ─ ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? ¿Es ese chico que pasa todo el tiempo con tu hermano?

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de la segunda clase sonó en ese momento, salvando a Applejack de tener que responder.

─ Lo siento, clase de matemáticas, tenemos que irnos... ─ dijo Rarity mirando a Applejack, que la siguió de inmediato. Todas se dirigieron con prisa a sus clases, nadie quería un regaño con el campamento tan cerca.

─ Tal vez ya deberíamos decirles… ─ susurró Applejack mientras esperaban al profesor de matemáticas afuera del salón ─ así dejarían de suponer.

─ ¿Decirle? ¿A Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué acaso no la conoces? ─ respondió Rarity también en susurros ─ Nos molestaría de por vida, es nuestra amiga, pero es como todos esos chicos tontos que solo piensan en sexo y otras tonterías.

─ Sí, supongo que tienes razón ─ suspiró la rubia en respuesta ─ Y… cambiando de tema. Fue un empate. ¿Qué haremos?

─ Obviamente ambas ganamos, así que organizaremos el desfile, donde tu modelarás todo lo que yo diseñe, y tendremos la pijamada que tanto quieres, este fin de semana.

El profesor se acercaba al salón, así que todos los estudiantes que esperaban fuera del salón entraron a prisa.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy esperaban al profesor de historia, pero por más que pasaban los minutos, el profesor no llegaba. Casi veinte minutos después de la hora de inicio, llegó la subdirectora Luna.

─ Buenos días estudiantes ─ saludó con una sonrisa ─ lamento informarles que su profesor no podrá impartir la clase hoy, así que vengo a sustituirlo ─ un murmullo de fastidio general llenó el salón ─ tranquilos, en realidad tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que no puedo quedarme las dos horas con ustedes, así que les asignaré un par de tareas para que realicen en equipos. Pueden hacer su investigación en la biblioteca, o en internet si alguien tiene computadora portátil, pero no se queden en los pasillos por favor, o todos estaremos en problemas. Así que organicen equipos de cinco personas por favor.

Luna no solía ser así, normalmente habría improvisado una clase de historia para que los alumnos no estuvieran vagando por ahí, pero quería aprovechar ese tiempo para regresar a casa y cambiarse de ropa, si iba a salir con Cadence por la tarde, no quería usar su aburrida ropa de subdirectora, no es que quisiera impresionar a la decana ni nada, pensaba, solo que tampoco quería verse mal.

─ Muy bien, ya que están todos los equipos listos, quiero que cada uno mande a un representante para darles las instrucciones. Por cierto, recuerden estar a tiempo en su siguiente clase.

Fluttershy se acercó a Luna, igual que otros cuantos estudiantes, y regresó minutos después.

─ La subdirectora quiere que hagamos una investigación acerca de la Revolución Industrial y organicemos toda la información obtenida en una línea del tiempo ─ dijo Fluttershy a su equipo, que estaba compuesto por Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Lyra Heartstrings y Sweetie Drops.

─ Excelente ─ dijo Lyra ─ yo tengo una computadora, pero la dejé en mi casillero, podemos trabajar en la cafetería, ¿Por qué no se adelantan mientras Sweetie Drops y yo vamos por ella?

─ Sí, por supuesto ─ rio Pinkie Pie ─ vamos a comprar unas bebidas ¿Les pedimos algo?

─ Dos jugos de naranja y dos pays de manzana ─ respondió Sweetie Drops entregando un billete a Pinkie Pie.

Las tres chicas se fueron a la cafetería y ordenaron varias cosas, ir a los casilleros no debía tomar más de cinco minutos, pero ya habían pasado diez y sus compañeras de clase no regresaban.

─ Creo que iré a buscarlas ─ dijo Rainbow levantándose de su silla ─ esperen aquí, no tardo.

Rainbow Dash caminó hacia los casilleros, los pasillos estaban desiertos, ya toda su clase debía estar en la biblioteca o el jardín, además de unos cuantos que también estaban en la cafetería. Cuando Rainbow dobló la esquina del pasillo que dirigía a los casilleros se encontró con una imagen que quedaría grabada en sus pupilas el resto del día, Lyra y Sweetie estaban entregadas a un apasionado beso, recargándose contra uno de los casilleros, las manos de Sweetie Drops se movían por toda la espalda de Lyra, llegando cada vez más abajo.

─ Bon Bon, espera, aquí no ─ murmuró Lyra tomando las manos de su compañera para regresarlas a su cintura.

─ Ya te dije que no me digas Bon Bon en la escuela ─ respondió Sweetie con una sexy mirada de reprobación ─ tendré que castigarte… más tarde. Ahora vamos a la cafetería o no nos dará tiempo de terminar la tarea.

Rainbow corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso a la cafetería.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Fluttershy al ver a su amiga volver sola y agitada.

─ Nada, no pasó nada, ya vienen en camino ─ respondió Rainbow escondiendo el rostro en su mochila, fingiendo buscar algo, hasta que el sonrojo pasó.

─ Disculpen, mi casillero tiene una falla y siempre se traba el candado ─ se disculpó Lyra, después puso la computadora sobre la mesa y todas se pusieron a trabajar.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la sala privada de lectura grupal, la clase de literatura se tornaba un poco más aburrida de lo habitual, de por si había pocos estudiantes en el grupo avanzado, y además era día de lectura, no de debate, así que Sunset y Twilight estaban sumergidas en sus libros, o se supone que deberían estarlo, porque Sunset escribía una nota con la mayor discreción posible.

"¿Te gustaría ir al Museo de Ciencias de la ciudad este fin de semana?" decía la nota, Sunset la leyó de nuevo, pensando si no sería demasiado sencilla, pero tampoco había mucho más que decir, así que dobló la nota en cuatro y se la entregó a Twilight, quien la leyó, sonrió y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Ya estaba, ya la había invitado, y había dicho que sí.

El resto del día pasó volando, las siete amigas se reunieron en el salón de música después de clases.

─ Como saben, yo preferiría que siguiéramos ensayando sin descanso ─ dijo Rainbow Dash adoptando su papel de líder la banda ─ pero sé que estamos en época de exámenes y todas prefieren ser unas nerds y matarse estudiando, así que suspenderemos los ensayos un par de semanas, mientras pasan los exámenes, aun así, practiquen en casa si es posible… es todo.

─ ¡Que formal, Dash! ─ rio Applejack ─ casi pareció que de verdad eres nuestra líder.

─ De verdad soy líder de esta banda, de no ser por mí no habríamos ganado la batalla de las bandas ─ presumió Rainbow tocando un riff en su guitarra.

─ Disculpa, querida ─ intervino Rarity ─ pero si no mal recuerdo, casi nos descalifican por tu culpa, presumiste demasiado y arruinaste la presentación.

─ ¿Por qué siempre te pones del lado de Applejack? ─ preguntó suspicazmente Rainbow ─ si ni siquiera te agrada, siempre están discutiendo.

─ No hables de cosas que no sabes, Rainbow Dash ─ gritó Rarity exaltada ─ claro que me agrada Applejack, mucho más de lo que imaginas, pero ¿Que puedes saber tú de eso? Si eres como un niño egoísta y malcriado que solo piensa en sí mismo.

Rainbow Dash quería responder algo, pero no podía, se había quedado sin palabras, y confirmando lo que acababa de decir Rarity, salió del salón dando un portazo, tal como lo haría un niño malcriado.

─ No le hagan caso ─ dijo Fluttershy ─ ha estado un poco rara todo el día, además creo que se siente un poco desplazada, antes ella era tu mejor amiga, pero ella cree que Rarity le quitó ese lugar.

─ No es nada de eso ─ explicó Applejack ─ son dos cosas muy diferentes, lo de Rarity y yo… ─ la rubia calló al notar la mirada de pánico en los ojos de su novia ─ no es lo mismo ¿ok?

─ Iré a ver cómo está, hasta luego chicas ─ se despidió Fluttershy y salió en busca de su amiga.

La buscó primero en los casilleros, pero no estaba ahí, así que se dirigió al único lugar donde seguro estaba.

El campo de futbol del colegio estaba vacío, no había entrenamientos esa tarde. Justo cuando Fluttershy pensó que esa vez se había equivocado, vio a Rainbow salir de la bodega con su uniforme de baseball y el lanza pelotas que había donado Filthy Rich para el equipo. Fluttershy bajó las gradas corriendo, pero no se acercó demasiado por miedo a que una pelota la golpeara. Rainbow se acomodó la gorra, tomó el bate, y encendió la máquina. La primera pelota salió volando, Rainbow no tuvo ningún problema para batearla.

─ ¿Estás bien Rainbow? ─ preguntó Fluttershy alzando la voz más de lo habitual, otra pelota salió volando de la maquila, y de nuevo Rainbow la bateó lejos.

─ Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ─ respondió Rainbow bateando de nuevo ─ No es que el mundo esté de cabeza ¿O sí? No es que A.J. y Rarity estén pasando todo el tiempo juntas ─ otro batazo ─ Ni que haya visto algo que no debía ver y ahora no pueda dejar de pensar en ello ─ un batazo más ─ Ni que haya empezado a pensar cosas extrañas que no entiendo ─ otro batazo ─ Ni que tú decidas estar cerca de mí para apoyarme, aunque eso no ayude a aclarar mis sentimientos ─ un home run ─ Todo está perfectamente bien.

─ Si apagas eso puedo acercarme y podemos hablar de ello ─ respondió Fluttershy mientras otra pelota salía disparada por los cielos. Rainbow bateó una pelota más, sacándola del campo, y luego apagó la máquina.

Fluttershy se acercó al fin, pero no sabía que decir, así que a falta de palabras envolvió a Rainbow en un abrazo, ésta, sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo, se dejó confortar por la calidez del cuerpo de su amiga, y se dio cuenta de que ahí, en sus brazos, estaban todas las respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

Aún faltaban diez minutos para las 4:00 pm, pero el auto de la subdirectora Luna ya estaba estacionado fuera de Crystal Prep. Luna se miró una vez más en el espejo retrovisor, había vuelto a casa para ponerse algo más juvenil y fresco, así que se había decidido por unos jeans cortos, una camisa ligera y un par de zapatos bajos. Encendió la radio para entretenerse mientras esperaba, hasta que a las cuatro en punto vio acercarse la silueta de Cadence, que en cuestión de segundos llegó hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y subió.

─ No sabía que el código de vestimenta en Canterlot High fuera tan relajado ─ saludó Cadence al comparar su aburrido traje de decana con el juvenil atuendo de Luna.

─ No lo es ─ rio Luna en respuesta ─ Celestia me regañó por presentarme a trabajar vestida así, y eso que me cambié durante la última clase, sólo estuve así una hora antes de que terminara mi turno.

─ ¿Y por qué decidiste cambiarte de ropa? ─ preguntó Cadence, lamentándose no haber tenido la misma idea.

─ Bueno, me pareció que una blusa y un pantalón sastre no iban bien en una ida al cine ─ respondió Luna conduciendo rumbo a la plaza comercial donde se encontraba el cine ─ Por cierto ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

─ No he tenido tiempo de revisar la cartelera, decidamos en el cine ─ respondió Cadence, interrumpida por un gruñido de su estómago ─ aunque tal vez podríamos comer algo primero… No tuve tiempo de comer nada hoy, Cinch nos ha cargado de trabajo, desde que perdimos los Juegos de la Amistad, y a nuestra alumna estrella, hace que todos se esfuercen mucho más para recuperar la reputación del colegio.

─ Esa mujer tiene un serio problema ─ suspiró Luna, después abrió la guantera y sacó de ella una barra de granola ─ toma, no puedes andar por ahí con el estómago vacío hasta que compremos algo de comer.

Cadence mordisqueó la barra y puso algo de música, mientras Luna conducía.

* * *

Rainbow Dash deshizo el abrazo mucho tiempo después, sentía que habían pasado abrazadas horas, pero una parte de ella no quería soltar a Fluttershy, la parte que se encendió cuando vio a Sweetie besar de esa forma a Lyra y, por una fracción de segundo, se imaginó a si misma besando así a Fluttershy, la dulce, tímida e inocente chica de cabello rosado que había sido su amiga desde el preescolar, e inocente era la palabra clave en este enredo, porque no solo se sentía confundida por sus deseos, también se sentía culpable por desear algo así… si lo intentara siquiera, Fluttershy saldría corriendo asustada, probablemente llorando, y nunca querría hablarle otra vez. Y, sin embargo, la idea no salía de su mente, los batazos habían ayudado un poco, pero el sentir el cálido cuerpo de Fluttershy pegado al suyo, el respirar el dulce aroma de su cabello, la sensación de sus manos rodeando su cuerpo… todo era tan confuso, pero se sentía tan bien, que no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de abrazar a Fluttershy por siempre. Sin embargo, tuvo que deshacer el abrazo, porque el equipo de limpieza había llegado al campo.

─ Gracias ─ murmuró Rainbow sin saber que más decir ─ yo… gracias por quedarte conmigo, y por el abrazo.

─ Siempre vas a contar contigo, Rainbow, y cuando quieras hablar de lo que te preocupa, estaré aquí para escucharte ─ Fluttershy hablaba con sinceridad, era amiga de Rainbow desde hace años, la conocía muy bien… la mayoría de las veces, casi siempre sabía lo que le preocupaba, pero justo ahora, no tenía idea de qué era lo que había puesto así a su amiga.

─ Gracias, Shy ─ respondió Rainbow tomándola de la mano ─ Vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

─ Claro ¿Qué te parece ir al trabajo de Pinkie Pie? Ha estado hablando tanto del pastelillo que inventó que muero por probar uno.

Y así, se dirigieron al negocio de los Cake, tomadas de la mano, y no era raro verlas así, llevaban tantos años siendo amigas, que para muchos eran como un par de hermanas, pero esta vez, para Rainbow Dash, ir tomadas de la mano significaba algo completamente diferente.

* * *

─ ¿Qué tal esa? Dicen que es de terror ─ dijo Luna señalando la cartelera del cine, ya habían comido en un restaurante italiano y estaban listas para ver una película, pero no podían decidir cuál ─ O aquella que es romántica.

─ No lo sé, no me gustan las películas de terror, en serio logran asustarme ─ respondió Cadence apenada ─ aunque ver películas románticas en el cine tampoco es lo mío, la sala siempre está llena de parejas acarameladas o quinceañeras susurrando toda la película con sus amigas.

─ Bueeeenooo… ¿Qué tal esa? Es acción y misterio, además es extranjera, así que ni niños, ni adolescentes, ni parejas acarameladas.

─ Bueno, está bien, veamos esa ─ respondió Cadence todavía un poco indecisa.

Las dos amigas se acercaron a la taquilla para comprar sus boletos y después se dirigieron a la dulcería, aunque ya habían comido, el cine sin palomitas simplemente no es cine.

─ Oh, esas dos chicas estudian en Canterlot High ─ comentó Luna al reconocer a Lyra y Sweetie en la fila de la dulcería.

─ Sí, creo que las recuerdo, participaron en los Juegos de la Amistad ¿no? ─ Luna asintió ─ Bueno, menos mal que no compramos boletos para la comedia romántica, nos salvamos de oír a tus alumnas susurrar lo guapo que es el protagonista.

─ En realidad… ─ susurró Luna ─ ellas son más bien de la lista de parejas acarameladas.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ellas dos son…? ─ la cara de sorpresa de Cadence casi le arranca una carcajada a Luna, que tuvo que contenerse para no reír y llamar la atención de sus estudiantes ─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ Bueno, ellas creen que son muy discretas y cuidadosas ─ respondió Luna, de nuevo en susurros ─ pero la verdad es un secreto a voces, yo misma las he visto besarse un par de veces, y después de todo no hacen nada malo, así que todos fingimos que no sabemos nada.

─ Vaya, si ellas estudiaran en Crystal Prep, probablemente Cinch las mandaría directo al psicólogo ─ susurró Cadence, aunque Lyra y Sweetie ya habían comprado y se alejaban hacia su sala, que, en efecto, era la de la comedia romántica.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ preguntó Luna sorprendida ─ ¿No hay parejas del mismo sexo en Crystal?

─ Claro que las hay ─ sonrió Cadence ─ pero es un colegio privado, estricto y conservador, los estudiantes saben que deben ser lo más discretos posibles, incluso las parejas heterosexuales… el colegio prohíbe cualquier tipo de afiliación romántica entre sus estudiantes, para evitar distracciones.

─ A veces no entiendo qué haces trabajando en ese colegio ─ suspiró Luna ─ es tan… todo lo contrario a ti.

─ Bueno, estudié ahí, mis padres me inscribieron porque era el de mejor reputación, y debo reconocer que no fue la mejor época de mi vida, es un mundo de apariencias, de ser el mejor y tener status. Pero cuando me gradué de la Universidad estaba buscando empleo, mi madre y Cinch son amigas, Cinch necesitaba una nueva decana, así que…

La conversación se vio interrumpida porque llegó su turno en la fila, pidieron palomitas, refrescos y unos chocolates. Después caminaron hacia la sala donde se proyectaría su película.

DOS HORAS Y QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUES.

─ ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el asesino había sido su propio padre? ─ comentó Luna sorprendida al salir de la sala.

─ ¡Lo sé! ─ respondió Cadence, que realmente se había emocionado con la trama del filme ─ Yo jamás lo imaginé. Es una excelente película. Me mantuvo al borde del asiento todo el tiempo, ni siquiera toqué las palomitas.

─ Bueno, eso explica por qué sobró medio bote ─ bromeó Luna ─ ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos frente a la fuente a terminarnos las palomitas y charlar un poco más?

Platicaron por un largo rato, incluso cuando las palomitas de maíz se habían terminado, platicaron hasta que oscureció, los temas salían con naturalidad, como siempre que se encontraban, eran tan fácil para ellas estar juntas, se sentían tan cómodas, tan en confianza, que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida y no solo desde hace unos años. El contacto físico tampoco era un problema para ellas, todo el tiempo, sin darse cuenta casi, se tomaban del brazo, o rodeaban los hombros de la otra. Era inevitable para ellas, y a la vez tan invisible. A veces el amor es así, surge sin que te des cuenta, se instaura en tu corazón sin pedir permiso, y empieza a crecer.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, Sunset se había despertado muy temprano, como todas las mañanas se había preparado un nutritivo desayuno, después había hecho su rutina de ejercicios. Era uno de esos hábitos de sus épocas de chica popular que no podía olvidar. Si quería ser la reina del baile, y la chica más deseada y envidiada de la escuela, tenía que lucir un cuerpo perfecto, así que se sometía a intensas dietas y pasaba horas ejercitándose. Cuando todo el alboroto terminó, decidió seguir con su vida saludable, ya no se sometía a dietas estrictas, pero comía de manera equilibrada, y aunque ya no se mataba haciendo ejercicio, realmente disfrutaba la sensación que dejaba en su cuerpo ejercitarse un poco.

Después de tomar un baño miró el reloj, faltaban dos horas para su cita con Twilight, sólo tenía una hora para arreglarse. ¡Una hora!

Se asomó a su closet y buscó entre sus prendas apresuradamente. Nada parecía digno de una cita, aunque, de todos modos ¿Era realmente una cita? Twilight, la Twilight pony, había metido la idea a su cabeza, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su visita al museo como una cita.

Sunset se probó al menos diez pantalones diferentes, hasta decidirse por unos jeans negros ajustados. Pasó otros veinte minutos eligiendo una blusa, hasta que se decidió por un top blanco un poco holgado. Miró el reloj nuevamente, ya sólo tenía veinte minutos, así que no se hizo demasiado lio y se puso unas botas negras. Usó los veinte minutos restantes en planchar su cabello para dejarlo lacio, y se maquilló un poco, algo ligero pero sexy.

Se miró al espejo pensando que había hecho lo mejor que había podido, y que en realidad no se veía nada mal. Así que tomó su chaqueta, salió de su departamento y subió a su moto para conducir a la entrada de la ciudad, donde vería a Twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset llevaba esperando quince minutos y se había visto al espejo unas diez veces, maldijo a la princesa Twilight de nuevo por meterle la idea de la cita en la cabeza.

Twilight había pasado toda la mañana leyendo, y para cuando despegó la vista del libro, faltaba poco para encontrarse con Sunset, así que sólo se dio un baño rápido, se puso unos jeans y una sudadera y salió rumbo a la entrada de la ciudad.

Cuando Twilight vio a Sunset se arrepintió un poco de no haberse esmerado más. La pelirroja se había planchado el cabello, lo que la hacía ver mucho más sofisticada y madura, la chaqueta y las botas le daban un aire rebelde, y el maquillaje hacia que más de uno la volteara a ver. Y es que, recargada en la motocicleta, con sus lentes oscuros puestos, y esos pantalones negros, parecía una modelo, o una estrella de rock. Twilight no era de fijarse en detalles como esos, pero era imposible evitar notarlos. ¿Y si… si Sunset había pensado que aquello era una cita? No, eso no era posible, tal vez después del museo iría a algún otro lado y no tenía tiempo de volver a casa para cambiarse, después de todo era una chica popular que seguro tenía fiestas todas las semanas.

─ Hola Twilight ¿Lista? ─ saludó Sunset sacando un casco y entregándoselo a Twilight.

─ Hola Sunset, sí, vámonos ─ respondió Twilight, ni un cumplido, ni un comentario, nada…

* * *

─ Pinkie, tus amigas están aquí ─ gritó el señor Cake desde la barra al ver llegar a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie salió corriendo, con un tazón de masa para galletas en una mano, y la cuchara para mezclar en la otra.

─ ¡Chicas! ¡Bienvenidas! ¿Vinieron a probar mi nueva creación? Se está vendiendo de maravilla ─ Pinkie saludó con la euforia de siempre y las acompañó hasta una mesa vacía.

─ Pues sí, en realidad sí hemos venido a eso ─ respondió Rainbow tomando el menú de la mesa ─ pero primero nos gustaría algo de comer.

─ Permítanme recomendarles nuestro menú especial para parejas, incluye dos hamburguesas, dos malteadas y una orden de papas fritas para compartir ─ anunció Pinkie de memoria.

─ No somos una pareja ─ respondió Rainbow de inmediato, sonrojándose un poco.

─ Ya sé que no lo son ─ río Pinkie Pie ─ Pero les sale mucho más barato que comprar platillos individuales.

─ Está bien, Pinkie, tráenos uno de esos por favor ─ dijo Fluttershy un poco extrañada con la reacción de Rainbow ─ Y también tráenos dos de tus pastelillos por favor.

Pinkie regresó rápidamente a la cocina, prometiendo regresar muy pronto con su orden.

─ Rainbow… no quiero presionarte ─ empezó a decir Fluttershy después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio ─ pero noto que algo te preocupa, y si quieres hablarlo conmigo yo te escucharé. Sé que no soy Applejack, así que tal vez no te entienda como ella, pero te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado contigo tanto en los mejores como en los peores momentos, incluso cuando Sunset provocó que discutiéramos, yo te extrañaba. Así que puedes confiar en mí.

─ Shy, no es que prefiera a Applejack, o que tú no me entiendas, son cosas diferentes, pero claro que confió en ti, sólo que… es un tema delicado ─ Rainbow suspiró, claro que no le diría todo lo que había pensado, pero tal vez no haría daño decir unas cuantas cosas ─ ¿Qué opinas de que una chica se enamore de otra?

─ Bueno… ─ la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Fluttershy, que se quedó pensando un poco ─ creo que mientras los sentimientos sean sinceros, mientras las dos personas se quieran, y se respeten, no importa si son dos mujeres, o dos hombres, o una mujer y un hombre. Y creo que el amor es inevitable, no es algo que se elija, simplemente sucede. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu interés en el tema? No… No me digas que tú… ¡Lo que sientes son celos! ¡Estás enamorada de Applejack!

─ ¿Quién está enamorada de Applejack? ─ preguntó Pinkie con una charola en las manos ─ Porque eso no va a hacer nada feliz a Rarity.

─ Nadie está enamorada de Applejack ¿Ok? ─ respondió Rainbow Dash mientras Pinkie dejaba la charola en la mesa y se sentaba con ellas ─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver Rarity con todo esto?

─ Oh, ¡Por favor, Dash! ─ bufó Pinkie Pie como si lo que acababa de decir fuera obvio ─ Tú sabes…

─ No, no sé de qué me hablas ─ respondió Rainbow un poco irritada ─ Y no saquen de contexto las cosas, era una simple pregunta.

─ Bueno, ahora yo no sé de qué hablas ─ respondió Pinkie ─ pero la gente no hace "simples preguntas" siempre que se pregunta algo hay una razón, incluso aunque la persona no sea consciente de eso.

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió del lío en que se había metido, pero no iba a admitir de buenas a primeras sus verdaderas razones para preguntar, así que tomó la salida rápida de comentar algo que sabía que debía guardar como un secreto.

─ No preguntaba sólo porque sí… ─ admitió Rainbow ─ en la escuela, cuando fui a buscar a Lyra y Sweetie porque se tardaron en ir a la cafetería con la computadora… bueno, yo descubrí por qué tardaron tanto, estaban besándose en el pasillo de los casilleros… besándose en serio, como lo haría cualquier pareja.

─ ¡Aaaah! ¡Así que sólo es eso! ─ rió Pinkie Pie ─ No es que sea un secreto… bueno, lo es, un secreto que toda la escuela conoce y todos guardamos. Ellas llevan ya un tiempo saliendo, creo que desde principios de curso. Me sorprende que no lo supieras.

─ Bueno, siempre están juntas y todo eso, pero no pensé que fueran pareja ─ respondió Rainbow aliviada de que ninguna de las dos sospechara nada ─ Y… eso que dijiste de Rarity ¿Qué fue?

─ No es nada ─ suspiró Pinkie ─ no exactamente, es sólo que tengo la sospecha de que entre Applejack y Rarity pasa algo. Siempre están juntas, aunque discutan a veces, llegan juntas a la escuela, se van juntas, salen a pasear ellas solas, y pareciera que están conectadas de algún modo.

─ No… sólo son buenas amigas ─ comentó Rainbow pensativa ─ si pasara algo así Applejack ya me lo hubiera contado, somos amigas. Tú sabes la historia, Rarity defendió el estilo campirano de Applejack desde el principio, así que eso las unió. Tienen una de esas amistades que se complementan, pero nada más.

─ Sí, yo también pienso que nos lo dirían ─ dijo Fluttershy ─ son nuestras mejores amigas, no esconderían algo así. Además, Rarity siempre está hablando de lo guapo que es tal o cual actor, cantante o modelo. No creo que le gustan las chicas.

─ Bueno, pero Applejack nunca nos ha dicho que le guste un chico, ni siquiera si es algún famoso ─ comentó Pinkie que había comenzado a comerse las papas fritas de sus amigas.

─ Applejack diría que está muy ocupada con la escuela y la granja como para perder el tiempo en algo así ─ añadió Fluttershy tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, si lo pensaba bien, la única del grupo que había tenido novio era Sunset, y en realidad solo lo había usado para darse popularidad. De hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, ella tampoco se había sentido atraída por ningún chico.

* * *

Sunset dejó a Twilight en su casa al caer la tarde, realmente la habían pasado bien, pero había algo que no dejaba de rondar la mente de la chica de lentes, así que tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

─ Hola ¿Cadence?… sí, soy Twilight… no, todo bien, es sólo que, me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo sobre algo… no, mi hermano no está en casa… están de viaje, como siempre… bien, aquí te espero.

Twilight puso una tetera a hervir y sacó unas galletas de la alacena. Cadence era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que tenía, y evidentemente tenía mejor conocimiento de la socialización entre pares, seguro podría darle una opinión objetiva. Diez minutos después Cadence estaba tocando el timbre.

─ Hola Cadence, adelante, pasa ─ saludó Twilight al abrir la puerta, Cadence entró y la siguió hasta la sala, donde Twilight ya había servido las galletas y el té estaba listo.

─ Y bien… ¿Qué tal las cosas en Canterlot High? ─ preguntó Cadence ─ ¿Te estás adaptando bien?

─ Claro, todos son muy amables conmigo, y algunas de las clases las tomó en un grupo avanzado, somos sólo unos cuantos alumnos ahí, pero es mucho más entretenido que estudiar sola.

─ Eso es excelente Twilight, me da mucho gusto ─ comentó Cadence con sinceridad ─ sabía que te haría bien el cambio, hacer amigos y eso.

─ Sí, me agrada mucho, y tengo buenas amigas, de hecho, sobre eso quería hablarte. Hoy fui al museo con una amiga. Sunset Shimmer, tal vez la recuerdes, participó en los Juegos de la Amistad.

─ Eso creo, es la chica pelirroja que se enfrentó a ti en la ronda final de matemáticas ¿cierto?

─ Sí, es ella. Es muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que pensé ─ sonrió Twilight ─ está en las clases avanzadas conmigo, lee libros de nivel universitario, y conoce temas que ni siquiera yo conozco.

─ ¡Vaya! Suena a que es una amiga genial ─ comentó Cadence ─ me alegra que hayas encontrada una compañera de estudios tan capaz. Debió ser genial ir al museo con ella.

─ Claro, fue genial. La mayoría de las cosas las sabíamos así que no necesitamos de un guía ni nada, visitamos todas las salas del museo solas, de hecho fue increíble, ella me explicaba algunas de las exposiciones, yo le explicaba otras. Es sólo que… ¿Cómo sabes cuando la otra persona cree que es una cita?

─ ¿Una cita? ¿Ella creyó que era una cita? ─ preguntó Cadence interesada.

─ Bueno, no sé, al principio creí que no, pero luego… ─ Twilight suspiró, dio un largo trago a su té y empezó a narrar su día en el museo ─ Ella me invitó al museo pasándome una nota en clase, y al salir de clase nos pusimos de acuerdo. Quedamos de vernos en el parque que está en la entrada de la ciudad, pero se me hizo un poco tarde porque se me fue la mañana leyendo un libro, así que sólo tuve tiempo de darme una ducha y ponerme algo cómodo, cuando llegue ella ya estaba ahí, e iba muy bien vestida, hasta planchó su cabello y se maquilló, se veía muy guapa, y yo me sentí un poco mal por ir tan sencilla, pero luego pensé que tal vez Sunset iría a algún otro lado después del museo y por eso se había arreglado tanto. Pero cuando nos despedimos me dijo que sólo regresaría a casa a hacer su tarea.

─ Bueno, eso no significa que ella pensará que era una cita ─ comentó Cadence sin poder evitar comparar la situación con su paseo al cine del día anterior, Luna también se había arreglado demasiado como para una salida entre amigas ─ Tal vez sólo le gusta verse bien, y aprovecha los fines de semana que no hay clases para vestirse así ─ claro que eso no aplicaba con Luna, porque incluso se había arriesgado a un regaño al ir así a trabajar ─ O quizá tenía la esperanza de conocer algún lindo chico en el museo ─ esa era la explicación que había encontrada Cadence para lo guapa que iba Luna.

─ Sí, al principio yo también pensé eso, pero al llegar al museo ella insistió en pagar las dos entradas y no aceptó un no por respuesta ─ Cadence recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Luna, pues también insistía en pagar las entradas, aunque al final cedió a dividir los gastos ─ Y empezamos a ver las exposiciones del museo, entonces ella intentó tomar mi mano, para mostrarme una de las muestras… en realidad lo intentó varias veces. Más tarde un chico intentó coquetear con ella, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y se acercó un poco más a mí. También en varias muestras ella se paraba detrás de mí, muy cerca, para poder ver bien. Y cuando me acerqué a una muestra interactiva tuve algunos problemas para manipular las palancas, así que ella me rodeó por la espalda y puso sus manos sobre las mías para ayudarme ─ conformé Twilight hablaba, se iba sonrojando un poco más, y Cadence se iba convenciendo más de que en realidad Sunset había pensado que era una cita ─ Después del museo fuimos a comer, también ahí pagó toda la comida, cuando nos sentamos ella acomodó mi silla, como un caballero en una novela romántica, y tuvimos algunos roces de manos "accidentales". Después me trajo a casa en la motocicleta, y dijo que iba a conseguirme un casco que fuera más con mi estilo, para la próxima vez que saliéramos. Y hablando de la motocicleta, creo que aceleraba a propósito para que yo la abrazara más fuerte. Cuando se despidió de mi lo hizo con un abrazo y me besó en la mejilla.

─ Bueno, Twilight, disculpa que te lo diga, pero eso claramente fue una cita ─ murmuró Cadence con una sonrisa ─ Aunque, si me permites decirlo, no suena para nada mal. Si fuera un chico, sería todo un príncipe.

─ ¡Exacto! Ese es el problema, me la pasé muy bien ─ confesó Twilight ─ creo que nunca me la había pasado tan bien con alguien. Pero ahora estoy confundida. Si Sunset realmente pensó que era una cita, y se comportó así conmigo… ¿Ella está interesada en mi de esa forma? Porque me gusta estar con Sunset, pero no estoy segura de que ella me guste de esa manera, nunca me ha gustado alguien. Todavía no acabo de comprender bien la amistad…

─ Bueno, si Sunset está o no interesada en ti es un asunto aparte, aquí lo importante es lo que sientes tú. No tienes por qué forzarte a sentir algo que no sientes. Y no tienes que temerle a sentir algo. Al fin y al cabo, enamorarse es una de las cosas más maravillosas que te pasarán. Debes vivir esa experiencia sin miedos. Solo escucha a tu corazón.

─ Ese es el problema, Cadence ─ respondió Twilight tras un suspiro ─ soy una persona acostumbrada a pensar, a analizar las cosas, a usar la cabeza. No sé cómo "escuchar a mi corazón", creo que nunca me ha dicho nada.

─ Bueno, empieza por ser honesta con lo que quieres, si Sunset te invita a salir otra vez, y tú quieres hacerlo, hazlo. No pasa nada. Y si Sunset hace o dice algo que te haga sentir incomoda díselo, ella lo entenderá. Si ella te insinúa, o te dice claramente que espera algo más de ti explícale que no sabes qué es lo que tú sientes. Y si ella no te dice nada, espera a tener bien claro lo que tú sientes antes de decirle algo. Cuando sea el momento entenderás eso de escuchar a tu corazón, porque hablará tan fuerte que vas a escuchar lo que quiere decirte. Y no importa si te enamoras de ella, o de un chico, u otra chica. Te vas a dar cuenta.

─ Gracias Cadence ─ dijo Twilight abrazándola ─ Realmente me ha servido mucho hablar contigo. Eres como la hermana mayor ideal. Y lamento que la cita con mi hermano no haya salido bien.

─ ¿Te lo contó? ─ preguntó Cadence un poco apenada, Twilight asintió ─ No es que la cita haya salido mal ─ sonrió ─ Él se portó muy lindo y atento. Tu hermano es muy agradable, sólo que… no es el indicado.

─ Sí, te entiendo, Rarity me prestó algunas películas, porque no puede creer que solo conozca unas cuantas, en una de ellas la chica se va de viaje, y conoce a un hombre que es un duque, y es romántico, atento y guapo. Es el chico ideal, pero no es el indicado, porque ella siempre ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo, quien la verdad no es tan bueno, porque es un mujeriego presumido, o bueno, lo era, hasta que se da cuenta que la ama.

─ Sí, es algo así ─ respondió Cadence sin poder evitar pensar que actualmente su mejor amiga era Luna ─ aunque no es mi caso… no es que yo esté enamorada de alguien ahora.

Twilight y Cadence se quedaron un rato más platicando, ahora de temas más triviales, hasta que se hizo tarde y Cadence tuvo que irse.

* * *

" _Querida princesa Twilight, acabo de regresar del museo, me la pasé muy bien. El museo es increíble, tiene exposiciones geniales. E ir con Twilight (tú sabes, la Twilight de este mundo) fue maravilloso, porque sabe muchas cosas, es como si nuestros conocimientos se complementaran porque las cosas que ella no sabía, las sabía yo, y viceversa. Y aunque ya supiéramos casi todas las cosas que explicaron en el museo, nos divertimos mucho porque había varias muestras interactivas. Sólo que… tú me metiste en la cabeza la idea de qué era una cita, así que me arreglé demasiado, y me porté como si realmente fuera una. Pero creo que para ella no fue una cita. Llegó tarde, fue con unos jeans viejos y una sudadera… cuando yo intentaba tomar su mano ella la quitaba, y se alejaba si yo me acercaba demasiado. Lo arruiné todo… definitivamente lo arruiné, ahora seguro piensa que soy una loca pervertida y ya no querrá salir conmigo nunca más. Necesito de tu sabio consejo princesa. Espero que puedas ayudarme porque no sé qué hacer para remediarlo, creo que la asusté y en verdad quiero que vuelva a salir conmigo porque la pasé muy bien. Ayúdame, por favor._

 _Con cariño, Sunset Shimmer._


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad por fin había terminado todas sus labores, casi era hora de la cena, y se disponía a ir a avisarle a Starlight, cuando recibió un mensaje de Sunset Shimmer desde el mundo humano.

Tomó el libro y leyó con atención el mensaje. Una carcajada se le escapó a media carta. Ella sólo había dicho lo de la cita en broma. Imaginó a Sunset, en su plan de galante caballero y volvió a reír. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco escribió su respuesta.

" _Querida Sunset Shimmer, lamento haberte causado confusión con mi comentario, no quería que arruinarás tu cita, y sí, dije cita, porque inconscientemente terminaste convirtiéndola en una, y no porque yo así lo haya sugerido, sino porque en el fondo, es lo que tú querías. Una cita con la linda, inteligente y dulce Twilight del mundo humano, tomarla de la mano, llevarla de paseo en tu motocicleta y besarla al caer la noche. Pero no te desanimes, si esa Twilight es un poco como yo era, tal vez no es que no quisiera tener una cita contigo, sino que nunca ha tenido una, no supo cómo reaccionar. Apenas está aprendiendo acerca de la amistad, el amor debe ser un tema bastante más avanzado para ella._

 _Sunset, creo que debes ser sincera contigo misma y pensar bien en lo que sientes por ella, aunque yo bromeara con lo de la cita, tú lo tomaste en serio e hiciste de ese paseo una cita, piensa por qué. Si ella realmente te gusta no tiene nada de malo, sé que para los humanos, que están un poco atrasados en muchas cosas, aun les parece un poco raro que dos chicas puedan enamorarse, pero tú creciste aquí, y sabes que el amor es otro modo de magia, y que su poder no depende de sus componentes, sino de la intensidad de los sentimientos y de la bondad de tus actos. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, yo trataré de apoyarte lo mejor que pueda._

 _No tengo "sabios consejos" para ofrecerte, sólo puedo sugerirte eso, que primero que aclares lo que sientes, y si sientes algo por ella, actúa. No te quedes callada y hazlo saber, pero no necesitas tratar de impresionarla, se tú misma, con la sencillez y humildad que ahora forman parte de ti, se espontanea, sólo haz caso a tu corazón Sunset._

 _Te quiere, tu amiga Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad,_

 _y aparentemente ahora, consejera de amor."_

* * *

Sunset Shimmer estaba quedándose dormida, con el libro que había estado intentando leer sobre la cara, cuando el característico zumbido de su libro mágico la despertó de golpe. Sunset corrió a tomar el libro mágico y leyó la respuesta de su amiga.

Se supone que la respuesta de Twilight la tranquilizaría, porque seguro Twilight diría algo útil, pero no fue así, Twilight dijo algo mucho mejor, y a la vez más problemático: la verdad. Sunset sabía, en el fondo, que lo que la princesa de la amistad decía era cierto. Quería una cita con Twilight, y aunque tampoco podía negar que primero se sintió atraída por la princesa de la amistad, cuando conoció a Twilight Sparkle, la chica de lentes, ansiosa por aprender y con ese aire dulce e inocente, ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Claro que Sunset no se permitía aceptarlo, siempre buscaba alguna manera de justificar que su nueva amiga ocupara gran parte de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando leyó las palabras de la princesa Twilight, la verdad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Intentar acercarse más a Twilight? ¿Esperar a ver como se comportaba Twilight con ella el lunes en la escuela? ¿Ser simplemente ella misma? Sunset suspiró profundamente y regresó a la cama, pero no conseguía dormir, toda la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago.

* * *

─ No Applejack, si quieres comer botanas toda la noche entonces tenemos que variar un poco e incluir cosas saludables, no podemos solo comer pizza y palomitas ─ explicaba Rarity a su novia, en medio del pasillo de botanas en el supermercado local ─ yo cedí con lo de las películas y veremos tus películas de terror, así que te toca ceder en esto.

─ Está bien, dulzura, está bien ─ suspiró Applejack admitiendo su derrota para evitar tener una discusión con su novia ─ podemos llevar un paquete de palomitas de maíz naturales, un paquete de papas fritas, y compraremos algunas verduras frescas. Yo preparé un pay de manzana y tenemos sidra en la granja.

─ Me parece perfecto ─ sonrió Rarity emocionada, en el fondo ella también esperaba esa pijamada, una noche de tranquilidad y diversión con Applejack, como en los viejos tiempos ─ Y pasaremos a ese nuevo lugar italiano a comprar pasta y pizza. Será una noche fantástica.

─ Lo será ─ sonrió Applejack al ver a su novia tan emocionada ─ y mañana podemos empezar a organizar lo de tu desfile de modas, te ayudaré tanto como pueda.

─ Eres la mejor, Applejack ─ exclamó Rarity sin poder contenerse y la abrazó con fuerza. Applejack correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

─ Quiero besarte ─ susurró la rubia al notar que el abrazo se prolongaba.

─ Sólo un rato más querida ─ respondió Rarity también susurrando ─ sólo terminamos las compras y nos vamos.

─ Pero quiero besarte ahora… por favor ─ dijo Applejack aún más bajo, no solía ser el tipo de chica que rogaba por un poco de atención, pero en ese momento, al sentirse tan feliz, al abrazar a Rarity en medio del supermercado, al oler su suave y embriagador aroma, sentía que no podría aguantar hasta llegar a la granja, tenía que besarla ya.

─ Está bien ─ sonrió Rarity enigmáticamente ─ sígueme.

Applejack siguió a Rarity hasta los baños del supermercado, que, para su buena suerte, se encontraban vacíos.

─ Besarnos en un baño público, ¿No es muy poca clase para ti, Rarity? ─ rio Applejack sorprendida.

─ Shhh, no digas nada, sólo bésame ─ respondió Rarity tras poner el seguro a la puerta.

Applejack sonrió y la besó en los labios, es verdad que no era el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero en ese momento ni el baño, ni el supermercado existían, solo ellas dos. Ellas y sus sentimientos, ellas y el amor que sentían la una por la otra, esos suaves labios que tenían la dicha de probar, y el cuerpo cálido de su compañera entre sus brazos. No necesitaban nada más. Pero el supermercado, el baño, y el resto del mundo volvieron a existir, porque alguien llamaba a la puerta, y no les quedó otra opción que separarse y abrir.

Salieron corriendo antes de que la señora que se disponía a entrar pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa.

Corrieron de vuelta al pasillo de botanas, su carrito aun las esperaba, y la pareja, agitada y sonrojada, sólo atinó a reír.

─ Eso fue emocionante ─ exclamó Rarity cuando la risa cesó ─ muy emocionante.

─ Menos mal que cerraste la puerta o nos habrían descubierto ─ murmuró Applejack un poco sonrojada.

─ Sí, bueno, sigamos con las compras y démonos prisa ─ respondió Rarity, que seguía con el corazón agitado en el pecho, y no solo por atravesar el supermercado corriendo, sino por la emoción que le había producido estar besándose con Applejack en un baño, con el riesgo de ser descubiertas.

Tal como habían acordado, terminaron de comprar las botanas para esa noche y se dirigieron al nuevo restaurante italiano. Alguien le había dicho a Rarity que el original estaba en la ciudad, y que era uno de los mejores, y ahora habían abierto una pequeña sucursal muy cerca de su casa.

El lugar era elegante y con clase, el decorado impecable y muy acorde con el tema. Rarity estaba fascinada con el lugar. Applejack en cambio, con sus jeans cortos y su camisa a cuadros, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

─ Bienvenidas a Dolce Amore ¿Mesa para dos? ─ preguntó el recepcionista sonriéndole a Rarity e ignorando por completo a Applejack.

─ En realidad venimos a recoger una orden para llevar ─ respondió Rarity con la jovialidad de alguien acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares.

─ Claro, preciosa. Yo me encargo ¿A qué nombre está? ─ preguntó el chico guiñando el ojo en un claro acto de coqueteo.

─ Rarity, llamé hace una hora ─ Rarity no era tonta, desde la secundaria era bastante popular con los chicos y sabía cuándo alguien le coqueteaba. También conocía a Applejack lo suficiente como para saber que ese tipo de situaciones, más que provocarle celos, la hacían sentir insegura.

─ Que hermoso nombre ─ sonrió el chico sin apartar la vista de Rarity ─ Tal vez puedas darme tu número, te invitaré a cenar.

─ Gracias, pero ya tengo quien me invite a cenar ─ respondió Rarity volteando a ver a Applejack, que llevaba todo el rato mirando al piso con frustración ─ Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de sólo traer mi pedido por favor?

El chico miró a Applejack entre confundido y sorprendido, y sin decir palabra se acercó a la barra y regresó con una bolsa en las manos.

─ Su cuenta, señoritas ─ dijo el chico completamente serio, extendiéndoles la bolsa y la nota.

Applejack se apresuró a tomarlas, y antes de que Rarity pudiera sacar la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera, le entregó un par de billetes al chico.

─ Puedes quedarte con el cambio, cómprate algo lindo ─ sonrió Applejack con seguridad, Rarity también sonrió ante la reacción de la rubia.

─ ¿Y eso qué fue? ─ preguntó Rarity cuando ya estaban fuera del lugar.

─ Te invité la cena ─ respondió guiñando el ojo ─ …que rechazaras a ese chico, y le dieras a entender que sales conmigo significa mucho para mí. Sé que quieres mantener el secreto, y lo respeto, pero a veces me asusta que tu afán por ocultarlo te lleve a salir con algún chico para cubrir las apariencias.

─ Te amo, Applejack ─ dijo Rarity, y la besó en medio de la calle sin importarle la gente que en ese momento caminaba junto a ellas─ no saldré con nadie más, y te prometo que esto no será para siempre, se lo diremos a todos, pronto. Pero es un tema delicado, aunque todo mundo sabe lo de Lyra Heartstrings y Sweetie Drops, seriamos las primeras en hacerlo oficial, y eso nos pondría en boca de todos, lo cual no siempre es bueno… y si llegara a oidos de mis padres, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían, siempre han creído que creceré y me casaré con un modelo, un cantante o un actor al que conoceré diseñándole algo.

─ Entonces… cuando seamos mayores y todo ¿Tú te ves conmigo? ─ preguntó Applejack entre sorprendida y emocionada.

─ Claro… es decir, sí tú también lo quieres ─ respondió Rarity sonrojada, Applejack la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola un poco del piso y dio un par de giros con ella entre sus brazos ─ Te amo.

─ Te amo ─ respondió Applejack regresando a Rarity al piso, sonriendo como nunca antes.

La pareja caminó hasta la granja de los Apple, llegaron cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. La casa estaba desierta. Applebloom se quedaría a dormir con Sweetie Belle. Mientras que la abuela Smith y Big Mac estaban de viaje en un pueblo cercano, arreglando unos negocios.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no habría nadie en casa? ─ preguntó Rarity un poco nerviosa ─ Pudiste mencionar un detalle así de importante ─ comenzaba a molestarse ─ No estoy lista para esto, Applejack. Y me engañaste.

─ Lo siento Rarity, yo no sabía que la abuela y mi hermano se irían, me lo han dicho esta misma tarde ─ se explicó Applejack ─ No es ninguna clase de trampa o truco, ya te lo dije, quiero una pijamada normal, no haremos nada más que ver películas y comer, si te hace sentir más tranquila puedo quedarme en la habitación de Applebloom mientras tu duermes en la mía, y no me acercaré.

─ Cariño, no quise… ─ se disculpó Rarity apenada ─ está bien, te creo, y no hace falta que duermas en otro lado, quiero que duermas a mi lado, y me abraces, tal vez nos besemos un par de veces, y será una pijamada perfecta.

En un par de segundos, al ver que sus palabras habían lastimado a su novia, el enojo de Rarity se convirtió en comprensión. Y es que en realidad Applejack siempre era clara y honesta, era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, sería incapaz de mentirle o engañarla.

La pareja puso manos a la obra, y en pocos minutos ya habían puesto una mesa frente al televisor, habían servido la pasta, la pizza y un poco de sidra, habían puesto unas cuantas almohadas y cobijas en el sillón y habían dejado las botanas servidas, listas para cuando quisieran comerlas.

─ Oh, es verdad, las películas ─ exclamó Applejack de repente ─ ya regreso.

Applejack subió corriendo a su habitación, y regresó en segundos, con algunos DVD.

─ No es Coco Chanel, y después de cenar sí que veremos películas de terror, pero pensé que te gustaría empezar con algo tranquilo, mientras cenamos ─ explicó Applejack encendiendo el DVD ─ Aún no la he visto, pero leí en internet que es de los mejores musicales, y es un gran romance. En la pantalla inicial aparecieron Nicole Kidman y Ewan McGregor.

─ Me encanta esta película, ganó el Oscar a mejor vestuario en el 2001 ─ exclamó Rarity emocionada ─ también ganó el de mejor dirección de arte. Ya lo verás, tanto la ambientación como los vestuarios son maravillosos, y Christian es tan lindo y romántico…

─ Bueno, ya, que me voy a poner celosa ─ bromeó Applejack presionando el botón para iniciar la película.

127 minutos, un plato de pasta y media pizza después:

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Rarity, que estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Applejack, la rubia se limpió disimuladamente la lagrima que empezaba a nacer en sus parpados.

─ ¿Te gustó? ─ preguntó Rarity enjugándose los ojos.

─ Me encantó, es muy hermosa, los musicales no son los mío, pero este no ha estado mal ─ sonrió Applejack ─ y ahora… empecemos con algo de zombies. Puedes abrazarme si te asustas.

Rarity suspiró, le esperaba una larga noche de ver sangre y viseras volar en la pantalla.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaba de las 3:00 am, la pareja se había puesto los pijamas hace mucho, ya no había rastro de la pizza y casi no había botanas. Rarity estaba abrazada al brazo de Applejack, mordisqueando nerviosamente una de sus cuidadas uñas. En la pantalla se escucharon los cuatro disparos, seguidos de los sollozos, y finalmente el grito desgarrador.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio Applejack? ¿Ese es el final? ─ preguntó Rarity saltando del sillón, las ojeras empezaban a colorearse bajo sus ojos, y su cabello, que siempre estaba impecable, ahora estaba atado en una cómoda coleta.

─ Pues, sí. Ese es el final ─ respondió Applejack ─ Es genial, ¿no?

─ No, claro que no… si hubieran esperado un poco, todos se habrían salvado… y esa mujer, si la hubieran seguido desde el principio… ─ Rarity estaba exaltada, bastante impresionada con el final de la película.

─ Lo sé, creo que eso es lo que la hace genial ─ Applejack se levantó del sillón y apagó la televisión ─ lo más aterrador no es la incertidumbre del principio, ni los monstruos que vemos después. Lo aterrador es ver todo lo que es capaz de hacer una persona, es ver como el encierro y el miedo te pueden enloquecer, y como, a veces tenemos que tomar la decisión más difícil y vivir con la duda de qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos elegido algo diferente.

─ Sí, pero es bastante perturbador ─ suspiró Rarity ─ Al menos fue mucho mejor que esa donde todos los sucesos extraños los graba una cámara, creo que me pasé dormida la mitad de película.

─ Sí, no es para todos, supongo ─ sonrió Applejack ─ Gracias amor, me hizo muy feliz que vieras estas películas conmigo ─ la rubia abrazó a su novia por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla ─ ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

─ Mmm, no estoy segura, creo que tendrás que decírmelo de nuevo ─ sonrió Rarity, aunque Applejack no podía verla.

─ Te amo, Rarity. Te amo, te amo, te amo ─ y con cada "te amo", Applejack depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Rarity ─ ¿Y tú Rarity? ¿Me amas?

Rarity se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Applejack. Junto su frente con la de su novia para mirarla directo a los ojos, y sonrió.

─ Te amo más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar Applejack ─ los labios de Rarity se unieron a los de Applejack en un beso intenso y apasionado.

Applejack fue empujando poco a poco a Rarity, hasta que ambas cayeron en el sillón, el beso subía de intensidad, provocando que su temperatura subiera, y que ese cosquilleo bajo su vientre aumentara. Las manos de Rarity se movían mucho más que de costumbre, colándose por debajo de la camiseta de su novia, que dio un respingo ante el contacto, se encontraba acalorada y sin saber qué hacer, porque por un lado deseaba más que nada apagar el fuego que emergía de su interior, pero por otro había prometido respetar a Rarity y no presionarla con eso, aunque ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa, cualquier movimiento en falso de Applejack podía ser malinterpretado, y desencadenar una discusión.

Applejack decidió avanzar lentamente, así que mientras las traviesas manos de Rarity acariciaban su espalda, contraataco besándola en el cuello, un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Rarity, que se estremeció al sentir los labios cálidos y húmedos en el cuello. Applejack, maravillada con la reacción de su novia, quería mucho más, pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

─ ¿Seguimos? ¿O me detengo? ─ preguntó Applejack agitada, sintiendo que si continuaba un poco más ya no podría detenerse.

─ Yo… ─ Rarity la miró, con la respiración agitada, se sentía confundida, una parte de ella quería continuar, pero otra quería detenerse ─ no… no lo sé. No estoy segura.

─ Rarity… ─ Applejack la abrazó con dulzura y le dio un dulce beso en la frente ─ si no estás segura, es porque no estás lista. Y eso está bien. Yo esperaré, en serio.

─ Pero… te amo Applejack, en serio ─ dijo Rarity alejándose un poco ─ y quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no sé sí quiero que pase esta noche. Sé que suena a que lo complico demasiado, porque eres la persona que amo, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, así que da igual si lo hacemos esta noche, o en un mes, o en un año, es sólo que…

─ Shhhh, cariño, no necesitas explicármelo, lo entiendo ─ dijo Applejack, aunque en realidad no acababa de comprenderlo del todo, pero sabía que Rarity era una romántica, y soñaba con su mágica primera vez. Un sillón a las 4:00 am no parecía nada mágico.

─ Gracias ─ susurró Rarity abrazándola con fuerza, se quedaron así por varios minutos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y calidez de ese abrazo, que por su inocencia contrastaba con el arranque de pasión de hacía unos minutos ─ Es tarde, vayamos a dormir.

* * *

Twilight se removía entre las sabanas, hacía un buen rato que se había quedado dormida, pero se movía constantemente y la habitación parecía arder. Dentro de su mente todo era caos. El monstruo en que se había convertido durante los Juegos de la Amistad la perseguía en sus sueños.

 _"─ ¿De verdad pensaste que era una cita? ─ se burlaba cruelmente Midnight Sparkle, volando alrededor de Twilight, que sollozaba mientras Canterlot High ardía en llamas ─ Alguien como ella jamás saldría contigo, eres débil, no tuviste el valor para descubrir tu verdadero poder, no te atreviste a ser yo._

 _─ Tenía que salvar a mis amigas ─ se defendió Twilight, pero le era imposible ocultar el miedo en su voz._

 _─ ¿Amigas? ¿Qué amigas? ─ una carcajada resonó con fuerza ─ ¿Las chicas que te ignoraron toda la secundaria? ¿Las que se burlaron de ti una y mil veces? ¿Las que siempre te odiaron por poner tan alto la vara con la que Cinch compara al resto de los estudiantes?_

 _─ No, en el fondo son buenas chicas, estaban frustradas, por culpa de Cinch, igual que todos. Igual que yo ─ Twilight se levantó y trató de usar su magia para apagar el fuego que consumía Canterlot High ─ Y ahora debo salvar a mis nuevas amigas._

 _─ No puedes usar magia ¿Qué no lo has entendido? ¡Vaya! Y pensé que eras lista... Yo soy la fuente de tu poder ─ Midnight Sparkle levantó los brazos, avivando el fuego ─ Yo soy tu lado más oscuro, tus miedos, tus ambiciones, tus deseos. No puedes negarme._

 _─ Tal vez seas parte de mí, pero no soy como tú, no me conoces en realidad ─ Twilight giraba, siguiendo con la mirada el revolotear de Midnight._

 _Entre las llamas se formó una visión, Sunset besando los labios de Twilight al final de la cita. El fuego crepitó con fuerza._

 _─ Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que una parte de ti deseaba que esto pasara ─ río Midnight dejando de volar, deteniéndose frente a Twilight ─ Querías que la hermosa e inteligente Sunset Shimmer te besara. No eres más que una nerd patética y sin chiste. Y ahora, además, lesbiana. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían los demás si supieran que te gusta una chica? ¿Necesitas agregarle una cosa más a la lista de razones por las que el mundo no te entiende?_

 _─ No… no es verdad… yo no… ─ Twilight se había quedado sin palabras, temblaba, sin poder apartar la mirada del fuego._

 _─ Pero yo sí te entiendo, si tan sólo me dejaras salir, no te importaría lo que pensaran los demás, y Sunset Shimmer sería tuya en segundos. Podrías usar tu magia y tener más poder. Más conocimiento. Sólo necesitas liberarme…"_

─ ¿Twilie? ¿Twilie? ¿Estás bien? ─ Shinning Armor había escuchado gritos en la habitación de su hermana menor, así que había ido a ver qué ocurría.

─ ¿Shinning? ─ Twilight despertó de su pesadilla bañada en sudor ─ Estoy bien, sólo fue una pesadilla.

─ ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Estás pálida y temblando ─ Shinning tocó la frente de su hermana ─ ¿Te resfriaste? Dejaste la ventana abierta.

─ No, yo siempre cierro la ventana, me aseguró de haberla cerrado ─ cuando Twilight miró, la ventana estaba abierta, un escalofrío la recorrió, mientras la risa de Midnight Sparkle volvía a su mente.

─ Bueno, la cerraré por si acaso, es una noche fresca ─ ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas? ─ Twilight negó con la cabeza ─ Está bien, buenas noches.

─ Buenas noches, hermano.

Twilight ya no quería dormir, no quería soñar otra vez. Tomó un libro de su escritorio y se puso a leer, hasta que el sueño la sorprendió nuevamente.

* * *

Applejack despertó lentamente, Rarity seguía a su lado, abrazándola como cuando se habían quedado dormidas. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La besó en la frente con dulzura y salió de la cama.

─ ¡¿Las diez?! ─ gritó Applejack al mirar el reloj de pulsera que descansaba junto a su sombrero ─ Demonios, debí empezar a trabajar hace horas.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó Rarity, que despertó por el grito, al ver a su novia ponerse un viejo overol a toda prisa ─ ¿Está todo bien?

─ Sí amor, está todo bien, duerme un poco más si quieres, yo debo ir a trabajar un poco, hay una cosecha de manzanas que debo recoger hoy mismo.

─ Puedo ayudarte, si quieres ─ sonrió Rarity saliendo de la cama, Applejack la miró sorprendida ─ ¿Qué?

─ Nada, es sólo que nunca te habías ofrecido a ayudarme ─ Applejack la miraba, dándose cuenta de la suerte que tenía al ser correspondido su amor ─ Entonces iré a prepararnos el desayuno mientras te vistes.

─ Está bien, no tardaré ─ dijo Rarity entrando al baño con una pequeña maleta que contenía diversos cosméticos.

Aunque Applejack ya sabía que ese "no tardaré" no era del todo cierto, así que bajó a la cocina y se tomó su tiempo para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Rarity bajó, con lo que ella consideraba ropa de trabajo, aunque seguía pareciendo un atuendo de pasarela, el desayuno ya estaba servido. Pan tostado, jalea, huevos revueltos, tocino, fruta fresca, café, leche y jugo de manzana. Todo al centro de la mesa.

─ ¡Vaya! Applejack… esto se ve maravilloso ─ exclamó Rarity sentándose a la mesa.

─ Bueno, tenemos muchas manzanas que recoger hoy, y podemos dar un paseo después, así que necesitamos desayunar bien ─ explicó Applejack sirviéndose generosas porciones en su plato.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron directo al campo, Applejack empujaba la carretilla con las canastas vacías, Rarity caminaba a su lado.

─ Muy bien, es aquí ─ Applejack se detuvo juntó a un árbol ─ Necesitamos llenar cinco canastas para cubrir el pedido de los Cake, así que yo me subiré al árbol y te lanzaré las manzanas, trata de atraparlas con la canasta.

─ Está bien, puedo hacerlo ─ dijo Rarity con decisión, tomando la canasta.

Después de cuatro o cinco manzanas echas puré en el piso, Rarity había logrado dominar la técnica, así que no tomó demasiado tiempo llenar las cinco canastas.

─ Amor, deberías subir, la vista te gustará ─ dijo Applejack tras lanzar la última manzana ─ No tengas miedo.

─ Pero no sé subir árboles ─ se disculpó Rarity ─ y no sé si esa rama aguante nuestro peso.

─ No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a subir ─ sonrió Applejack bajando unas cuantas ramas para ofrecerle la mano ─ iremos a una rama más resistente.

Rarity suspiró y tomó la mano de Applejack. Trepó como pudo, preguntándose cómo se dejaba convencer de cosas así, pero cuando llegó a la cima, y echó un vistazo sintió algo indescriptible. Podía ver toda la granja desde ahí, podía ver el valle que se extendía más allá, y podía ver una parte de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían. Más importante aún, estaba ahí con Applejack, ella se sacaba su lado más aventurero y alocado, la inspiraba a hacer cosas que jamás habría imaginado, como subir a un árbol, o besarse en un baño público, o ver películas de terror.

─ ¿Y bien, amor? ¿Te gusta? ─ Applejack abrazó a Rarity, y sin esperar respuesta le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

─ Me encanta, en serio ─ respondió Rarity cuando el beso terminó ─ Te amo, Applejack.

Muy cerca de ahí, alguien observaba sigilosamente entre las sombras.


	9. Chapter 9

El fin de semana había terminado, y el lunes sorprendió a Twilight esta vez. Había tenido otra noche de pesadillas, por lo que había descansado poco. En algún momento había apagado el despertador para seguir durmiendo. Cuando su hermano fue a despertarla, apenas y tenía tiempo para llegar a la hora de entrada.

Twilight se bañó y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Sunset por su parte había llegado a la escuela un poco más temprano de lo habitual, estaba un poco nerviosa, pues seguía algo confundida por su cita con Twilight, y más específicamente por sus sentimientos hacia ella. Dentro de su mente una lucha entre el miedo y las ganas de verla. La carta de la Princesa de la Amistad resonaba en su mente. Pero Twilight no llegaba a la escuela.

─ ¡Sunset! Llegaste temprano ─ exclamó Pinkie Pie, la primera de sus amigas en llegar ─ Yo tuve que llegar antes porque estoy ayudando a la subdirectora Luna con la organización del campamento. ¿Y tú?

─ Nada en especial ─ respondió Sunset, que seguía buscando disimuladamente a la siempre puntual Twilight ─ Desperté un poco antes así que decidí venir directo a la escuela. No había notado que casi todos llegan solo unos minutos antes.

─ Bueno, usualmente Rainbow Dash siempre llega temprano también, corre en la pista todas las mañanas, y poco después llega Fluttershy, que pasa primero a ver a los animales del refugio ─ comentó Pinkie, hablando con rapidez ─ Hablando de ellas, este fin de semana fueron por uno de mis nuevos pastelillos y estuvimos platicando de algo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta contando con tu total discreción?

─ Sí, claro ─ respondió Sunset tratando de centrar su atención en Pinkie ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Bueno… ¿Tú sabes que Lyra Heartstrings y Sweetie Drops son pareja? ─ la pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa a Sunset, que se limitó a asentir un par de veces ─ Bueno, he estado pensando, que tal vez ellas dos no sean las únicas…

Sunset sintió su rostro enrojecer, se sentía descubierta y expuesta. Pinkie Pie era sumamente observadora, y aunque no lo pareciera, sumamente inteligente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de algo?

─ Ahm, creo que es posible… ─ respondió Sunset tratando de actuar natural y segura ─ estadísticamente es probable que en nuestra escuela haya varias personas homosexuales o bisexuales, y tal vez un par de transgénero. Los números nos indican que el porcentaje…

─ Sunset, no hablo de números, sino de lo que es bastante obvio: miradas, sonrisas, esa inevitable cercanía entre dos personas…

─ ¡Pinkie Pie! ─ la subdirectora Luna se acercaba a ellas, y no parecía precisamente de buen humor ─ Llevo quince minutos esperándote. Faltan pocos días para el campamento y aún hay mucho por hacer. Buenos días, Sunset.

─ Buenos días, subdirectora ─ saludó Sunset agradeciendo la interrupción, obviamente Pinkie Pie ya se había dado cuenta, pero era con quien menos deseaba comentarlo ─ Nos vemos en clase, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie se fue, y Sunset siguió esperando la llegada de Twilight.

Los minutos pasaban y a Sunset le parecían largos y aburridos. Twilight no llegaba. Pero Applejack y Rarity acababan de llegar, juntas como todos los días. Las dos parecían irradiar alegría, una especie de luz indescriptible.

─ Buenos días chicas ─ saludó Sunset cuando sus amigas llegaron a su lado ─ ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?

─ Maravilloso ─ respondió Rarity con una sonrisa ─ Cenamos en un restaurante italiano nuevo y la comida es deliciosa… además el camarero era guapo y encantador. Deberíamos ir todas juntas alguna vez.

─ ¿Qué tal el tuyo, Sunset? ─ preguntó Applejack tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, no le gustaba para nada cuando Rarity mentía, y menos cuando hablaba de chicos atractivos.

─ Fui al museo con Twilight… por cierto ¿La han visto? Ya debería de haber llegado, siempre llega antes ─ respondió Sunset, reanudando su búsqueda con la mirada.

─ ¿Pasa algo, querida? ─ preguntó Rarity notando su intranquilidad ─ Luces un poco… inquieta.

─ Yo… es sólo que… no lo sé… puede que haya hecho algo en el museo… algo que molestó a Twilight ─ respondió Sunset alisándose nerviosamente el cabello.

─ ¿A que te refieres, Sunset? ─ preguntó Applejack sentándose al lado de su amiga ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó y por qué crees que molestó a Twilight?

─ Pues… ─ Sunset se debatía entre decirle la verdad a sus amigas u ocultarlo todo, tal vez ellas pudieran ser de ayuda, o tal vez la confundieran más ─ lo que pasó es que…

─ ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¿Escucharon lo que pasó? ─ interrumpió el grito de Rainbow Dash que llegó corriendo, seguida de Fluttershy ─ Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings tuvieron una discusión el fin de semana, así que, para disculparse, Sweetie Drops ha pegado un cartel enorme afuera del salón de Matemáticas para decirle que la ama.

─ Entonces… ¿Su relación ya es oficial? ─ preguntó Applejack ─ digo, ya todos lo sabíamos, pero ahora… es abiertamente oficial.

─ ¿Qué habrá pasado como para que Sweetie Drops decidiera dar ese paso? ─ dijo Rarity ─ No estaría mal ir a echarle un vistazo a ese cartel.

Rarity y Applejack siguieron a Rainbow y Fluttershy al salón de Matemáticas, pero Sunset no se les unió, quería ver a Twilight antes de clases.

El pasillo del salón de Matemáticas se encontraba bastante concurrido, y es que todos querían enterarse de la noticia del momento. Sweetie Drops esperaba pacientemente con un ramo de flores, enfrente de un enorme cartel. Los curiosos miraban disimuladamente, mientras que algunos felicitaban a Sweetie por su valentía, y los más aventureros intentaban averiguar qué había pasado.

FLASHBACK:

Lyra y Sweetie habían ido a la ciudad el fin de semana para un festival de música, estaban muy emocionadas porque tocaría una de sus bandas favoritas, y además pasarían todo el fin de semana juntas.

Todo había sido felicidad el sábado, habían visto a su banda favorita, coreado todas las canciones, y conocido algunas nuevas bandas interesantes. Habían cenado en un original restaurante japonés (y no el intento de sushi que vendían en Canterlot). Y habían pasado una noche muy… entretenida, en la habitación del hotel.

Pero el domingo pasó algo que, a pesar de ya estar acostumbradas, esta vez tomaría un rumbo distinto.

Todo comenzó cuando se toparon con un viejo amigo de Sweetie Drops. Él y su mejor amigo estaban en el festival.

─ Sweetie, que gusto encontrarte por aquí ─ saludó el chico ─ Este es mi amigo Hurricane Blue. ¿Quién es tu linda amiga?

─ Shooter, hace años que no nos vemos ─ dijo Sweetie abrazando al chico ─ Ella es mi amiga, Lyra Heartstrings.

─ Mucho gusto ─ saludó Lyra, quien intentaba ocultar su molestia al ser presentada como la "amiga".

─ ¿Quieren acompañarnos por unas bebidas? ─ preguntó Shooter dirigiéndose a Lyra.

─ Sí, claro ─ respondió Sweetie ─ justo estaba por decirle a Lyra que fuéramos por algo de beber, de todos modos, esta banda no es muy buena.

Los cuatro fueron a comprar las bebidas, y se sentaron a platicar.

─ Cuando éramos niños todos estaban enamorados de Sweetie ─ dijo Shooter, intentando hacer platica ─ excepto yo. Era más como un amigo, solíamos jugar a los espías juntos.

─ Pues yo hubiera sido otro de tus enamorados ─ dijo Hurricane guiñándole el ojo a Sweetie ─ Eres la chica más bonita que he visto. A mi amigo le gusta tu amiga, podríamos salir los cuatro juntos.

─ Gracias Hurricane, pero me temo que no eres precisamente mi tipo ─ explicó Sweetie sonriéndole al chico.

─ No… Seguro ya tienes novio ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó el chico.

─ Yo… ─ Sweetie dudó, y miró a Lyra, que estaba visiblemente incomoda ─ No tengo un novio.

─ Una chica como tú sin novio, no me la creo ─ dijo Hurricane poniendo cara de galán.

─ Tal vez es lesbiana ─ bromeó Shooter ─ en la escuela siempre tuvo más amigos que amigas, y era un poco ruda para jugar.

─ ¡No soy lesbiana! ─ exclamó Sweetie ─ Simplemente no quiero salir con nadie.

─ Podrías darme una oportunidad, tal vez por fuera no sea tu tipo, pero por dentro quizá te dé una sorpresa ─ insistió Hurricane.

─ Está bien, lo voy a pensar ─ respondió Sweetie para quitárselo de encima.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti, Lyra? ¿Tienes novio? ─ preguntó Shooter, en claro afán de coqueteo.

─ No, no tengo novio. Y no quiero salir con ninguno de ustedes, de hecho, creo que yo ya me voy ─ dijo levantándose de la mesa, tratando de ocultar su molestia.

─ Lyra, espera ─ dijo Sweetie levantándose también ─ Aún faltan unas horas para que el evento termine.

─ Pues quédate con Hurricane a darle una oportunidad, yo me voy ─ Sin más, Lyra salió corriendo de ahí. Sweetie la siguió, pero no quería armar ningún escándalo, así que la siguió en silencio hasta el hotel.

Lyra entró en la habitación y cerró de un portazo tras de si. Sweetie rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con la llave y entró también.

─ ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué haces? ─ preguntó Sweetie al ver que Lyra guardaba sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que había llevado.

─ Ya me cansé ─ respondió Lyra gritando ─ estoy cansada de tener que andar a escondidas, estoy cansada de tener que mentirle a mi familia. Estoy cansada de tener que esperar a que el pasillo o el salón este vacío para besarte en la escuela. Y estoy cansada de que niegues lo que somos.

─ Ya hablamos de esto ─ respondió Sweetie ─ dijimos que lo mejor para ambas sería mantenerlo en secreto. Tú estuviste de acuerdo.

─ Bien, pues ya no lo estoy. Ya no estoy de acuerdo. No estamos haciendo nada malo, maldita sea. No tenemos por qué escondernos. Nos amamos. ¿Por qué gritárselo al mundo sería un problema? ─ Lyra, había terminado de empacar, tomó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta.

─ No, espera ─ dijo Sweetie tomándola del brazo ─ no puedes irte sola. Vamos a hablarlo.

─ ¿Hablar qué? Sweetie, decidimos ser discretas porque tú así lo quisiste, yo quería estar contigo, por eso estuve de acuerdo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Toda la escuela lo sabe, hace mucho que no es ningún secreto, y nadie ha dicho nada. Y hoy, nadie nos conoce aquí, hace años que no veías a hace tipo, podías haberme presentado como tu novia. No voy a hablar nada contigo hasta que estés dispuesta a decírselo a todos.

Lyra salió de la habitación y caminó a la parada del autobús, con las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas. Sweetie tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío, si no quería perder a su novia debía tomar una decisión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Lyra llegó a la escuela, su primera clase era Matemáticas… con Sweetie, quien le había marcado un sinfín de veces la noche anterior, pero estaba demasiado molesta, y sensible para hablar con ella. De hecho, pensó en faltar a clases, pero en época de exámenes no era buena idea. Cuando llegó al pasillo del salón, había todo un tumulto, al verla llegar todos abrieron paso.

Sweetie Drops la esperaba con un ramo de girasoles, sus favoritos. En la pared del salón, un letrero ponía "Lyra, te amo, y estoy lista para gritárselo al mundo. Por favor, perdóname."

─ Lyra, por favor escúchame. Tenías razón, no hay motivos para ocultar lo que sentimos, no tenemos por qué ocultárselo a nadie, porque lo que sentimos es real y sincero ─ dijo Sweetie frente a todos ─ Cometí un terrible error ayer, lo he cometido todo este tiempo al ocultar mi amor por ti, y hoy quiero corregirlo. Yo sé que habrá obstáculos, gente que no estará de acuerdo, pero lo enfrentaremos juntas. Te amo Lyra Heartstrings.

Lyra no dijo nada, unas lágrimas de emoción resbalaban por sus mejillas. Corrió a los brazos de su novia y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

─ Muy romántico, chicas ─ dijo la subdirectora Luna, que había sido atraída por el tumulto y había observado todo ─ mis más sinceras felicitaciones, en serio. Pero las clases están por comenzar, así que vayan todos a sus salones.

De inmediato el pasillo comenzó a despejarse. La feliz pareja guardó el cartel y entraron a clases, tomadas de la mano, sin nada que ocultar.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight miró su reloj, la clase había empezado hace diez minutos y ella apenas bajaba del autobús, corrió por los pasillos hasta el salón de Literatura Avanzada y llamó a la puerta. El profesor le indicó que pasara con un gesto de desaprobación. Sunset le sonrió, así que Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

─ Como decía, antes de que Sparkle interrumpiera ─ dijo el profesor ─ aunque claramente el autor tiene una intencionalidad al redactar su obra, lo realmente importante no son los simbolismos ocultos que creemos encontrar, ni el significado real de su obra, o el contexto de la misma ─ Sunset miraba de reojo a Twilight, que estaba concentrada en las palabras del profesor ─ Sino lo que su obra provoca en cada uno. Si partimos desde esa idea, un libro puede significar millones de cosas diferentes. Y esa, chicos, es la magia de la literatura. Tener el poder de expresar tus pensamientos y emociones, y a la vez poder provocar tantos pensamientos y emociones diferentes como lectores en el mundo. Es por eso que, durante este ciclo escolar, no hablamos del análisis psicoanalítico de los personajes, ni el impacto histórico de las obras, ni siquiera de las vidas de los autores. Sí, gran parte del curso fue lectura individual, porque sólo leyendo podían conectar con las emociones que les provoca cada autor. Es por eso que no tendremos un aburrido examen donde yo les pregunte quien escribió La Divina Comedia, o en que año se publicó Cumbres Borrascosas. Su examen final constará de dos partes. La primera consistirá en elegir un libro que ya hayan leído, ese libro que haya despertado sus pensamientos o emociones más intensos e interesantes, y plasmarán esos pensamientos y emociones en un ensayo con extensión libre. Oscar Wilde dijo una vez que para escribir sólo se necesitan dos cosas, tener algo que decir, y decirlo. Como sé que todos tienen algo que decir, la segunda parte de su tarea será decirlo ─ los alumnos lo miraron extrañados ─ van a escribir, lo que ustedes quieran, un poema, un cuento, una canción… no importa, piensen en ese algo que les gustaría decir y conviértanlo en arte.

Sunset de inmediato pensó en Twilight, lo único que quería era decirle que, aunque no entendía nada referente al amor, cuando la veía sentía que no hacía falta entender nada, porque estaba con ella.

Desafortunadamente para Sunset, en ese momento lo que menos había en la cabeza de Twilight eran pensamientos románticos. Sus pesadillas estaban al acecho constante de su mente, dejándola con la cabeza vuelta un lio, asustada de si misma y de su poder. El resto de las palabras del profesor sonaban como un lejano murmullo. Las palabras de Midnight Sparkle hicieron eco en su mente cuando volteó a ver a Sunset, que le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

La clase terminó minutos después, pues el profesor quería que comenzaran a trabajar cuanto antes, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron del salón de inmediato, pero Twilight parecía no haberse dado cuenta del fin de la clase.

─ ¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Sunset, regresando la mente de Twilight al mundo real.

─ Sunset… ─ murmuró Twilight ─ Lo siento… no dormí muy bien anoche, creo que aún tengo algo de sueño.

─ ¿Pasó algo malo? ─ preguntó Sunset preocupada ─ ¿Puedo ayudarte?

─ No es nada, sólo pesadillas ─ respondió Twilight con fingida indiferencia ─ Y para colmo el autobús quedó atrapado en el tráfico unos minutos.

─ Bueno, para las pesadillas podrías hablar conmigo, tal vez verbalizarlo te libere y te haga sentir mejor ─ le dijo Sunset con una sonrisa ─ Y con lo del tráfico no puedo hacer mucho, pero tal vez deberías considerar mudarte. Viajar todos los días desde la ciudad debe ser muy pesado, te ahorrarías un par de horas que bien podrías utilizar para otras cosas, y así ya no llegarías tarde.

─ Creo que eso de mudarme no suena mal, seguro que mis padres estarían de acuerdo, así estaría más cerca de la escuela, y de todas mis amigas ─ respondió Twilight ─ ¿Me ayudarías a buscar un lugar? Eres la única que no vive con sus padres y no parece representarte ningún problema.

─ Claro, de hecho, vi un letrero de departamento en renta a unas calles de donde vivo, no es muy lejos de aquí, yo llego en cinco minutos en la motocicleta, hasta podría pasar por ti en las mañanas ─ comentó Sunset emocionada, sonrojándose un poco ─ digo, si tú quieres. Puedo pasar a preguntar cuando terminen las clases.

─ Podríamos ir juntas ─ dijo Twilight ignorando por fin la voz en su cabeza, que le advertía acerca de Sunset ─ tenemos Matemáticas juntas como ultima clase.

─ Claro, entonces iremos hoy mismo a investigar… ─ dijo la pelirroja ─ y creo que deberíamos salir del salón, ya no hay nadie aquí. Iré a la biblioteca para empezar con el proyecto final ¿Vienes?

─ Sí, claro, vamos ─ respondió Twilight tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón junto con Sunset.

* * *

La subdirectora Luna había pasado toda la mañana organizando las cosas para su excursión al Campamento Everfree, cerca de las 11:00 a.m. había decidido que era hora de tomarse un descanso y almorzar algo. Así que a las 11:15 a.m. ya estaba en su oficina con un emparedado de jamón, queso y tomates, un té helado y un poco de puré de manzana.

Su computadora estaba encendida, pues había mandado algunos correos a los padres de familia del comité. Así que decidió aprovechar para conectarse y revisar si Cadence estaba conectada, aunque seguramente ella también estaba ocupada con los exámenes finales y los torneos deportivos de fin de curso, pero nada perdía intentando.

 _Luna se ha conectado._

 _Cadence está escribiendo…_

 _Cadence 11:18 a.m: ¡Luna! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte conectada!_

 _Luna 11:18 a.m: Me tomé un descanso para almorzar algo. Llevo toda la mañana preparando el viaje al campamento que tendremos al terminar los exámenes._

 _Cadence 11:19 a.m: Ya, yo también me he tomado un descanso, los exámenes finales son un suplicio en Crystal, además está el baile de fin de cursos y la ceremonia de entrega de trofeos._

 _Luna 11:19 a.m: La próxima vez que sienta que mi trabajo es demasiado pesado, pensaré en tí, tú lo pasas mucho peor, jajaja._

 _Cadence 11:20 a.m: No sé si sentirme halagada o preocupada. Que yo como decana trabaje más que una subdirectora es de preocupar._

 _Luna 11:20 a.m: Bueno, mi cuenta bancaria no opina lo mismo. Como decana ganas mucho más que yo, como subdirectora. Aunque claro, Canterlot High es una escuela local, y Crystal Prep es un colegio privado._

 _Cadence 11:20 a.m: Alguna ventaja debía tener que me exploten así. Y ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Canterlot? ¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

 _Luna 11:21 a.m: Pues todos están concentrados en los exámenes, y emocionados por el campamento, pero creo que no tan estresados como los alumnos de Crystal. De hecho, pasó algo curioso hoy. ¿Recuerdas a las chicas que encontramos en el cine?_

 _Cadence 11:21 a.m: ¿Las que dijiste que son pareja a escondidas?_

 _Luna 11:22 a.m: Sí, ellas. Sólo que ya no están a escondidas. No sé qué pasó, pero supongo que discutieron. Y para disculparse una de ellas ha hecho un cartel enorme para pedirle perdón y decirle que la ama. Además, llegó con un enorme ramo de girasoles, y le dijo, frente a todos, que la ama y que cometió un error al ocultarlo del resto por tanto tiempo._

 _Cadence 11:23 a.m: ¡Vaya! ¡Que románticas! Ya no suelen verse cosas así. De hecho, ni siquiera cuando yo era joven los chicos hacían esas cosas._

 _Luna 11:23 a.m: Bueno, supongo que al final es cierto eso de que las chicas somos más románticas y sentimentales. No es de extrañar que ellas tengan una relación tan linda._

 _Cadence 11:24 a.m: Supongo que sí. Los chicos con los que he salido consideraban como límite del romanticismo darme flores en San Valentín o ir a buscarme a casa, aunque tuvieran que hablar con mi padre._

 _Luna 11:24 a.m: Sí, yo tampoco he salido con chicos muy detallistas que digamos, aunque en realidad no he salido con muchos. Supongo que en eso tienes más experiencias tú._

 _Cadence 11:25 a.m: Para nada, por la rigidez de Crystal Prep no salí con nadie hasta la Universidad. Y para entonces los chicos sólo buscaban una cosa… tuve varias citas, pero en realidad únicamente he tenido algo formal con dos chicos._

 _Luna está escribiendo…_

 _Luna 11:28 a.m: Tenía la idea de que fuiste una rompecorazones tanto en la preparatoria como en la Universidad. Yo tampoco tuve mucha suerte con los chicos, en la preparatoria todos estaban más interesados en mi hermana que en mí, ella destacaba en todo, mientras que yo era la típica chica rara que solía vestir siempre de negro y no tenía muchos amigos. Salía con un chico con el mismo estilo, pero el parecía mucho más comprometido con "la causa", era bastante depresivo y tenía una visión muy oscura de la vida. En la universidad tuve un novio con el que salí por tres años, pero al final él se fue a estudiar al extranjero y preferimos terminar que intentar algo a distancia, esas cosas siempre acaban mal, además en realidad discutíamos bastante, así que habríamos terminado tarde o temprano de todos modos._

 _Cadence 11:29 a.m: Bueno, supongo que no estaba en tu destino permanecer con él. Tal vez ninguna de las dos tuvo mucha suerte porque nos espera algo mucho mejor._

 _Luna 11:31 a.m: Espero que así sea, porque debo de admitir que la escena romántica de esta mañana me dio un poco de envidia. Eso es lo que quiero. Una relación sin tantas complicaciones, con una persona que no tenga miedo demostrar que me quiere ni se apene cuando le demuestre que le quiero, alguien a quien pueda acudir cuando tenga problemas o me sienta triste, y no alguien que sea la causa de mis problemas o tristezas. No sé, sé que suena cursi, pero sólo quiero un amor bonito._

 _Cadence 11:31 a.m: No suena cursi, supongo que es lo que todos queremos en el fondo. Ese amor que nos haga sentir seguras, felices y cómodas, que nos haga sentir esa calidez en el corazón._

 _Luna 11:32 a.m: Vaya par que somos. Románticas, pero solteras._

 _Cadence 11:32 a.m: Dicen que entre más románticos somos, más solos estamos._

 _Cadence 11:33 a.m: Demonios, debo irme. Parece ser que hubo un problema en uno de los laboratorios y Cinch ya está gritando por todos lados. Debo irme._

 _Luna 11:33 a.m: Claro, yo también debo volver al trabajo. Nos vemos._

 _Cadence se ha desconectado._

Luna apuró su almuerzo y regresó al trabajo. Se sentía más relajada, y hasta feliz, de haber podido platicar con Cadence, aunque sólo hayan sido unos minutos.

* * *

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban en su receso, platicando en el rincón más alejado de la cafetería. Después de haber visto a Applejack y Rarity besarse, todas estaban demasiado sorprendidas y se habían ido a casa, sin la oportunidad de hablar del tema. Apenas ahora habían podido hablar de ello.

─ Deberíamos preguntarles ─ comentó Apple Bloom en voz baja ─ No creo que se molesten.

─ Pues si han estado todo este tiempo haciendo esas cosas a escondidas es por algo ¿No creen? ─ respondió Sweetie Belle también susurrando, no querían que su conversación llegara a oídos indiscretos.

─ Sé que esto no me incumbe directamente ─ intervino Scootaloo ─ Pero no es tan complicado. Uno más uno son dos ─ sus amigas la miraron confundidas ─ Que es demasiado obvio que estaban haciendo arriba de ese árbol, y el tipo de relación que tienen.

─ Pero… si están saliendo ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ─ preguntó Sweetie Belle ─ Apple Bloom y yo somos sus hermanas, debieron confiar en nosotras.

─ Bueno, tal vez estaban asustadas ─ respondió Apple Bloom ─ Ya todos los días vemos personajes gays en la televisión, el cine y los videojuegos, pero mucha gente sigue sin verlo como algo bueno.

─ Es verdad, ya ven que a Lyra y Sweetie Drops les tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo oficial ─ agregó Scootaloo ─ Quizá fue por eso que no les han dicho nada. Temen que ustedes tampoco lo vean como algo bueno.

─ Insisto en que lo mejor sería preguntarles ─ dijo Apple Bloom encogiéndose de hombros ─ ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

─ Está bien, se los preguntaremos ─ aceptó Sweetie Belle ─ ¿Lo haremos juntas? ¿O cada quien con su hermana a solas?

─ Creo que se sentirán más cómodas para hablar si se los preguntamos a solas, así tendrán más confianza ─ respondió Apple Bloom ─ Lo siento Scootaloo, tendremos que dejarte fuera de esto.

─ No se preocupen, esto es algo familiar, dio la casualidad de que yo también las vi, pero sé que no es mi asunto ─ respondió Scootaloo con indiferencia, aunque en realidad moría de la curiosidad ─ Además ya me platicarán después, si pueden hacerlo claro.

─ Bueno, entonces intentaremos hacerlo esta misma tarde ─ dijo Sweetie Belle dando por terminada la conversación, empezarían a parecer sospechosas si seguían susurrando todo el rato.

* * *

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow estaban juntas en la cafetería, Pinkie Pie había ido de nuevo a la dirección para seguir ayudando a la subdirectora Luna. Pero no había señales ni de Twilight ni de Sunset.

─ ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ─ preguntó Rainbow ─ Siempre almorzamos todas juntas.

─ Esta mañana Sunset parecía muy preocupada ─ comentó Rarity ─ parece ser que tuvo un problema con Twilight durante su visita al museo.

─ Tal vez estén arreglándolo justo ahora ─ supuso Fluttershy ─ Ya una vez Sunset explotó contra Twilight, durante los Juegos de la Amistad, no creo que eso haya pasado otra vez. Tal vez sólo tuvieron un malentendido.

─ O tal vez inconscientemente siguen compitiendo por saber quién es la más lista y la respuesta salió a relucir en el museo ─ dijo Rainbow Dash.

─ Dash, no todo es competir ─ respondió Applejack ─ Aunque no lo creas, hay personas que pueden convivir sin la necesidad de demostrar que son "la mejor".

─ Oye, yo no pienso sólo en competir ─ bufó Rainbow ─ También hago cosas desinteresadamente. Compré comida para los animales del refugio con mi dinero de esta semana. Y ayudé a Fluttershy toda la tarde una vez.

─ Claro, eso fue algo desinteresado y no para impresionar a Fluttershy ─ dijo Rarity con sarcasmo ─ Eres tan buena, Rainbow Dash.

─ Sí fue algo desinteresado ─ exclamó Rainbow completamente sonrojada, levantándose de la mesa ─ ¿Por qué querría yo impresionarla? ¿Por qué siempre están diciendo tonterías? Últimamente parecen estar siempre de acuerdo en todo. Siempre en contra mía.

Y sin decir más, tomó su almuerzo y salió de la cafetería, molesta.

─ ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ─ preguntó Rarity también molesta ─ Definitivamente es una inmadura.

─ Ha estado así desde hace unos días ─ respondió Fluttershy ─ No ha querido decirme que le pasa, pero últimamente se enoja fácilmente, y actúa distante hasta conmigo.

─ Acabamos de ver a Rainbow Dash caminar muy molesta por el pasillo ─ dijo Sunset que acaba de llegar con Twilight ─ No nos hizo caso cuando le hablamos.

─ No sabemos, simplemente se molestó por una pequeña broma ─ respondió Applejack ─ ¿Ustedes ya solucionaron su asunto?

─ ¿Qué asunto? ─ preguntó Twilight, Sunset dirigió una mirada a Rarity y Applejack para que no dijeran nada más.

─ Le mandé un mensaje a Applejack por la mañana para preguntarle si te había visto ─ respondió Sunset ─ porque no habías llegado a clase aún. Ella me respondió que no te había visto, así que le dije que tal vez habías tenido algún problema. Más tarde me escribió para preguntar si habías llegado y le comenté que se te había hecho tarde y que tal vez te mudarías más cerca. A eso se refería Applejack ¿verdad?

─ Sí, justo a eso me refería ─ contestó Applejack mirando fugazmente a Sunset, confundida ─ Es buena idea eso de mudarte.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo sonó justo en ese instante y todas tuvieron que volver a clase. Applejack dirigió una mirada a Sunset de "¿Qué está pasando?" y ella le respondió con un "Después te explico" sólo moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.


	11. Chapter 11

El resto del día transcurrió sin contratiempos ni complicaciones, salvo por el hecho de que Rainbow Dash no había entrado a clases. Nadie sabía en donde se había metido. Y cuando terminaron las clases y sus amigas se dieron a la tarea de buscarla, no pudieron encontrarla ni siquiera en el entrenamiento del equipo de soccer. Tampoco respondía al teléfono.

─ ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ─ preguntó Applejack después de recorrer la escuela en busca de su amiga ─ Rainbow Dash es impulsiva, y todas sabemos que sus reacciones pueden ser inmaduras, pero esto es demasiado. Algo serio debe estar pasándole.

─ Cariño, creo que deberías hablar con ella a solas ─ propuso Rarity ─ Es tu mejor amiga, ustedes se entienden bien, y si no ha querido hablar de ello con Fluttershy que es su amiga de toda la vida, tal vez se sienta más cómoda contigo, que eres más… afín a ella.

─ Sí, creo que lo mejor será que yo hable con ella ─ respondió Applejack ─ pero sigue estando el principal problema… encontrarla.

─ Tal vez se fue a casa ─ comentó Fluttershy fingiendo serenidad cuando en realidad era la más preocupada ─ Quizá lo mejor sea esperar a mañana, en las clases que perdió hoy ya habíamos presentando exámenes, pero mañana tenemos dos exámenes más y no creo que vaya a saltárselos.

─ Creo que Fluttershy tiene razón ─ intervino Sunset ─ si realmente Applejack va a hablar con ella necesita que Rainbow esté tranquila, debemos darle su espacio.

─ Mañana llegaré temprano, corre todas las mañanas en la pista, hablaré con ella entonces ─ dijo Applejack ─ Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa por ahora.

─ Sí, Sunset y yo iremos a pedir información acerca de un departamento cerca de aquí ─ agregó Twilight ─ Me gustaría mudarme lo antes posible.

─ Suerte con su búsqueda chicas ─ dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a la desaparecida.

Pero por mucho que la tímida chica mirara, no encontraría a su amiga, porque Rainbow Dash se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Al salir de la cafetería Rainbow Dash había ido directo a su casillero para tomar su mochila y salir de la escuela.

Caminó más allá de la granja de los Apple, y se adentró en el bosque, hasta llegar a ese pacifico lago que nadie parecía conocer.

Rainbow Dash se sacó los zapatos deportivos, las calcetas y sumergió los pies en el agua fría del lago.

─ Es una completa tontería que yo esté sintiendo este tipo de cosas ─ empezó a hablar consigo misma ─ Fluttershy es mi amiga desde el jardín de niños, todo mundo dice que somos como un par de hermanas…

Un sonido de borboteo interrumpió el monologo de Rainbow, una pequeña tortuga acababa de salir del agua y se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

─ Hola, amiguita ¿Quién eres tú? ─ preguntó Dash levantando a la tortuga del suelo ─ Así que no tienes nombre ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece si te pongo uno? veamos… ¿Qué tal Tanque? ¿Te gusta? ¿Sí? Entonces Tanque serás.

Rainbow regresó a Tanque al suelo, la tortuga de inmediato centró su atención en un caracol que se movía con lentitud sobre una roca.

─ ¿Escuchaste lo que decía, Tanque? ─ preguntó Dash a la tortuga, aunque esta la ignoraba ─ Estúpidas Lyra y Sweetie, si no se hubieran estado besando en el pasillo yo no las habría visto, y no me hubiera imaginado todas esas cosas con Shy. Y esa tontería que dijo Rarity… no es que quiera impresionarla, ni siquiera tengo una esperanza de que ella pueda sentir lo mismo, yo en serio quería ayudarla… y pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? Estábamos muy bien así como estábamos, sin sentimientos raros, ni sueños extraños donde la beso. Simplemente estando juntas siempre. Ella es tan dulce, tan amable, y sabe mucho de animales. Apuesto a que te agradaría bastante ─ la tortuga, como si pudiera entenderla, la miró y asintió ─ Quisiera que todo fuera como antes Tanque… pero ahora cada que la veo me dan ganas de abrazarla y besarla, y todo por culpa de ese maldito beso que vi.

Rainbow Dash se quedó un buen rato en silencio, moviendo los pies dentro del lago, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación del agua.

─ Tanque ¿Crees que sea posible? ─ preguntó Dash de pronto ─ ¿Que exista, aunque sea, la más mínima posibilidad de que ella pudiera sentir algo más por mí… que pudiera verme del mismo modo que yo la veo? ─ la tortuga la miró mientras masticaba lentamente un insecto ─ Sí, tienes razón. Ella es más del tipo de salir con un chico, uno de esos ecologistas de cabello largo y barba, que salvan ballenas bebé y construyen casas a los pobres. ¿Por qué se fijaría en la egocéntrica deportista que ha sido como su hermana mayor desde hace años?

El estómago de Rainbow Dash gruñó, seguramente ya era hora de comer, no sabía qué hora era porque había apagado el teléfono en cuanto sus amigas comenzaron a llamar.

─ Tanque, tengo que irme ─ dijo Dash levantándose de la roca en la que se había sentado ─ Mañana regresaré a verte, lo prometo.

Rainbow Dash tomó su mochila de la rama del árbol donde la había colgado y caminó por el bosque de regreso, tras ella, a paso lento y decidido la tortuga la seguía en silencio, tan silenciosamente que Rainbow no se dio cuenta.

* * *

─ Este es ─ dijo Sunset deteniendo la motocicleta frente a un bonito y moderno edificio ─ Ya puedes soltarme ─ agregó muy a su pesar, le gustaba que Twilight la abrazara cuando aceleraba.

─ Sí, claro ─ murmuró Twilight soltando el fuerte agarre con el que rodeaba la cintura de la pelirroja ─ Es bonito.

─ Sí, y escuché que el diseño interior de los departamentos también es lindo ─ comentó Sunset ─ parece que vienen pre amueblados, aunque seguro eso los hace más costosos.

─ Bueno, ahora mis padres no pagan grandes cantidades de colegiatura, y me ahorraré un poco de dinero al no tomar el autobús todos los días, así que creo que podrán permitírselo ─ respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

─ Buenos días, estamos buscando a la encargada ─ saludó Sunset al policía que cuidaba la entrada del edificio ─ Nos gustaría pedir información.

─ Tercera puerta a la derecha ─ dijo cordial pero fríamente el guardia, dejándolas pasar.

Las chicas dieron las gracias y se dirigieron hasta la puerta indicada. Una mujer joven las atendió. La mujer les explicó los costos de los diferentes departamentos disponibles, así como los derechos y obligaciones de los inquilinos.

─ ¿Les gustaría ver alguno? ─ preguntó la mujer al terminar de darles la información ─ El de dos habitaciones del quinto piso es bastante acogedor.

─ Sí ─ respondió Twilight ─ aunque en realidad me gustaría ver el departamento de una habitación del tercer piso por favor.

─ Oh, ustedes son… claro, disculpen ─ murmuró la mujer un poco apenada, tomando una llave del cajón ─ síganme.

─ Me parece que cree que somos pareja ─ susurró Sunset al oído de Twilight, quien se sonrojó por completo ─ Tranquila, sólo bromeo.

El departamento era pequeño pero acogedor, con un diseño sencillo. Con algo de decoración pronto tendría el toque de Twilight.

La mujer hizo una descripción detallada de cada una de las características del departamento, mientras las dos chicas lo recorrían, pensando que era el lugar correcto.

─ Tengo que hablarlo con mis padres, pero realmente me gusta este departamento ─ dijo Twilight ─ Me gustaría regresar con ellos este fin de semana, y de ser posible, firmar el contrato.

─ Claro señorita Sparkle, estamos a sus órdenes ─ respondió la mujer acompañándolas a la entrada.

─ Es incluso más económico que la mensualidad de Crystal Prep ─ dijo Twilight una vez afuera del edificio.

─ ¿Bromeas verdad? ─ preguntó Sunset, Twilight negó con la cabeza ─ Vaya… sí que cuesta una fortuna estudiar ahí.

─ Bueno, mis padres querían que tuviera una educación de primer nivel, igual que mi hermano ─ suspiró Twilight ─ aunque para él fue más sencillo, tenía buenas notas, pero no era un nerd, era bastante popular de hecho. Tenía amigos…

─ Ahora tú también los tienes ─ dijo Sunset pasándole el brazo por los hombros, soltándola de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que hacía ─ Ahm, tengo hambre. ¿Te gustaría comer en mi departamento? Estamos cerca. Puedo cocinar lo que gustes, siempre tengo el refrigerador lleno.

─ ¿En tu departamento? ─ preguntó Twilight sorprendida, _"vaya, vaya, nada de romance, lo único que quiere es llevarte a su departamento"_ dijo la voz de Midnight en su cabeza, una mezcla de temor y decepción llenó su pecho, _"sólo es una invitación a comer, es todo"_ le respondió a Midnight en su mente ─ Claro ¿Por qué no? ─ respondió la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar a la voz.

* * *

─ Rarity… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ─ preguntó Sweetie Belle entrando en la habitación de su hermana.

─ Claro, Sweetie Belle ¿Qué ocurre? ─ respondió Rarity sin apartar la mirada del diseño que dibujaba.

─ ¿Podrías prestarme atención? ─ dijo Sweetie Belle, bastante nerviosa ─ Es importante.

─ Lo siento, cariño ─ respondió Rarity dejando los diseños de lado y ofreciéndole una silla a su hermana ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Rarity… este fin de semana las Cutie Mark Crusaders tuvimos una reunión ─ empezó a decir la menor, sin poder ver a su hermana a la cara por los nervios ─ y quisimos probar a hornear un pastel de manzana, así que fuimos a la granja de los Apple por manzanas… y bueno… te vimos con Applejack encima de un árbol ─ el rostro de Rarity se puso lívido ─ se estaban besando.

─ Sweetie Belle… creo que viste mal… ─ tartamudeó Rarity ─ no nos besábamos, es sólo que mi rostro tenía algo y ella…

─ Scootaloo y Apple Bloom también lo vieron, no podemos estar equivocadas las tres ─ respondió la menor por fin mirando a su hermana ─ Sólo quería decirte que si tú y Applejack están saliendo está bien… pero me duele que no me lo dijeras, soy tu hermana. Podías haber confiado en mí.

─ Cariño, no es eso ─ respondió Rarity ─ Te diré la verdad… Applejack y yo llevamos ya un tiempo saliendo, y estamos muy enamoradas… a pesar de que somos tan diferentes me hace tan feliz, es la persona más dulce y gentil del mundo ─ Sweetie Belle sonrió al escuchar a su hermana hablar de amor con tanta felicidad ─ Pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto porque no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar los demás. Mamá y papá no son precisamente las personas más abiertas y tolerantes del mundo. Y la abuela de Applejack es una mujer mayor, cuando ella era joven este tipo de cosas eran castigadas. No queríamos correr ningún riesgo.

─ ¿También pensaste que yo lo tomaría mal? ─ preguntó Sweetie Belle mirando al piso ─ ¿Pensaste que no lo aceptaría?

─ Mentiría si dijera que no lo pensé ─ respondió Rarity con sinceridad ─ Sé que tu generación es incluso más abierta a estos temas, pero tal vez mamá y papá ya te habían influenciado.

─ Amo a mamá y papá, pero ellos siguen actuando como si viviéramos en la zona de lujo de la ciudad ─ dijo la menor ─ Les importa mucho lo que piensen los demás, mantener esa imagen de familia adinerada. Mamá daría lo que fuera por volver, ir todos los días con sus amigas al club, mientras papá juega golf… yo no soy así, Rarity. Ya no soy la niña pequeña que usa ropa de princesa y llora para que le compren una muñeca nueva. ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen los demás? Ya estoy en secundaria y aún juego a tener un club con mis amigas, quienes, por cierto, son la niña granjera y la niña del orfanato, no tenemos más amigos porque piensan que somos raras. No me importa lo que digan de ellas, o de mí. Y no me importa si los demás piensan que está mal que estés enamorada de Applejack, eres mi hermana y te amo.

─ Sweetie Belle… ─ exclamó Rarity con lágrimas en los ojos, por toda respuesta su hermana la abrazó.

─ Se ven muy bien juntas, hacen una linda pareja ─ soltó Sweetie Belle de pronto.

─ ¿En serio lo crees? ─ sonrió Rarity.

─ Claro, como de película romántica ─ respondió Sweetie Belle ─ La refinada chica de la ciudad y la sencilla chica del campo. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo inició todo?

Rarity le contó a su hermana toda la historia, desde el día, hace ya varios años, que defendió a Applejack de las burlas. Hasta esa romántica puesta del sol en la cima del árbol.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Applejack tenía una conversación bastante similar con Apple Bloom.

─ Applejack ¿Necesitas ayuda? ─ preguntó Apple Bloom, y sin esperar respuesta empezó a subir las canastas a la carreta ─ ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa antes ir a casa?

─ Claro, terroncito ─ respondió Applejack llenando la última canasta con manzanas ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Seré directa ─ dijo la menor ─ Tú y Rarity ¿Están saliendo?

─ ¿Po… por qué lo preguntas? ─ murmuró Applejack sorprendida.

─ Mis amigas y yo las vimos, estaban justo en ese árbol, besándose.

─ Bueno, verás… ─ Applejack no sabía qué hacer, pon un lado no quería mentirle a su hermana, por otro, había prometido a Rarity mantener el secreto.

─ Puedes confiar en mí, Applejack ─ dijo la menor tomando la mano de su hermana ─ No le diré a la abuela, bueno, a nadie, tal vez a Scootaloo, debe estar muriéndose de la curiosidad, pero nada más.

─ Está bien ─ suspiró Applejack, no iba a pasar nada con que se lo dijera a su hermana, además, si sus amigas las habían visto, eso quería decir que Sweetie Belle ya lo sabía también, y seguro no se quedaría con la duda ─ Sí, Rarity y yo estamos saliendo.

─ ¡Eso es fantástico, Applejack! ─ exclamó Apple Bloom emocionada ─ Van a ser la mejor pareja de la escuela, tal vez hasta sean las reinas del baile de fin de curso. Seguro que Rarity ya diseñó algo genial para que ganen.

─ Manzanita, tranquila, aun no se lo diremos a nadie ─ dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero ─ Rarity piensa que es mejor esperar un poco más, creemos que tanto sus padres como la abuela tendrán dificultades para aceptarlo. Así que por favor guarda el secreto.

─ Pero… las Cutie Mark pudimos haber organizado su campaña para ser las reinas del baile… ─ murmuró Apple Bloom, su hermana le dirigió una mirada severa ─ Está bien, guardaré el secreto hasta que estén listas para decírselo a todo el mundo. ¿Harás un cartel enorme como Sweetie Drops?

─ No, dulzura, no creo que eso haga falta ─ rio Applejack ─ No es que se lo vayamos a decir a todos. Llegado el momento se lo diremos a nuestras amigas, y a la familia. Y empezaremos a actuar como una pareja en público, en lugar de esperar hasta estar a solas para besarnos o tomarnos de la mano. Que los demás interpreten lo que quieran.

─ Está bien ─ dijo Apple Bloom ─ ¿Pero a Scootaloo sí le puedo contar? Ella también las vio y se muere por saber.

─ Ok, le puedes decir a Scootaloo, pero a nadie más ¿Entendido?

─ Entendido ─ respondió Apple Bloom con una sonrisa ─ ¿Y se van a casar? Aquí no se puede, pero creo que en la ciudad sí.

Applejack miró a su hermana, tan joven y llena de curiosidad. Y sonrió con orgullo, al menos alguien en la familia estaba contenta por ella y la apoyaba. ¿Qué más necesitaba?


	12. Chapter 12

Rainbow Dash ya estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó el pequeño golpeteo en su puerta, tan débil que de no ser por el silencio de la noche no lo habría escuchado. Al principio pensó que sería cosa del viento, pero el golpeteo comenzó a hacerse más insistente y aumentó un poco su volumen. Rainbow se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Al principio no vio nada, y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando bajó la mirada y la vio. La pequeña tortuga con la que había platicado en el lago la había seguido y estaba ahí, en la puerta de su casa.

─ ¡Tanque! ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? ─ preguntó Dash levantando a la tortuga del piso y entrando a casa ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

La tortuga la miraba, pero obviamente no podía responder. Rainbow interpretó su silencio como un sí. No sabía qué hacer con una tortuga, dónde podía dormir o que debía darle de comer. Ya le preguntaría a Fluttershy el día siguiente, por lo pronto improvisó un poco, le dejó agua y un poco de lechuga, y regresó a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, Tanque seguía ahí, se había comido la lechuga y descansaba en el agua. Media hora después Dash estaba lista para salir. Pero esta vez no fue a la pista a correr sus vueltas diarias, se fue directo al refugio de animales, con la esperanza de que Fluttershy estuviera ahí.

Y efectivamente, su amiga estaba dándole el desayuno a los animales cuando Rainbow llegó.

─ ¡Rainbow! ─ exclamó Fluttershy al ver a su amiga entrar al refugio, y sin poder evitarlo corrió a abrazarla ─ Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

─ Lo siento ─ murmuró Dash sin soltar a Fluttershy, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos que extendió ese momento tanto como pudo ─ Lamento haberte preocupado.

─ ¿Y esta amiguita quién es? ─ preguntó Fluttershy separándose de Rainbow al notar la tortuga que su amiga cargaba.

─ Se llama Tanque, ayer fui a dar un paseo para calmarme y la encontré en el lago, yo la dejé ahí, pero me siguió a casa. Pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Debería llevarla de regreso al lago?

─ No lo creo, si te siguió una vez es probable que lo vuelva hacer, tal vez te tomó cariño y quiere quedarse contigo ─ Fluttershy tomó a la tortuga y la llevó a una mesa, donde comenzó a revisarla ─ Este tipo de tortugas pueden vivir tanto en la tierra como en el agua, así que tendrás que conseguir una pecera enorme para construirle un hábitat parecido al lago donde la encontraste. Si no me equivocó son mayormente carnívoras, comen insectos y algunos anfibios, moluscos y reptiles pequeños, como renacuajos, caracoles y lagartijas. Aunque también comen algunas plantas y frutos pequeños.

─ Tener una mascota es más complicado de lo que parece ─ bufó Rainbow ─ pero puedo hacerlo.

─ Yo te ayudaré a construir el hábitat y con todo lo que necesites ─ sonrió Fluttershy ─ pero tengo una condición… ─ Dash la miró confundida ─ Tienes que decirme qué es lo que pasa contigo y por qué estás actuando tan raro.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Rainbow poniéndose muy nerviosa, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando, no podía confesarle que apenas la noche anterior había soñado que la besaba durante el campamento, ni podía decirle que hace un momento, cuando la abrazó, quería quedarse así por mucho tiempo ─ No… no me pasa nada raro.

─ Te fuiste sin decir nada ayer por una pequeña broma, faltaste a clases, no contestas tu teléfono, últimamente actúas como si no quisieras estar con nosotras, no puedes decir que no pasa nada.

─ Bueno, la verdad es que… ─ y Dash decidió mentir, o más bien ocultar la verdad y remplazarla con algo más, que aunque verdadero, no se acercaba para nada a su real preocupación ─ he estado actuando así porque… estamos por terminar nuestro segundo año, en tercero tenemos que empezar a pensar a qué universidad iremos, y qué queremos hacer de nuestra vida. ¡Yo no lo sé! Seguro tú estudiarás veterinaria, Rarity diseño de modas o algo así, Applejack quiere tomar un curso de administración para hacer crecer la granja. Sunset y Twilight seguro se irán a la ciudad y estudiarán alguna de esas carreras científicas que ninguna de nosotras entendería. Incluso Pinkie Pie sabe qué quiere hacer de su vida. Pero yo lo único que sé hacer es patear balones, correr y esas cosas.

─ Así que es eso… ─ respondió Fluttershy ─ yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu verdadera vocación. Y en realidad no debe estar tan lejos de las cosas que amas. Hay universidades de deportes que se dedican a formar a los deportistas profesionales, elige el deporte qué más te guste. Podrías ser futbolista profesional y jugar para un equipo importante, o podrías dedicarte al atletismo, tal vez hasta puedas participar en las olimpiadas. Muchos deportistas ganan grandes sumas solo por hacer publicidad a las marcas. Y cuando se retiran se convierten en instructores. O tal vez tu verdadera vocación esté lejos de los deportes, pero te has enfocado tanto a ellos que no te has permitido descubrirla. Tal vez sea la música, o la literatura. Verás que la encontrarás.

─ Tienes razón, Shy. No debería preocuparme tanto por eso, aún tengo todo un año para decidir ─ respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa, al menos con eso se quitaría a sus amigas de encima, y en realidad sí que pensaba en la universidad, así que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

─ Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejar a Tanque aquí por ahora, es hora de ir a la escuela o llegaremos tarde ─ dijo Fluttershy tomando una pecera e improvisando un hábitat.

─ He venido en bicicleta, puedo llevarte atrás como en los viejos tiempos, cuando estábamos en primaria ─ comentó Dash recordando esos días en que no debía preocuparse por nada.

─ Eso me encantaría ─ respondió Fluttershy dejando a Tanque en la pecera y tomando su mochila ─ desde que terminamos la secundaria no lo hacemos.

Las dos chicas se fueron en la bicicleta, Rainbow al volante, pedaleando sin problemas, y Fluttershy sentada en el descanso de atrás, con los pies apoyados en los ejes y abrazando a Dash por la cintura.

* * *

Applejack había pasado por Rarity a su casa como todas las mañanas, y la había dejado esperando en la cafetería mientras ella iba a hablar con Rainbow Dash, pero no estaba en la pista como solía hacerlo, la esperó durante quince minutos, y terminó resignándose a que tal vez ese día tampoco iría a clases.

─ Que raro, no está en la pista ─ le dijo a Rarity al volver a la cafetería.

─ Esto sí que es extraño ─ respondió Rarity, que había estado hojeando una revista de modas ─ tal vez me pasé un poco con mi comentario. Sabes… sé que tal vez me equivoco, pero creo que sí entendiste por qué dije lo de impresionar a Fluttershy ¿Verdad?

─ Sí, yo también lo he pensado ─ respondió la rubia ─ sé que tal vez sólo estamos confundiendo las cosas, y no porque nosotras hayamos pasado por algo así quiere decir que le pase lo mismo a ella. Pero recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, por un lado, me sentía muy enojada conmigo misma y con el mundo entero, pensaba que mis sentimientos eran una completa locura y que jamás sentirías lo mismo por mí. Y por otro lado quería hacer cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ti, y para impresionarte y que te fijaras en mí. Era todo tan confuso que eso me enojaba más.

─ Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de que tú sentías lo mismo antes, tal vez nos hubiéramos evitado tanto enojo, tanta confusión ─ dijo Rarity en voz baja ─ Pero creo que las cosas pasaron en el momento justo.

─ Y… ¿Deberíamos ayudarla? ¿Crees que Fluttershy sienta lo mismo? ─ preguntó la rubia también en voz baja.

─ No lo sé… ella es rara, a veces pienso que sí, pero otras creo que sólo es especialmente amable con Rainbow Dash porque es a quién más confianza le tiene y a quien conoce mejor.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó en ese momento y la pareja tuvo que irse a clases.

* * *

Toda la mañana pasó entre exámenes y trabajos finales, así que fue hasta la salida que las chicas pudieron reunirse al fin.

─ ¡Chicas! Al fin terminaron los exámenes ─ exclamó Pinkie emocionada ─ debemos ir a celebrar.

─ Bueno, en realidad nosotras aún tenemos que entregar un par de trabajos para las clases avanzadas ─ murmuró Twilight ─ Y faltan Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, pero claro, vayamos a celebrar cuando ellas lleguen.

─ Por cierto. ¿Qué pasó con el departamento qué fueron a ver ayer? ─ preguntó Applejack ─ ¿Te mudarás?

─ El departamento me había gustado mucho ─ respondió Twilight ─ y lo hablé con mis padres, pero parece ser que ellos también lo habían pensado y compraron un departamento cerca de aquí, pensaban dármelo como regalo de fin de curso, pero sin querer arruiné la sorpresa. Como sea, me mudaré este fin de semana.

─ ¡Eso es genial! ─ dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

─ ¡Rainbow! ─ exclamaron todas al unisonó.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? ─ preguntó Pinkie Pie.

─ Querida, lamento si te ofendí ayer ─ se disculpó Rarity ─ fue un comentario completamente fuera de lugar.

─ Sí, yo también lo lamento ─ agregó Applejack ─ sabes que sólo estaba bromeando, sé que eres una persona leal y que no todo lo haces por competir.

─ No se preocupen, no tiene importancia ─ rio Rainbow ─ En realidad he estado un poco estresada con las actividades de los clubes, y he empezado a pensar en mi futuro y la universidad. Sé que todo lo convierto en una competencia, porque es para lo que soy buena, pero no sé si es a lo que me quiero dedicar el resto de mi vida.

─ Para eso nos tienes a nosotras ─ dijo Applejack ─ te ayudaremos a descubrirlo.

─ Bueno, bueno. Basta de dramas ─ interrumpió Pinkie Pie ─ suficiente tenemos con los exámenes. Malteadas para todas en mi trabajo, yo invito.

* * *

Haber salido del closet en la escuela había sido una cosa, pero hacerlo con su familia era una cosa completamente distinta. Sweetie Drops se había ofrecido a acompañarla, y presentarse oficialmente como su novia, pero Lyra se negó, era algo que necesitaba hacer sola.

Esperaba contar con la misma suerte que su novia, todos los miedos de Sweetie se habían desvanecido cuando, en vez de la terrible catástrofe que se imaginó, sus padres le confesaron que en realidad ya lo imaginaban y solo estaban esperando el momento en que ella lo confirmara. Le desearon mucha suerte en su relación y se dijeron ansiosos de conocerla. Claro, los padres de Sweetie estaban a mil kilómetros y habían conversado por video llamada. Ella lo haría frente a frente.

Lyra no se sentía capaz de repetir su planeado discurso más de una vez, así que decidió aprovechar el fin de semana para hablar con toda su familia junta, justo después de la cena.

─ ¿Vemos una película? ─ preguntó el hermano mayor de Lyra cuando todos había terminado de cenar.

─ Esperen… ─ dijo Lyra tomando una profunda bocanada de aire ─ Hay algo que tengo que decirles.

─ ¿Qué ocurre cariño? ─ preguntó su madre, que ya se había puesto a levantar los platos sucios.

─ Será mejor que te sientes ─ respondió Lyra muerta de nervios ─ Se trata de algo importante.

─ Lyra, me estás asustando ─ dijo su padre ─ No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Lyra, eso sí que no se lo esperaba ─ No, no se trata de eso.

─ Bueno ¿Entonces qué es? ─ preguntó su padre un poco impaciente.

─ Verán, hay algo que pasa… que ha estado pasando desde hace mucho tiempo, y todo este tiempo había estado aterrada de contárselo a alguien ─ Lyra sentía que su corazón latía sin control, le temblaban las manos y no era capaz de mirar a ninguno de los tres ─ tienen que entender que no es algo que yo haya decidido, no me levanté una mañana y dije "hay que intentarlo", es algo que he sido toda mi vida, incluso antes de darme cuenta. Y cuando me di cuenta, incluso traté de evitarlo, les juro que lo intenté, pero no pude. Había estado tan asustada por tanto tiempo, y de repente encontré a alguien que me entendía, que era como yo, que me quería. Y he sido muy feliz desde entonces. Esa persona es una chica, mi amiga Sweetie Drops, y realmente espero que puedan entenderlo, y aceptarlo. Porque ya me cansé de tener miedo, y ya me cansé de ocultar lo que soy. Quiero caminar de su mano por la calle, y poder decirles a todos que es mi novia…

─ ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar una palabra más de esta tontería ─ gritó su padre dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

─ ¿Qué hicimos mal, Lyra? ─ preguntó su madre con un nudo en la garganta ─ ¿En que nos equivocamos?

Su hermano se había quedado helado en su silla, no decía nada.

─ Mamá, no hicieron nada mal, esto no es una equivocación, ni una tontería, estoy enamorada, no es tan difícil de entender ─ respondió Lyra levantándose de su silla ─ Yo la quiero, y ella me quiere. ¿Qué puede estar mal con eso?

─ Empecemos con que es un terrible pecado ─ gritó su padre ─ ¿Cuanta lujuria debe habitar un alma como para llevarle a desear algo tan inmoral? ¿Quieres más? Ni siquiera es algo natural, tu madre ya te habló de eso ¿No? El pene del hombre entra en la vagina de la mujer, y así ella puede embarazarse. Es ciencia.

─ ¡Por favor papá! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! No me vengas con la iglesia ─ dijo Lyra alzando la voz, comenzaba a desesperarse ─ Y no todo en la vida es tener sexo para tener bebés. No se trata de sexo, nos amamos. Pero si te interesa saberlo, no hace falta meter nada en la vagina, hay cosas mejores.

El padre de Lyra estaba enfurecido, no podía entender que su hija fuera una más de esas enfermas sexuales.

─ Dime la verdad, cariño ¿Alguien abusó de ti? ─ preguntó la madre de Lyra tratando de tomarla de la mano ─ ¿Por eso odias a los hombres?

─ Mamá, ni siquiera he dicho que odio a los hombres. Nadie abuso de mí, nadie me sedujo, o me convenció o me contagió. Simplemente pasó. Ya te lo dije, no lo decidí yo. Pero sí decidí arriesgarme a amar a Sweetie, me arriesgué a estar con ella, aunque mucha gente sigue pensando como ustedes. No decidí ser gay, pero me siento orgullosa de serlo.

El padre de Lyra descargó con fuerza la palma de su mano contra el rostro de Lyra.

─ ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ─ intercedió su hermano deteniendo la mano de su padre, que se disponía a golpear a su hija de nuevo ─ Ven Lyra, vamos arriba.

Su madre se quedó sollozando en la mesa, su padre, furioso, salió de la casa cerrando de un portazo. Lyra había empezado a llorar también, entre la frustración que sentía y el dolor del golpe no pudo contenerse más. La chica siguió a su hermano hasta su habitación. El chico la hizo sentarse en la cama, sacó un botiquín de un cajón y se sentó frente a ella para limpiar la pequeña herida que tenía en el labio.

─ Menuda sorpresa que nos has dado ─ dijo el chico al terminar de limpiar la herida ─ Aunque tampoco es tan sorprendente, ninguna chica heterosexual llevaría ese corte ─ bromeó alborotándole el cabello, Lyra no pudo evitar sonreír ─ No les hagas caso. Están sorprendidos con la noticia, pero seguro que se les pasará. Y si no, no voy a permitir que papá vuelva a pegarte.

─ Gracias… ─ murmuró Lyra secándose las lágrimas ─ En serio, gracias.

─ Oh, vamos, soy tu hermano mayor ─ dijo el chico pasándole el brazo por los hombros ─ Desde la primera vez que te cargué cuando sólo eras una bebé llorona, sabía que como hermano mayor iba a protegerte de todo. No importa si es de papá, o si alguien te molesta en la escuela o en la calle, yo voy a protegerte.

─ ¿Tú no piensas que es un pecado o algo antinatural? ─ preguntó Lyra un poco más tranquila.

─ Me ofendes, hermanita. Tú lo dijiste, estamos en el siglo XXI, en estos tiempos amar es lo mejor que podemos hacer, no importa a quien. Tú amas a esa chica, y ella te ama a ti. Eres muy afortunada, algunos no tenemos la dicha de que nuestro amor sea correspondido.

Lyra se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su hermano, las cosas habían salido mucho peor de lo que pensaba, y seguramente le esperaban unos días terribles, pero al menos se acercaba el campamento y estaría tranquila, con Sweetie Drops.


	13. Chapter 13

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

 ** _A partir de este capitulo la historia está muy conectada con la película de La leyenda de Everfree, así que si no la han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan. Los siguientes capítulos girarán en torno a lo que no vimos en la película, así que sólo haré algunas referencias a escenas de la película, y si no la han visto van a sentir que hay algunos huecos._**

 ** _Aprovecho esta nota para agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia. Disfruten el capitulo, saludos._**

* * *

Los días pasaban con rapidez, parecía que había sido ayer cuando Twilight notó esa extraña energía saliendo de Canterlot High. Le sorprendía sobremanera todo lo que ese pequeño descubrimiento había desencadenado.

Si no hubiera captado esa energía, no se habría sentido interesada en investigarla, y su estancia en Canterlot High se habría limitado a ganar los Juegos de la Amistad, no habría conocido a Sunset y sus amigas, y tampoco habría absorbido energía mágica, así que no se hubiera transformado en Midnight Sparkle, y no tendría pesadillas terribles con ella cada noche. No habría dejado Crystal Prep, y en un par de meses habría entrado en el programa de estudio independiente.

Pero en realidad tenía más pros que contras. Había conocido nuevas amigas, amigas de verdad. Estaba en un mundo nuevo, experimentando cosas nuevas. Se sentía realmente feliz y con ganas de vivir de verdad.

Twilight se aseguró de que su maleta estuviera lista. El día siguiente sería un gran día. El campamento Everfree. Así que en cuanto comprobó, por tercera vez, que todo estaba listo se fue a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mucho más temprano de lo habitual, los estudiantes de Canterlot High comenzaban a congregarse en el estacionamiento, donde los esperaría el autobús que los llevaría hasta el campamento.

Cuando Sunset llegó y buscó a sus amigas, sólo Applejack y Rarity estaban ahí.

─ Buenos días chicas ─ saludó Sunset dejando su maleta en el piso.

─ Sunset Shimmer, justo la chica que quería ver ─ dijo Applejack ─ ¿Qué fue todo eso de la otra vez? ¿Por qué le mentiste a Twilight?

─ Bueno… verán ─ Sunset suspiró profundamente, dudó un poco, pero realmente necesitaba ayuda con eso, así que miró a ambos lados y le pidió a sus amigas que se acercaran más para poder hablar en voz baja ─ Yo… deben jurar que no le dirán nada a nadie, esto es un secreto enorme y prometan que no me juzgaran por esto ─ Applejack y Rarity asintieron prometiendo no decirle a nadie y no juzgarla ─ creo… puede que tal vez… no, no tal vez, estoy segura… ─ Sunset suspiró y habló más bajo aun ─ me gusta Twilight, y no sé qué hacer.

Sus amigas la observaban entre sorprendidas y emocionadas, de cierto modo sentían un dejavú, ya que hace mucho habían pasado por algo así.

─ Te gusta… ¿de modo romántico? ─ susurró Applejack para asegurarse de haber entendido bien, Sunset asintió un par de veces ─ Dijiste que en el museo hiciste algo que enojó a Twilight ¿Tiene que ver con esto?

─ Sí… ─ respondió Sunset ─ yo… actué como si fuera una cita romántica, ya saben, me porté galante con ella, intenté tomar su mano… en fin, creo que la asusté con eso, entre más me acercaba más se alejaba. Hasta tuve miedo de que ya no quisiera hablar conmigo, pero se ha portado muy normal.

─ Applejack, creo que podemos contarle a Sunset… ─ dijo Rarity ─ pero hay que alejarnos un poco de todos, nos acercaremos cuando ya todos estén aquí.

Las tres amigas se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchadas y se ocultaron tras un auto para que sus amigas no las vieran al llegar.

─ Sunset, lo que vamos a contarte tampoco puedes decírselo a nadie, Applejack y yo… bueno, más bien yo, decidí que no me siento lista para que esto se sepa, así que por favor guardar nuestro secreto.

─ Claro, no le diré a nadie ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó Sunset confundida.

─ Applejack y yo estamos saliendo ─ Sunset las miró sorprendida ─ desde hace tiempo de hecho. Ahora estás pasando por algo similar a lo que nosotras pasamos entonces. Así que te contaremos como fue que terminamos juntas, tal vez te sea de ayuda.

Rarity y Applejack le contaron a Sunset su historia de amor tan rápida y detalladamente como pudieron.

* * *

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy caminaban hacia la escuela juntas. Dash había llevado a Tanque al refugio y se había encontrado con Fluttershy. Durante el campamento, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell suplirían a Fluttershy como voluntarias.

─ ¿Segura que Tanque estará bien? ¿Sabrán cómo cuidarla? ─ preguntó Rainbow nerviosa ─ No saben todo lo que sabes tú.

─ Relájate, Tanque va a estar bien ─ respondió Fluttershy tranquila ─ ya me han ayudado otras veces, y les dejé instrucciones claras acerca de qué hacer, además sólo serán ayudantes, el encargado del refugio va todos los días a supervisar.

─ Está bien, si tu confías en ellas yo también ─ dijo Dash tranquilizándose ─ ¿Te emociona el campamento?

─ Por supuesto, estaremos rodeadas de naturaleza, y el bosque debe estar lleno de animales que jamás vemos en la ciudad, tal vez pueda conocer algunos, y aprender cómo viven ─ respondió Fluttershy emocionada.

─ Que raro que seamos las primeras ─ comentó Dash buscando a sus amigas con la mirada ─ Todas están tan emocionadas que pensé que llegarían antes.

─ Pinkie Pie dijo que llegaría justo a tiempo para salir, pues traerá los bocadillos para el camino que le pidió la directora Celestia ─ dijo Fluttershy mirando a su alrededor. El autobús ya estaba ahí, y varios de los estudiantes, pero aún faltaban algunos minutos para la hora de reunión.

─ ¡Chicas! ¡Buenos días! ─ saludó Twilight que acababa de llegar.

─ Twilight ¿Estás preparada para el mejor fin de semana de tu vida? ─ preguntó Dash emocionada ─ Será tu primera salida escolar ¿Verdad?

─ Sí, en Crystal Prep hicimos algunas visitas a museos, pero siempre volvíamos ese mismo día ─ respondió Twilight ─ El año pasado casi todos se fueron a un viaje al extranjero, pero yo no quise ir con ellos, no hubiera sido divertido.

─ Bueno, con nosotras te la pasarás estupendo ─ Rainbow Dash se veía muy alegre, incluso liberada, y es que la noche anterior se había determinado a no pensar de más, no cuestionarse nada, simplemente vivir las cosas que se le pusieran enfrente ─ nos divertiremos mucho.

─ Todos acérquense por favor ─ la voz de la subdirectora Luna se escuchó con fuerza en el altavoz ─ los asientos son dobles y serán asignados al azar, así que por favor formen una fila para indicarles que asiento les corresponde.

Rarity y Applejack habían terminado de contar su historia justo cuando se escuchó el altavoz.

─ Bueno, ya tendremos oportunidad de seguir hablando de esto ─ dijo Sunset poniéndose de pie ─ Por favor actúen completamente normal con Twilight, no digan ni hagan nada sospechoso por favor.

─ Tranquila, Sunset, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros ─ respondió Applejack también levantándose, para después extenderle la mano a Rarity y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

─ Así es, llevamos tiempo guardando el nuestro y nadie se ha dado cuenta, sabemos de esto ─ agrego Rarity.

Las tres salieron de su escondite y se incorporaron a la fila, donde ya estaba el resto esperándolas.

Diez minutos después ya estaban todos en el autobús, en sus respectivos lugares, Pinkie Pie acababa de llegar con una caja llena de bocadillos y estaban listos para irse.

* * *

Unas horas después habían llegado al campamento. Habían conocido a los encargados del campamento, y les habían asignado sus casas de campaña.

─ Es una pena que no nos haya tocado juntas en la casa de campaña ─ comentó Applejack en un susurro, cuando se dirigían al muelle para escuchar las reglas del campamento ─ hubiera sido lindo.

─ Bueno, no será tan malo cariño, igual podremos estar juntas durante las actividades ─ respondió Rarity ─ lo que sí es una pena fue el coqueteo entre ese chico y Twilight. ¿Crees que Sunset esté bien?

─ No lo sé, podría decir que se veía bastante normal, pero yo, más de una vez tuve que fingir sentirme de maravilla cuando hablabas de algún chico atractivo, o insinuabas que te gustaba alguno.

─ Lo siento mucho, amor ─ se disculpó Rarity, tenía ganas de tomarle la mano, pero justo ahí, en medio del campamento y con todos alrededor, no podía ─ creo que intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que me gustaban los chicos, por eso lo hacía.

─ Pero tuve suerte, al final no saliste con ninguno de esos chicos ─ respondió Applejack ─ Me gustaría que a Sunset le fuera bien con esto, pero me dio la impresión de que a Twilight realmente le gustó ese chico.

─ Sí, yo también tuve esa impresión. Pero mira la hora, hay que darnos prisa ─ agregó Rarity ─ está por iniciar la explicación. Me gusta saber las reglas de seguridad, pero espero que pueda empezar con mis diseños para el desfile de modas del campamento lo más pronto posible.

* * *

En la casa de campaña, Sunset molestaba a Twilight un poco con lo de Timber, pero en el fondo era sólo para ocultar los celos que sentía, claro que ella ya se imaginaba que a Twilight le gustaban los chicos, pero tenía una ligera esperanza de que no fuera así, y en todo caso no esperaba que se fijara en un chico tan pronto. Para rematar, Timber le había parecido el típico galán que coquetea con una chica diferente cada fin de semana, seguro por cada escuela que iba de campamento, elegía a una chica linda para divertirse con ella durante su estancia. Además, le sorprendía que hubiera elegido precisamente a Twilight, no es que Twilight no fuera bonita, claro que lo era, y mucho. Pero chicas como Rarity, Octavia o Sweetie resaltaban más a la vista de los chicos.

Sunset estaba atendiendo a medias la conversación, hasta que Spike mencionó las pesadillas de Twilight. Y Sunset no pudo evitar alentar a su amiga, dejando salir un poco de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Incluso cuando Twilight inconscientemente hizo magia y se sintió culpable por ello, Sunset la apoyó y trató de alentarla. Quería ser una buena amiga para Twilight, al menos quería tener eso.

* * *

Para Lyra, el campamento sería un importante respiro, desde que les anunció a sus papás que salía con Sweetie las cosas no estaban nada bien, la reacción de sus padres había sido mucho más intensa de lo que esperaba. Pero esos días alejada de ellos, cerca de Sweetie, y ya sin esconderse, serían maravillosos.

─ Lamento mucho que tus padres lo hayan tomado así ─ dijo Sweetie cuando Lyra terminó de contarle lo ocurrido ─ debe ser muy complicado.

─ Lo es, menos mal que tú no tienes que lidiar con eso ─ respondió Lyra tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban al muelle ─ tus papás lo tomaron bien, y aunque no lo hubieran hecho, vives sola.

─ Bueno, a veces me siento un poco sola ─ aceptó Sweetie ─ pero tiene sus ventajas, como el que podamos estar a solas ─ dijo guiñando el ojo ─ y no tengo que preocuparme de lo que digan mamá o papá.

─ Me pregunto si en serio fui la primera chica a la que llevaste a ese departamento, "Bon Bon" ─ bromeó Lyra.

─ Tienes suerte de que estemos en el campamento y no en casa, "Heartie" ─ respondió Sweetie ─ o te demostraría ahora mismo que eres la primera y única en mi vida ─ le dio un rápido beso en los labios ─ Sabes… si tu quisieras, y si te sientes lista… podrías… tal vez, si tú quieres… mudarte conmigo.

─ ¿Mudarme? ─ preguntó Lyra sorprendida ─ ¿Estás segura? Digo, no es que no quiera, claro que quiero. Pero ¿será buena idea? ¿No es un poco apresurado?

─ Yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti ─ respondió Sweetie muy seria ─ Y estoy segura que quiero un futuro a tu lado ¿Tú lo estás?

─ Sí, yo también estoy segura ─ dijo Lyra dándole un beso un poco más largo, ya habían llegado al muelle, y había gente cerca, pero no le importó ─ Pero es que es un paso muy importante, déjame pensarlo, te daré una respuesta cuando volvamos a casa.

─ Está bien, espero que digas que sí ─ sonrió Sweetie ─ Pero si dices que no, encontraremos la forma de lidiar con tus padres.

─ Te amo ─ respondió Lyra besándola de nuevo ─ Bon Bon ─ agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

FLASHBACK

Lyra Heartstrings estaba segura de que le gustaban las chicas, ya no tenía duda de ello, y realmente quería conocer a alguien especial, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Había leído que en la ciudad había un bar donde se reunían hombres y mujeres gay, pero ella era menor de edad, y de todos modos no le entusiasmaba demasiado conocer a alguien en un sitio así. También había leído de un sitio en internet, creabas una cuenta, llenabas tu perfil y ya está, podías chatear con otras personas con las mismas preferencias. Eso le sonaba un poco más convincente, sabía que probablemente no encontraría al amor de su vida ahí, pero por lo menos podría platicar con más chicas como ella. Tal vez entre todas esas chicas que sólo buscaban diversión, había una que la entendiera.

Lyra decidió no usar su nombre real, sabía que era más seguro usar un Nickname, después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por "Heartie", un derivado de su apellido, creó su cuenta y se conectó. Según la información, había una chica de Canterlot conectada: "Bon Bon", Lyra revisó su perfil, decía que tenían la misma edad, y le gustaba la misma música, aunque en cine no eran muy afines. Nada perdía saludando, así que decidió iniciar un chat con ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

A Twilight nunca le había gustado un chico, más bien nunca le había gustado nadie. Desde el preescolar hasta la escuela preparatoria había sido mala para hacer amigos, pues siempre estaba estudiando sola, leyendo sola, caminando sola, todo lo hacía sola. Así que no tenía punto de referencia para saber qué era lo que había sentido en el museo con Sunset, y mucho menos lo que sentía ahora con Timber. Sólo sabía que había algo en Timber que la hacía sonreír, le gustaba que él se acercara a ella, y que fuera inteligente y con sentido del humor. Tal vez no pudiera determinar aun si le gustaba o no, pero no se iba a privar de pasar tiempo con él. Como persona de ciencia sabía muy bien que la mejor manera de comprobar una hipótesis era experimentando.


	14. Chapter 14

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Saludos a todos los lectores. Sé que ha sido una de las actualizaciones que más ha demorado. Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por ello. Algunos lo saben, algunos no, yo vivo en la Ciudad de México, durante el mes de Septiembre dos fuertes sismos azotaron el país. Aunque afortunadamente en mi familia no hubo perdidas materiales ni personales, no me he sentido al 100% emocionalmente, por lo que mi habilidad creativa se vio afectada, además no consideraba prudente seguir publicando dada la situación y preferí enfocarme en otras actividades. Así que les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, y agradezco la paciencia de todos los que siguen al pendiente de esta historia. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, e intentaré actualizar más a menudo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Saludos :D**_

* * *

Twilight no podía evitar sonreír cuando Timber se cruzaba en su camino, como en su encuentro accidental en el muelle, donde parecía que el destino lo había puesto justo ahí para salvarla, o un rato después, cuando lo encontró haciendo una lampara para el nuevo muelle que ella y sus amigas ayudarían a construir.

Timber le parecía guapo, inteligente y divertido, y aunque era un viaje que quería disfrutar con sus amigas, decidió pasar un rato conversando con él. Platicaron hasta que oscureció y llegó la hora de reunirse con todos alrededor de la fogata para contar historias de terror.

* * *

Rarity contaba una nada aterradora historia sobre atentados en contra de las reglas de la moda, todos la observaban aburridos, excepto Applejack, que, aunque tampoco estaba asustada, había aprendido tanto al lado de Rarity, que sabía perfectamente bien lo terrible que era usar la misma gama de colores, y cuando su novia terminó la historia, la apoyó diciendo que la historia fue realmente aterradora.

El siguiente en contar su historia fue Timber. Una leyenda sobre un poderoso espíritu, Gaia Everfree, que protegía el bosque y juraba recuperarlo tarde o temprano. El ambiente se tornó un poco tenso pues más de uno se asustó con la historia de Timber, todo empeoró cuando Gloriosa salió de algún lado haciendo que varios chicos saltaran de miedo.

Gloriosa mandó a todos a sus tiendas, asustados se retiraron rápidamente, excepto las siete amigas, que se quedaron platicando un poco acerca de Gaia Everfree.

─ Lo último que quiero es que el campamento se arruine por alguna criatura con poderes mágicos ─ dijo Applejack después de debatir acerca de si Gaia era o no real.

─ Ouh, sí, sí. Tuvimos que lidiar con más de la cuenta de esas ─ agregó Rarity ─ en el Baile de Otoño, la exhibición musical, los Juegos de la Amist… digo, ya saben, todo terminó bien, claro.

─ Yo me siento cansada, me voy a acostar ─ dijo Twilight con expresión afligida retirándose de inmediato.

─ ¿Podrían dejar de mencionar lo que pasó en los Juegos de la Amistad? ─ susurró Sunset ─ Creo que aún está muy sensible por eso…

Todas prometieron ser más cuidadosa, y Sunset Shimmer se apresuró para alcanzar a Twilight. Cuando llegó a la tienda Twilight se estaba terminando de poner el pijama.

─ Lo dicen sin pensarlo, pero en realidad todos te queremos mucho ─ soltó Sunset al entrar, Twilight volteó a verla ─ Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, y sé que en el fondo no querías lastimar a nadie. Yo también estuve de ese lado, y sé lo difícil que es ganarse el perdón y la aceptación de los demás después de algo así, pero cuentas con nosotras, Twilight, cuentas conmigo.

─ Sunset ─ respondió Twilight dando un paso a la izquierda para que la sombra ocultara el sonrojo que acababa de cubrir su rostro ─ Gracias… pero tienen razón, de no haber sido por mí los Juegos de la Amistad hubieran ocurrido sin problemas, creo que esta vez ustedes hubieran ganado.

─ Lo que pasó nos fortaleció a todas, y fortaleció nuestra amistad ─ dijo Sunset sentándose en la cama, Twilight la imitó y se sentó a su lado ─ Y si no hubiera pasado todo eso, tal vez no te habrías cambiado de escuela, y no estaríamos aquí esta noche. ¿Estás disfrutando del campamento?

─ Sí, por supuesto, todo ha sido muy divertido ─ sonrió Twilight ─ Y seguro mañana será mejor, sólo espero que no se repita una situación como la de esta mañana.

─ ¿Y Timber? ─ preguntó Sunset intentando ser amable, aunque en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta ─ ¿Es lo que te alegra del campamento?

─ No es lo único ─ se sonrojó Twilight ─ Pero sí, también por él me alegra haber venido al campamento, es muy lindo conmigo…

* * *

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de algunas aves a lo lejos, y unos cuantos grillos, todo lo demás era calma, ya todos se habían quedado dormidos. Excepto dos personas, que habían acordado encontrarse detrás de las tiendas.

─ ¿Rainbow Dash tardó en dormirse? ─ preguntó Rarity en un susurro, Applejack asintió un par de veces ─ Menos mal que ya estás aquí ─ agregó de nuevo en susurros para echarle los brazos al cuello a la rubia.

─ Te extrañé ─ susurró Applejack para después besar suavemente a su novia ─ ojalá nos hubiera tocado la misma tienda ─ otro beso ─ pero al menos podemos disfrutar de estas estrellas.

─ Sí, son hermosas ─ dijo Rarity observando al cielo sin dejar de abrazar a Applejack ─ pensé en lo que me dijiste, está bien, mañana escalaré en la pared contigo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ preguntó Applejack emocionada, abrazándola más ─ ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

─ Varias cosas ─ respondió Rarity ─ Es algo que no podemos hacer en casa, así que tal vez no se repita la oportunidad, supongo que será divertido, además, tú quieres hacerlo, y tú siempre estás haciendo cosas lindas por mí, yo también quiero hacer cosas lindas por ti. Y confío en ti, si tú estás cuidándome no hay nada que temer.

─ Te amo ─ susurró Applejack conmovida por las palabras de su novia ─ Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo.

─ Te amo, Applejack ─ la besó una vez más, en un beso más largo y apasionado, abrazándola con fuerza ─ Aunque creo que es hora de regresar, si nos descubren fuera estaremos en problemas.

─ Sí, claro, tienes razón ─ respondió Applejack acalorada y con la respiración agitada por el intenso beso ─ pero… sólo un beso más, por favor.

Rarity sonrió y volvió a besar a la rubia…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, y después de que un extraño viento hiciera que un bote se estrellara contra el muelle, Sunset Shimmer se dio a la tarea de investigar un poco más la magia de Twilight, pues realmente le preocupaba las consecuencias que esta pudiera tener, sobre todo porque Twilight parecía muy asustada por culpa de esos incontrolables poderes.

Sus amigas en cambio, disfrutaban del campamento sin preocuparse demasiado en esas cosas, Applejack y Rarity estaban en el muro de escalada. Y todo marchaba de maravilla… hasta que un inexplicable terremoto provocó que la cuerda se atorara, Applejack, en su esfuerzo por desatascar la cuerda tiró con demasiada fuerza, mandando a su novia hasta la parte más alta del muro, y al tratar de bajarla la cuerda se le escapó de las manos, Rarity pasó de la cima al piso en un segundo, estuvo a nada de acabar estrellándose contra el duro suelo de roca, pero Applejack tiró de la cuerda en el último momento, dejándola a centímetros del piso.

─ ¡Applejack! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ─ gritó Rarity al llegar al piso, intentando quitarse las cuerdas de seguridad de inmediato.

─ No fue mi culpa ─ se disculpó Applejack preocupada ─ Te ayudaré a quitarte el arnés…

─ ¡No! ─ exclamó Rarity molesta, extendiendo los brazos, de los que salió una especie de escudo de diamante, que llevó a la rubia hasta el agua ─ ¡Ay, no! No sabes cuánto lo siento… ¿Yo acabo de hacer… lo que haya sido eso?

─ No creo que haya sido tu culpa ─ murmuró Twilight pensando que una vez más sus poderes se habían salido de control ─ le traeré una toalla a Applejack.

─ También yo ─ agregó Sunset saliendo tras su amiga.

─ Cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? ─ preguntó Rarity preocupada, tocando el rostro de Applejack, y deteniéndose un segundo después al recordar que seguían rodeadas de gente.

─ No pasa nada, es sólo agua ─ sonrió dulcemente la rubia ─ ¿Tú estás bien? Te veías muy asustada allá arriba.

─ Supongo que tienes razón, no fue tu culpa ─ respondió Rarity apenada ─ tú dijiste que me cuidarías y eso hiciste ─ agregó con un sonrojo ─ creo que mejor vamos por esa toalla nosotras o te resfriarás.

Las chicas se alejaron de la multitud, e iban rumbo a la zona de tiendas cuando escucharon un grito a lo lejos, en la cocina, y salieron corriendo a averiguar que pasaba. Al llegar encontraron a sus amigas y al descubrir lo que ocasionó el grito empezaron a contarles lo que había pasado.

Cuando Rainbow Dash llegó corriendo como un rayo llegaron a la conclusión de que algo en el campamento les estaba dando nuevos poderes. Se quedaron platicando en la cocina acerca de sus nuevos poderes hasta que la directora Celestia habló en los altavoces, invitando a todos los estudiantes a reunirse para hacer linternas flotantes.

* * *

Las linternas se elevaban en el cielo y se reflejaban en el agua, parecían estar rodeados de estrellas, era un espectáculo hermoso y muy romántico.

─ Sweetie… ─ murmuró Lyra Heartstrings tomando a su novia de la mano, llevaba toda la tarde pensando en qué decir, Sweetie Drops la miró ─ Sí…

─ ¿Sí? ─ preguntó Sweetie confundida ─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Quiero vivir contigo ─ dijo Lyra sonrojándose ─ ya lo pensé bien, sé que es un gran paso, uno muy importante, y quiero darlo contigo.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio? ─ preguntó Sweetie irradiando felicidad, Lyra asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente ─ Oh, por dios, es en serio, es en serio.

Sweetie Drops levantó en sus brazos a Lyra un par de segundos, la regresó al suelo y la abrazó con fuerza, para después besarla dulcemente.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, aunque más alejadas del resto, escondidas de la vista de los demás, otra feliz pareja disfrutaba del espectáculo que les ofrecían las linternas.

─ Me gustaría tanto poder besarte justo ahora ─ susurró Rarity, que estaba sentada junto a Applejack en el césped, estaban tan cerca que sus brazos se tocaban, pero no podían besarse, el miedo frenaba a Rarity ─ Ya no quiero que sigamos escondiéndonos…

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

─ Quiero… quiero que lo hagamos oficial cuando termine el campamento, al volver a casa ─ murmuró tomándola de la mano ─ Quiero poder besarte cuando quiera, y quiero caminar de tu mano por los pasillos de la escuela, y cuando un chico me invite a salir quiero poder decirle "Tengo novia, es esa hermosa rubia del sombrero".

─ Rarity… ─ exclamó Applejack apretando su mano ─ ¿Estás segura?

─ Sí, lo estoy ─ respondió mirándola a los ojos ─ quiero que le digamos a nuestras familias primero, y después a nuestras amigas. Te amo, y me enorgullece ser la novia de una chica tan segura, tan honesta, tan trabajadora, tan hermosa… no quiero ocultarlo más.

Applejack se había quedado sin palabras, normalmente las cosas románticas corrían por su parte, Rarity solía ser más reservada en cuanto a las palabras efusivas se refiere, pero ahí estaba, diciéndole todo eso, haciéndola la chica más feliz del mundo.

─ Si estás segura, eso haremos, les contaremos apenas regresemos a la ciudad ─ respondió la rubia ─ ¿Crees que… que pueda besarte ahora?

Rarity asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó para besarla, primero suavemente, después con un poco más de pasión…

* * *

─ ¿Crees que Tanque esté bien? ─ le preguntó Rainbow a Fluttershy, que jugaba con las aves, aprovechando su nueva habilidad ─ Seguramente me extraña.

─ Tranquila Rainbow ─ rio Fluttershy ─ Las tortugas son bastante independientes, te aseguro que las niñas cuidaron de todos los animales muy bien, además también está el encargado. Y creo que extrañas a Tanque más de lo que ella a ti.

─ Bueno, es la primera mascota que tengo ─ dijo Dash apenada ─ además es normal. ¿Tú no me extrañarías si dejaras de verme todo el fin de semana?

─ Sí, claro que te extrañaría ─ respondió Fluttershy, un sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas ─ Aunque en realidad eso pasará… en vacaciones. Saldré dos semanas de vacaciones con mi familia.

─ ¡¿Dos semanas?! ─ exclamó Rainbow, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir dos semanas sin verla? Y justo cuando en ese momento cuando quería estar con ella tanto como fuera posible para asegurarse de sus sentimientos ─ Pero… es demasiado tiempo.

─ Será divertido, la ciudad que visitaré tiene un acuario enorme ─ explicó Fluttershy emocionada ─ y lo mejor es que los peces no están simplemente encerrados y exhibidos, es una reserva natural junto al mar que los protege y los cuida.

─ Sí, suena a que será fantástico ─ murmuró Rainbow tratando de fingir emoción, pero más bien había sonado a fastidio.

─ También te voy a extrañar, Rainbow Dash ─ sonrió Fluttershy con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo, sonrisa a la que no pudo resistirse Dash, que sonrió también ─ Pero puedes llamarme a diario… es decir, sí tú quieres.


	15. Chapter 15

"─ _¿De verdad crees que le interesas? ─ rio cruelmente Midnight Sparkle ─ es sólo un chico intentando acostarse con otra niña tonta de campamento._

─ _Cla… claro que no ─ respondió Twilight dudando ─ Timber es un buen chico. De verdad le gusto._

─ _¿Crees que eres la primera? ─ preguntó Midnight volando a su alrededor ─ Veamos, el chico es mayor que tú, creció en este lugar y ha estado a cargo en muchos campamentos. ¿A cuántas más crees que haya enamorado? ¿20? ¿30?_

─ _¡Basta! Ni siquiera eres real. Eres un producto de mi imaginación ─ gritó Twilight tapándose los oídos con las manos._

─ _Soy tan real que, estando aquí atrapada, dentro de tu estúpida cabeza, sigo desatando la magia en todo el campamento ─ respondió Midnight prendiendo fuego a las tiendas con sólo un chasquido, los gritos de sus amigas, siendo consumidas por el fuego, resonaban en su cabeza..._

─ _Twilight, Twilight. Ayúdame ─ la voz de Timber se unió a la de sus amigas."_

Twilight despertó agitada y bañada en sudor, no había fuego, ni Midnight Sparkle revoloteando. Sus amigas estaban bien. Sunset dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado.

Twilight se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas en la maleta y despertó a Spike. Si realmente quería proteger a sus amigas, y a Timber debía irse y llevarse la magia con ella. Miró una última vez a su alrededor… tal vez debería despertar a Sunset, y hablar con ella antes de irse, al menos avisarle… pero seguro intentaría detenerla, así que decidió no hacerlo y salió sin más.

Sunset Shimmer dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues justo en ese momento soñaba que tenía un paseo a la luz de la luna con Twilight, era un sueño tan lindo, que maldijo para sí misma cuando un ruido afuera de la cabaña la despertó. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ni Twilight, ni Spike ni sus cosas estaban.

Se levantó de prisa y salió en busca de su amiga.

Cuando por fin la alcanzo, Twilight le contó que pensaba huir antes de que su magia saliera de control. Sunset la tomó del brazo para evitar que se marchara y un torrente de recuerdos y pensamientos que no eran suyos invadieron su mente, en ellos, veía a Twilight realmente preocupada, siendo atormentada por Midnight Sparkle. Ahora entendía lo que sentía su amiga, y sus motivos para marcharse, y sabía exactamente qué decir para convencerla. Le contó de cómo al principio ella también se convirtió en un monstruo obsesionado con el poder de la magia, y cómo consiguió salir adelante y dejar todo atrás.

Las chicas tenían un momento especial, de algún modo Sunset sentía que volvían a conectar, y entonces… Timber apareció de entre los arbustos con un hacha.

Mientras el chico se excusaba, Sunset sólo podía pensar en lo tonto que le parecía, lo presumido que era, en lo insoportable de su voz y en lo entrometido que había sido al aparecerse justo en ese momento. Pero Twilight estaba maravillada por encontrarse con el chico en ese momento. Así que a Sunset no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que las acompañara de vuelta. El chico y Twilight tomaron la delantera, por lo que Sunset y Spike vieron claramente como caía de su bolsillo una estela de polvo brillante… el supuesto rastro distintivo de Gaia Everfree… la historia no era más que un inventó del chico para ahuyentar a todos y vender el campamento. Y por un segundo Sunset pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para desenmascarar al chico y hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a Twilight, la chica quedaría decepcionada y correría a sus brazos. Pero eso es algo que sólo la vieja Sunset haría, y no sería esa Sunset nunca más. A Twilight en serio le gustaba el chico, y con tantas preocupaciones eso sería demasiado para ella. Así que primero se encargaría de confirmar su teoría, pero no le quitaría los ojos de encima.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con sus recién descubiertos poderes, Sunset estaba decidida a motivar a sus amigas, y a Twilight, a sentirse orgullosas de su magia y usarla para algo bueno. El liderazgo era parte de la pelirroja desde sus tiempos de villanía, y ahora lo usaba para algo bueno. Después de unas conmovedoras palabras todas estuvieron de acuerdo en usar sus poderes para terminar el muelle a tiempo.

Gracias a sus poderes, y con la ayuda de todos sus compañeros, consiguieron terminar el muelle.

Sunset estaba muy emocionada, quería contarle a Twilight todo lo que la magia podía lograr, y quería convencerla de abrazar su magia. Pero de camino se topó con Timber, que se dirigía misteriosamente a la cantera, un destello mágico iluminó todo cuando el chico se adentró.

Las sospechas de Sunset se veían aclaradas, realmente el chico tramaba algo. La pelirroja le escribió un mensaje de texto a Twilight para pedirle que se reuniera con ella. Las dos chicas entraron sigilosamente, esperando encontrarse con Timber, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Gloriosa apareció entre las sombras. Sunset la tomó del brazo, lo que le permitió explorar sus recuerdos. Gloriosa, y no Twilight, era la culpable de todos los pequeños accidentes mágicos. Sus intenciones nunca fueron malas, ella sólo quería salvar el campamento… costara lo que costara. Y cuando dio con una pequeña fuente de magia, decidió aprovecharla.

Sunset la confrontó con el apoyo de Twilight, pero Gloriosa tenía en su poder cinco poderosas piedras, y sin ningún problema detuvo a las dos chicas y las abandonó para regresar al campamento.

* * *

El muelle estaba terminado, Rarity tenía ya sus nuevos diseños listos. Estaba muy emocionada con la pasarela.

─ Vamos a hacer un ensayo con vestuario ─ dijo Rarity a la pequeña comitiva de improvisadas modelos ─ les entregaré lo que diseñé para ustedes. Vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos aquí en unos minutos.

Applejack ayudó a repartir los diseños a sus respectivas dueñas.

─ ¿Cuál es el que yo usaré? ─ preguntó la rubia cuando todas empezaron a macharse hacia sus tiendas.

─ Vaya, vaya, esta Applejack tan interesada en mi desfile me encanta ─ sonrió Rarity ─ Está en la tienda, sé que te va a encantar. Es muy tu estilo, supongo que estaba inspirada.

Veinte minutos después todas las chicas estaban de regreso, con los hermosos atuendos, listas para el ensayo. Cuando de pronto Gloriosa apareció ante ellas.

El caos se desató cuando Gloriosa encerró el campamento dentro de una enorme cúpula de árboles y plantas salvajes. Las chicas intentaron usar sus nuevos poderes para salvar a sus amigos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

* * *

Twilight y Sunset habían conseguido escapar de las garras de los arboles que las apresaban, pero el resto requeriría de un esfuerzo extra. Twilight se enfrentaba a un fuerte dilema, usar sus poderes para ayudar a los demás, lo que tal vez provocaría que Midnight Sparkle escapara y tomara control sobre ella de nuevo; o no usarlos y dejar que los demás se las arreglaran como pudieran. La respuesta era obvia, y sin embargo Twilight sentía un miedo descomunal, no quería liberar a Midnight Sparkle, la última vez apenas y pudo escapar y recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Pero al ver a Sunset junto a ella, al pensar en sus amigas que seguro ya estaban bajo el ataque de Gloriosa, sabía que debía enfrentar sus miedos para seguir adelante. Así que usó su magia para escapar de la cueva en la que se hallaban encerradas.

Twilight y Sunset llegaron al campamento, no encontraron más que gruesas ramas de árboles cubriéndolo. Twilight sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero nuevamente el miedo la invadía, si usaba más magia aumentaban las probabilidades de que Midnight escapara. Sunset la tomó de las manos, animándola, y fue como si ese toque la calmara del todo y disipara sus miedos. Twilight usó su magia y consiguió hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que las dos entraran a rescatar a todos.

Las siete amigas se reunieron para enfrentar a Gloriosa, pero ella sólo se hacía más fuerte y resistente. Todas sabían que la más poderosa era Twilight, sólo ella podía salvarlas.

Twilight se concentró en liberar su poder, pero en su cabeza Midnight volvía al ataque.

─ Nunca podrás controlarme ─ gritó Midnight Sparkle con una tétrica voz ─ yo siempre seré parte de ti.

Midnight empezó a tomar el control de Twilight, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una misma.

─ Twilight, escúchame. Tú estás a cargo ─ la voz de Sunset llegó a los oídos de Twilight, seguida de la del resto de sus amigas, que la alentaban a resistir y tomar el control. Sus amigas confiaban en ella. Contaban con su ayuda ─ Tú no eres Midnight Sparkle.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Twilight resistiéndose ─ Yo soy Twilight Sparkle. Y la magia que llevo en mi interior es la magia de la amistad.

Twilight había conseguido tomar el control, liberando así su inmenso poder, liberándose a sus amigas, y enfrentando cara a cara a Gloriosa, despojándola de los cristales que le daban magia.

Los cristales fueron a parar a manos de cada una de sus amigas. Otorgándoles nuevos y mejorados poderes, que usaron para destruir la cúpula que cubría el campamento.

Gloriosa volvía a ser la misma chica entusiasta y sin magia de antes. El campamento era un desastre, pero estaba a salvo. Entre ovaciones y aplausos las chicas fueron halagadas por salvarlos a todos.

* * *

Un poco de esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo bastó para dejar como nuevo el campamento. Pero algo seguía igual que antes, el campamento seguía en peligro, Gloriosa seguía sin conseguir el dinero para pagarle a Rich. Todos querían salvar el campamento, seguro significaba mucho para mucha gente. Así que buscarían la ayuda de todos los ex campistas con un baile de recaudación de fondos, que todos los campistas actuales se encargaron de organizar.

La noche siguiente se llevó a cabo el baile. Todos estaban muy emocionados, especialmente Twilight, pues era su primer baile escolar. Y todo apuntaba a ser una noche magia y encantadora.

Las Rainbooms interpretaron varias de sus canciones para los invitados, se sirvieron deliciosos bocadillos, la decoración era hermosa. Y todos se veían muy felices.

La pareja sensación de Canterlot High eran sin duda Lyra y Sweetie, que desde aquella valiente declaración, solo habían recibido apoyo y aceptación. Si hubiera una corona para el rey y la reina del baile, seguro esa vez tendrían dos reinas. Y es que todos lo habían tomado con la naturalidad que todo mundo debería. El amor que se tenían era más que evidente, y se trataban con tanto cariño y respeto, que más de una chica pensaba en que justo ese era el tipo de relación que quería tener. La pareja se divertía bailando prácticamente todas las canciones, envueltas en su propio universo.

Lo romántico del ambiente ponía más románticos a los enamorados y más nostálgicos a los solteros. Sorpresivamente para Luna, había pasado a formar parte de las filas de los nostálgicos, y es que, aunque el campamento había sido divertido, y el baile era estupendo, todo el fin de semana había extrañado a Cadence, sabía que era una tontería, pero varias veces se sorprendió a si misma pensando qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, mirando el reloj tratando de adivinar. Y por alguna razón, pensaba que sería sensacional estar en ese baile con la pelirrosa. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, buscó en los contactos frecuentes y marcó el número de Cadence, el tan odiado por todos mensaje de "Sin servicio" apareció en la pantalla. Luna bufó y salió de la cueva en busca de una mejor recepción de señal.

Pinkie, Flutthershy y Rainbow Dash estaban en la mesa de bocadillos, platicando acerca de sus planes para vacaciones. Twilight bailaba con Timber en la orilla de la pista, Sunset había terminado por sentarse en una silla a mirar como la chica de sus sueños bailaba con un chico que por donde se le mirara era un completo idiota.

Applejack y Rarity se habían quedado solas, cerca del escenario.

─ ¿Sería muy raro, si te pidiera concederme esta pieza? ─ pregunto Applejack de pronto, aprovechando la romántica melodía que sonaba en ese instante.

─ No sería para nada raro ─ respondió Rarity tomándola de la mano ─ será un placer.

─ Es curioso ¿no? Todas las cosas que han pasado en estos pocos días ─ dijo Applejack tomando a su novia de la cintura para bailar con ella ─ Te pone a pensar, tenemos estos poderes por algo, claro. Pero tal vez no sólo era nuestro destino tener estos cristales, tal vez viene desde más atrás. Tal vez era nuestro destino conocernos en Canterlot High, y hacernos amigas. Tal vez era destino que nos enamoráramos. No sé, creo que no es coincidencia, creo que eres perfecta para mí, eres justo la persona que estaba destinada a amar.

─ Applejack… ─ murmuró Rarity conmovida ─ claro que era el destino que esto pasara, eres total y absolutamente perfecta para mí. Cuando era niña soñaba con conocer a alguien apuesto, amable, noble, fuerte, valiente, galante, honesto, cariñoso… y todo eso lo encontré en ti, tú eres ese alguien, y te voy a amar por siempre.

Applejack sonrió tratando de disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Rarity también sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Applejack, junto sus labios con los de la rubia, sin importarle que la cueva estuviera llena de conocidos y desconocidos, sin importarle el silencio general que se formó, seguido de murmullos inteligibles, en ese momento sólo importaban ellas dos.


	16. Chapter 16

La cueva entera se había quedado en silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash. Estaba la música, claro, pero nada de gritos, ni risas, ni conversaciones de fondo, todo se habían quedado en silencio, mirando hacia el escenario.

─ ¿Qué habrá pasado? ─ preguntó Rainbow tratando de mirar, pero solo veía las espaldas de sus compañeros.

─ Deberíamos acercarnos ─sugirió Pinkie Pie, pero en ese momento todos salieron del shock y comenzaron poco a poco a volver a hablar.

─ Tal vez alguien hizo un paso genial de baile ─ sugirió Fluttershy.

─ O tal vez la pareja más inesperada se besó a medio bailé ─ agregó Pinkie Pie adivinando.

─ Sí, eran ellas, se estaban besando ─ alcanzaron a escuchar uno de los murmullos.

─ Te lo dije ─ rio Pinkie Pie ─ ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Lyra y Sweetie?

─ Pues sí, ¿Quién si no? ─ respondió Rainbow Dash ─ es la única pareja de dos chicas que conocemos, aunque no sería la primera vez que las vemos besarse.

* * *

En el centro de la pista, ajenas al mundo, Applejack y Rarity bailaban abrazadas. Ambas eran conscientes de que media escuela las había visto besarse, así que qué más daba. No podían corregir lo que habían hecho, y no tenían por qué. La romántica melodía terminó, dando paso a una mucho más alegre.

─ Tal vez ya deberíamos irnos ─ susurró Rarity, aunque nadie decía nada notaron varias miradas fugaces sobre ellas.

─ Sí, puede que tengas razón ─ respondió Applejack saliendo de la pista de baile.

La pareja caminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos para despedirse de sus amigas. En el camino, más miradas.

─ ¡Hey, chicas! Ustedes vienen de la pista de baile ─ exclamó Rainbow ─ ¿Qué pasó allá? De repente todos se quedaron callados y escuchamos los rumores de que una pareja se besó. ¿Eran Lyra y Sweetie?

─ Este… sí, supongo que sí ─ respondió Rarity ─ en realidad no vimos nada, no estábamos en la pista.

─ Ya veo, bueno ─ dijo Pinkie Pie ─ ¿Quieren ir a bailar con nosotras? Al fin terminaron las canciones cursis y esto se pondrá divertido.

─ En realidad, estoy algo cansada, me iré a dormir ─ respondió Rarity ─ decorar una cueva y que se vea así de maravillosa es agotador.

─ Sí, creo que yo también me iré a dormir ─ agregó Applejack ─ Ya es un poco tarde.

─ Oye Rarity ¿Por qué no te quedas con Applejack en nuestra tienda? ─ sugirió Rainbow Dash ─ Yo me quedaré con Pinkie Pie y así no las despertaremos cuando lleguemos.

─ Sí, es verdad, es una excelente idea ─ dijo Pinkie ─ Nosotras estaremos por aquí un rato más.

─ Sí, claro, muchas gracias Rainbow Dash ─ respondió Rarity sonrojada ─ Sigan divirtiéndose.

La pareja salió de la cueva, al parecer todos los estudiantes seguían en el baile, afuera sólo había algunos adultos fumando y platicando.

─ ¿Esa es la subdirectora? ─ preguntó Rarity sorprendida, señalando un árbol.

Luna estaba trepada en un árbol, moviendo su teléfono celular a uno y otro lado, con cara de frustración.

─ Me parece que sí ─ respondió Applejack ─ debe ser muy importante la llamada que intenta hacer.

─ Applejack… todo mundo nos vio ¿verdad? ─ preguntó Rarity tomando la mano de la rubia ─ bueno, nuestras amigas no, pero los que estaban alrededor… ¿Qué crees que pase?

─ Todo va a estar bien, dulzura ─ respondió Applejack ─ Todos aceptaron muy bien lo de Lyra y Sweetie, además sólo nos adelantamos unos días ─ Rarity asintió un par de veces ─ ¿Pero por qué le mentiste a Dash?

─ No sé, me puse nerviosa. Ya sabes cómo es ella, hubiera empezado a molestarnos ─ suspiró Rarity ─ Además creo que no era el momento.

─ Si tú quieres, se lo diremos mañana a todas juntas ─ habían llegado a la tienda de Applejack ─ Entonces… ¿Te quedas en mi tienda?

─ Claro que me quedo ─ respondió Rarity sonriendo.

Las chicas entraron en la tienda. La cama de Rainbow estaba hecha un desastre, mientras que la de Applejack estaba cuidadosamente ordenada.

─ Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la de Dash ─ comentó Applejack empezando a ordenarla un poco.

─ Espera ─ dijo Rarity tomándola del brazo para que girara ─ Applejack…

Rarity besó a Applejack en los labios con suavidad, le echó los brazos al cuello y pego su cuerpo al de la rubia.

* * *

Twilight seguía bailando con Timber, Sunset los observaba de reojo desde una silla, era insoportable, pero se sentía con el deber de cuidar a Twilight, no confiaba en el chico. Sunset miró hacia el otro lado de la pista, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy bailaban, las dos primeras muy efusivas, la ultima un poco más tímida. Buscó con la mirada a Applejack y Rarity, pero no las encontró, seguro se habían ido después del beso. No sabía si fue accidental o intencionado, pero se alegraba por ellas, ya no tendrían que esconderse.

En el centro de la pista Twilight y Timber bailaban el remix de una pegajosa canción pop, la chica lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y el sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas. La canción cambió a algo más lento, que llevó a los chicos a bailar más juntos y más lento. De repente el chico se acercó a Twilight tomándola por la cintura y la besó en los labios, el beso la tomó por sorpresa, pero después de un segundo la chica correspondió el beso.

El beso cayó a Sunset como un balde de agua fría, sintió una opresión tremenda en el pecho y hasta ganas de llorar, así que salió de la cueva en busca de aire.

Afuera no había nadie, así que sólo se recargó en el tronco de un árbol alejado de la entrada hasta que la sensación de ahogo pasó, unos veinte minutos después.

─ Deberíamos dar un paseo antes de que vayas a dormir ─ escuchó la voz de Timber, así que se ocultó tras el árbol ─ Hay algo que quiere pedirte.

─ Sí, claro, yo también quiero hablarte de algo ─ respondió Twilight tomando la mano del chico.

Sunset los observó partir, pero en vez del camino a las tiendas se internaron en el bosque. La pelirroja dudó un par de minutos, seguro solo querían hablar a solas antes de despedirse, pero Sunset tenía un mal presentimiento, y aunque se sintió terriblemente culpable, decidió seguirlos.

* * *

─ Rarity… ¿Me detengo? ─ preguntó Applejack, los besos habían cobrado intensidad y ahora estaban las dos en la cama de la rubia, sonrojadas y acaloradas, y con ganas de más.

─ No, cariño ─ respondió Rarity levantándose para que la rubia pudiera sacarle el vestido ─ Esta vez estoy segura, quiero hacerlo.

─ Está bien ─ dijo Applejack emocionada, a decir verdad, ya había fantaseado con ese momento un par de veces ─ Te amo, Rarity.

La rubia observó a su novia, semidesnuda y sonrojada, tan hermosa… besó suavemente el cuello de Rarity, lo que le arrancó un suspiro.

Applejack se quitó el vestido y siguió recorriendo el cuello de su novia con los labios. Las manos de la rubia recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo de la morena.

─ Eres hermosa, Rarity ─ susurró Applejack antes de volver a besar sus labios, podía sentir la suavidad y el calor de la piel de Rarity contra la suya, y el ligero estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Applejack, aventurándose un poco más, comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Rarity, le parecieron tan suaves que los apretó un poco.

─ Aaah, Applejack ─ gimió Rarity excitada, jamás había sentido algo como eso, la excitación que sentía al besar a Applejack no era ni la mitad de lo que sentía ahora ─ aaaah ─ otro gemido salió de sus labios cuando la lengua de la rubia empezó a recorrer sus hombros.

Applejack no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, actuaba por instinto, y su instinto le decía que cada que Rarity se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, una oleada de placer la inundaba, y el calor dentro de ella aumentaba.

─ Quítalo ─ pidió Rarity, refiriéndose a su sostén, cuando Applejack metió las manos dentro de este, la rubia obedeció sonrojada ─ También el tuyo.

Applejack se sonrojó aun más, pero lo hizo. Se quedó mirando a Rarity unos segundos, jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como su novia, tenía tanta suerte.

Los labios de Applejack empezaron a bajar lentamente, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo. Rarity cerró los ojos y se aferró a las sabanas cuando sintió los labios de Applejack sobre su pecho izquierdo. Una nueva oleada de sensaciones la invadió, aumentando el calor de su cuerpo y provocando un intenso cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Las manos de Applejack recorrían sus piernas, su abdomen.

* * *

─ ¡No! Timber Espera ─ se quejó Twilight cuando el chico la apresó contra un árbol y empezó a acariciarla.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Twi! Es nuestra última noche juntos, aprovechémosla ─ respondió el chico dejando que sus manos fueran más debajo de la cintura.

─ No quiero hacer esto ─ dijo Twilight llorando ─ Timber, por favor.

─ Me he pasado todo el campamento detrás de ti para esto ─ dijo el chico, que hizo caso omiso de las quejas de Twilight y besó su cuello ─ No te dejaré ir tan fácil.

─ ¡Ya dijo que no, idiota! ─ gritó Sunset saliendo de entre los arboles ─ Déjala en paz.

Sunset lo tomó por los hombros y estrelló su puño contra la cara del chico, un crujido resonó en el silencio del bosque, el golpe lo mandó al piso.

─ No vuelvas a acercarte a ella ─ dijo Sunset observándolo, el chico se sujetaba la nariz, su mano ya estaba llena de sangre.

─ Está bien, Twilight ─ dijo Sunset acercándose a Twilight, que sollozaba en el mismo árbol donde Timber la había dejado ─ No tengas miedo.

Twilight volvió en sí y se lanzó a los brazos de Sunset, estaba tan asustada, temió lo peor, pero había llegado Sunset a rescatarla.

Sunset la abrazó con fuerza, mientras Twilight lloraba en su hombro.

─ ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! ─ gritó Timber levantándose del piso, aun con la mano en la nariz ─ ¡Pagarás por esto!

Timber se lanzó contra Sunset, tirándola al piso y dándole un puñetazo en la boca, de inmediato la pelirroja sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Estaba furiosa, tenía meses sin sentirse así, desde que se había reformado no sentía tanta ira. Pero ese chico la había golpeado, había enamorado a Twilight, la había engañado, y había intentado abusar de ella. Sunset se levantó rápidamente y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna. Timber se dobló de dolor y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Sunset aprovechó para darle una patada más, esta vez en la pierna.

─ ¡Sunset! ─ gritó Twilight, Sunset salió de su trance, vio al chico retorcerse de dolor, y a Twilight mirándola con preocupación ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Sí, estoy bien ─ murmuró Sunset llevándose la mano al labio, sintió la humedad de la sangre en su barbilla.

─ Vamos a la tienda, tengo un kit de primeros auxilios, hay que curarte eso.


	17. Chapter 17

─ No es nada, estaré bien ─ murmuró Sunset, ya estaban en la tienda y la pelirroja esperaba sentada, mientras Twilight buscaba su kit de primeros auxilios.

─ Te ha abierto el labio ─ dijo Twilight dejando la pequeña maleta a un lado y tomando una botellita de su interior.

─ Twilight… me preocupas más tú ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Sunset.

Twilight tomó un poco de algodón y lo impregnó con el líquido de la botella, tomó el rostro de Sunset con una mano y empezó a limpiar la herida. La pelirroja se quejó un poco, el líquido escocía. Twilight le tomó la mano y limpió la sangre que había quedado en sus nudillos.

─ Por suerte la herida es pequeña, así que no necesitarás puntadas ─ Twilight tomó unas tijeras y cinta adhesiva de uso médico ─ sólo la cerraré un poco con esto para evitar que se infecte, y así cicatrizará más rápido.

Twilight trabajó cerca de cinco minutos en el rostro de Sunset, la pelirroja estaba sonrojada por la cercanía, si se acercara apenas cinco centímetros más podría besarla…

─ Twilight… ─ Sunset tomó la mano de su amiga en cuanto esta terminó el vendaje ─ No respondiste mi pregunta ¿Cómo estás?

─ Yo creí que era un buen chico… ─ respondió Twilight sentándose junto a ella, mirando el piso ─ yo de verdad creí que estaba enamorado de mi… ─ su voz sonaba quebrada, reprimiendo el llanto ─ Es el primer chico que me gustaba, y resultó ser… debí suponerlo ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo? Me vio como un blanco fácil, es todo… no… ─ las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, Sunset la escuchaba, sin soltar su mano ─ Yo sólo quería que funcionara ¿sabes? Quería vivir esa historia de primer amor. Cuando me besó, me sorprendió, pero yo también quería besarlo… ilusamente pensé que él estaría feliz con solo besarme… cuando fuimos al bosque pensé que tal vez me haría una romántica proposición para ser su novia, pero volvió a besarme, y… ─ esta vez rompió en llanto, Sunset la abrazó hasta que el llanto pasó ─ ¿Es así siempre? Yo nunca he salido con nadie ¿Es lo que buscan todos?

─ Claro que no, Twilight ─ respondió Sunset ─ Timber es un idiota, pero también existen personas que valen la pena. Y tú, Twilight, tú eres una chica maravillosa, y eres muy linda. Si yo saliera contigo sería feliz con solo caminar de tu mano ─ la pelirroja se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras, pero siguió hablando ─ Sólo porque conociste a un idiota no quiere decir que siempre vaya a ser así.

─ Gracias, Sunset ─ respondió Twilight quitándose los anteojos, que estaban empañados por el llanto ─ Y gracias por rescatarme… estaba muy asustada, si tu no hubieras llegado… menos mal que estabas paseando por el bosque en ese instante.

─ Sí… la fiesta me abrumó así que decidí dar un paseo, escuché ruido y me acerqué… menos mal ─ mintió la pelirroja ─ No dejaré que se acerque a ti, Twilight. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde.

─ Sí, tienes razón, estoy agotada ─ respondió Twilight ─ ¿Me ayudas con el cierre del vestido?

Sunset se sonrojó de golpe y agradeció que Twilight estuviera de espaldas o vería su cara completamente roja. Con manos temblorosas bajó el cierre del vestido, tratando de no mirarle la suave espalda.

─ Ahm, creo que iré al baño antes de dormir ─ dijo Sunset saliendo de la tienda justo antes de que Twilight se quitara el vestido.

* * *

─ Deberíamos vestirnos, por si alguien entra ─ dijo Applejack abrazando a su novia bajo las sabanas ─ además empieza a hacer frío.

─ Sí, pero ¿Podemos quedarnos así sólo un rato más? ─ preguntó Rarity acurrucándose en el cuerpo desnudo de Applejack.

─ Claro que sí ─ respondió Applejack abrazándola más fuerte ─ ¿Fue cómo lo imaginabas? Tu… primera vez.

─ No fue exactamente como la imaginaba ─ respondió Rarity ─ fue mucho mejor en realidad ─ sonrió ─ estaba un poco nerviosa al principio, y no sabía qué hacer, pero luego me deje llevar y fue… fue perfecto. Me alegra haber esperado, esta es sin duda la noche más hermosa de mi vida. Te amo Applejack.

─ Yo también te amo dulzura, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

* * *

El baile estaba llegando a su fin, ya sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas en la pista de baile, y otros cuantos en los alrededores. Pinkie Pie, que no se cansaba de comer, había ido por más bocadillos, dejando a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy solas en un rincón.

─ Sé que sólo serán unos días, pero te extrañaré durante las vacaciones ─ murmuró Rainbow Dash como si fuera algo sin importancia ─ ya sabes, por Tanque; y el viaje a la playa, hubiera sido divertido que fueras.

─ Te mandaré mensajes, y hasta te enviaré fotos ─ respondió Fluttershy ─ además serán solo dos semanas, tendremos el resto de las vacaciones para divertirnos.

─ Sí, tienes razón, yo también te enviaré fotos de todo ─ dijo Rainbow ─ y te mantendré al tanto de todo.

─ Te compraré un recuerdo del viaje ─ dijo Fluttershy sonriendo ─ Así que por favor no pierdas el control de nuevo ─ Dash la miró inquisitiva ─ Tú sabes… siempre explotas cuando te enojas, como esa vez con Rarity.

─ Eso no… ─ tartamudeó Rainbow sin saber que decir ─ Yo no… lo que pasa es que… Fluttershy ¿Tú piensas eso de mí? Que soy como un niño malcriado y egoísta, y todo lo hago sólo para impresionar a los demás.

─ Claro que no, Rainbow, es verdad que eres un poco presumida ─ explicó Fluttershy ─ pero no eres egoísta, siempre estás ayudándome y ayudando a otros, y te he visto cuando estás con Scootaloo o con Tanque, eres mucho más noble, dulce y leal de lo que todos piensan, pero es un lado de ti que no le dejas ver a cualquiera. Además eres fuerte, decidida y perseverante, mucha gente lo ve como algo malo, pero es lo que me gusta de ti.

─ Fluttershy… ─ exclamó Rainbow sorprendida y sonrojada, sentía que debía hacerle un cumplido también ─ Tú también tienes un lado que no le dejas ver a nadie, frente a todos eres tímida y muy callada, pero cuando estamos juntas, y se trata de defender algo en lo que crees, o de hacer sentir mejor a alguien que quieres, las palabras salen de tus labios fuertes y claras, sin dudas ni timidez.

─ Bueno, es que contigo es diferente ─ respondió Fluttershy ─ siento… no sé, contigo puedo decir lo que sea y sé que no me juzgarás.

─ ¿Cómo podría? Eres una chica genial, Shy, en serio me…

─ ¡Chicas! ¡chicas! ¡Eran Applejack y Rarity! ─ Pinkie Pie llegó corriendo, interrumpiendo la conversación ─ ¡Ellas eran las que se besaban!

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ preguntaron Fluttershy y Rainbow al unísono.

─ Lyra y Sweetie me preguntaron por ellas, las vieron besarse en la pista y querían felicitarlas por tener el valor de hacer publica su relación ─ explicó Pinkie Pie ─ le pregunté a algunos otros y efectivamente eran ellas dos. Aunque tampoco es una gran sorpresa, supongo.

─ ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash ─ Son nuestras amigas, no es que fuéramos a darles la espalda.

─ Deben tener sus razones ─ dijo Fluttershy ─ tal vez quisieron mantenerlo en secreto para que nadie se enterara. Los papás de Rarity son algo conservadores, y Applejack vive con su abuela, cuando ella joven eso aun era ilegal.

─ Tampoco es que estuvieran obligadas a decirnos ─ agregó Pinkie ─ y en realidad era algo obvio si observan con atención, yo ya lo sabía, pero no quería decir nada hasta que ellas lo hicieran.

─ Tal vez tampoco era su plan revelarlo aun ─ comentó Fluttershy ─ Tal vez sólo se dejaron llevar, fue una noche de parejas después de todo, Twilight se besó con Timber también.

─ ¿Deberíamos preguntarles? ¿O esperamos a que ellas nos digan? ─ preguntó Rainbow ─ de cualquier modo ya toda la escuela lo sabe.

─ Creo que debemos respetar su privacidad y su decisión de mantenerlo en secreto todo este tiempo ─ respondió Fluttershy ─ Ellas nos lo dirán cuando sea el momento. Además el que se hayan besado no quiere decir que sean pareja, tal vez solo fue algo repentino e inesperado y ni ellas saben qué pasó.

─ No, es algo que ha estado pasando desde hace mucho ─ dijo Pinkie ─ Te digo que las he observado. Pero estoy de acuerdo, esperemos a que ellas nos digan algo.

─ Estudiantes e invitados, con esto damos por concluido este baile ─ dijo la voz de la directora Celestia en los altavoces ─ agradecemos a todos por su participación, y su apoyo para salvar el campamento Everfree. Todos los estudiantes vuelvan a sus tiendas. Invitados, recuerden que tenemos tiendas extras por si gustan quedarse esta noche, de lo contrario conduzcan con precaución de vuelta a casa.

* * *

La mañana sorprendió a Applejack y Rarity, se habían quedado dormidas antes de vestirse, por suerte aún faltaba unos minutos para que los altavoces sonaran la alarma.

─ Buenos días, hermosa ─ susurró Applejack dándole a su novia un beso en la frente ─ Debemos vestirnos e ir a desayunar.

─ No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado dormidas así ─ respondió Rarity sonrojada ─ pero nunca había dormido tan bien como anoche, quería que no acabara la noche.

─ Bueno, no quiero sonar como una pervertida ─ murmuró Applejack ─ pero esta no será la única noche, es decir, si tu quieres… la abuela y Big Mac a veces viajan, y puedo decirle a Applebloom que duerma en tu casa…

─ Cariño, claro que no será la única ─ Rarity besó a Applejack en los labios ─ pero tómalo con calma, dejemos que las cosas sucedan espontáneamente.

─ Sí, tienes razón ─ respondió Applejack ─ démonos prisa para ir a desayunar, muero de hambre.

─ Después de lo de anoche te mereces un gran desayuno ─ dijo Rarity guiñando el ojo, haciendo a Applejack sonrojar por completo.

* * *

Veinte minutos después ya estaban en el comedor, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie llegaron unos minutos después.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta después de que nos fuimos? ─ preguntó Applejack a modo de saludo.

─ Muy divertida ─ respondió Pinkie Pie ─ e interesante… Twilight y Timber se besaron, y se fueron de la fiesta juntos.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ─ preguntó Rarity sorprendida ─ Eso sí que fue inesperado, se acaban de conocer.

─ Y al parecer no lo conocía tan bien ─ respondió Twilight, que acababa de llegar con Sunset.

─ ¡Sunset! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ─ preguntó Rarity alarmada al ver la herida en el labio de la pelirroja.

─ No fue nada ─ respondió Sunset, volteó a ver a Twilight, que negó levemente con la cabeza ─ me tropecé en el bosque, Twilight me curó.

─ Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con Timber? ─ preguntó Pinkie ─ ¿Te visitará en Canterlot?

─ Espero que no… ─ respondió Sunset por ella sin poder evitarlo.

─ Les contaré cuando lleguemos a casa ─ agregó Twilight, por ahora sólo quiero comer algo.

─ Sunset… ¿Te tropezaste con Timber acaso? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash, el chico acababa de entrar, tenía el rostro inflamado y un enorme parche en la nariz, además cojeaba un poco. Paso de largo junto a la mesa de las chicas, le dijo algo a su hermana y volvió a salir.

─ Twilight… ─ empezó a decir Pinkie, pero la mirada gélida de Sunset la interrumpió ─ Que buen trabajo curando a Sunset…

Las chicas pasaron el desayuno platicando acerca del baile, evitando a toda costa tocar el tema de Timber, o del beso de Applejack y Rarity. Un rato después, subieron al autobús para volver a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Apenas el autobús llegó a Canterlot High, la subdirectora Luna bajó, tomó sus maletas y subió a su auto.

─ Tengo algo importante que hacer, te veré en casa ─ dijo despidiéndose de la directora Celestia, que tuvo que hacerse cargo sola del conteo de estudiantes.

A medio camino su celular se había quedado sin batería, justo antes de la zona de señal de celulares. No sabía bien por qué, pero sentía esa extraña necesidad de ver a Cadence, pero ahí estaba, conduciendo de prisa, camino a su departamento… esperaba que estuviera ahí.

Se estacionó frente al edificio de departamentos, sin embargo, al mirarse al espejo se arrepintió por completo. No se había bañado esa mañana, llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y la camiseta del campamento, había pasado un buen rato en el autobús, no tenía maquillaje, y su cabello era un desastre. Tenía que volver a casa a darse un baño y arreglarse un poco. Pondría a cargar su celular, le enviaría un mensaje a Cadence y quedarían para cenar. Nada apresurado, nada incomodo, ninguna escena de película adolescente.

Iba a echar el auto a andar cuando un par de golpecitos en el cristal la hicieron detenerse.

─ ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Cadence le echó una mirada a través de la ventana ─ Parece que acabas de llegar del campamento y nos ido ni a tu casa.

─ Bueno, no es exactamente eso… ─ tartamudeó Luna bajando el cristal de la ventana ─ Es decir, sí, acabo de llegar del campamento, pero no es que viniera corriendo a verte, es que… ─ Luna intentaba pensar en una excusa creíble ─ He ido a casa, pero una fuga nos ha dejado sin agua ─ mintió ─ Me preguntaba si me dejarías tomar un baño aquí.

─ Sí, por supuesto, Luna ─ respondió Cadence con una sonrisa ─ Adelante, pasa.

Luna bajó del auto, tomó su maleta, agradeciendo llevar ropa limpia dentro, y siguió a Cadence al departamento.

Cadence dejó sobre la mesa la bolsa de compras que llevaba y señaló una puerta.

─ La izquierda es el agua caliente, yo prepararé algo de comer mientras ─ señaló la pelirrosa, mientras la morena entraba en el cuarto, nerviosa ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió semejante tontería.

Sacó una toalla y la ropa limpia de su maleta y las dejó sobre una repisa. Abrió primero la llave izquierda, y después ligeramente la derecha, mientras se desnudaba pensó en por qué había mentido, y por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, no era la primera vez que estaba en ese departamento, ni en ese baño, sin embargo sentía que algo había cambiado.

* * *

─ ¿Les dirás? ¿Esta noche? ─ preguntó Applejack mientras acompañaba a su novia a casa.

─ Sí, les diré hoy mismo…─ respondió Rarity, nerviosa ─ de cualquier modo ya toda la escuela lo sabe, prefiero ser yo quien se los digas a que les llegue la noticia por otro lado.

─ Lamento haberte besado en el baile, lo arruiné todo ─ se disculpó Applejack por quinta vez ─ Si no lo hubiera hecho…

─ Cariño, ese beso en el baile fue la cosa más hermosa de todo el campamento, no lo lamentes, fue maravilloso. Sólo se adelantaron unos cuantos días los planes, no pasa nada. Además… en realidad creo que fui yo quien se acercó primero.

─ Tienes razón, amor ─ respondió la rubia sonrojada ─ ¿Estás nerviosa?

─ Muchísimo ─ respondió la morena ─ Pero estoy lista, quiero que todos sepan que te amo.

─ Yo también quiero que todos lo sepan, empezaré con la abuela y Big Mac, esta noche.

─ Bueno… pues que la suerte esté de nuestra parte ─ murmuró Rarity, habían llegado a la puerta de su casa, miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó para poder besar a la rubia, un dulce y largo beso ─ te amo.

─ Te amo ─ susurró Applejack despidiéndose de la morena.

Sweetie Bell estaba en la casa club con sus amigas, así que cuando Rarity llegó, sus padres estaban solos, mirando la televisión en la sala.

─ ¡Hija! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ─ dijo su padre a modo de saludo al verla entrar.

─ Muy bien, maravilloso en realidad… ─ respondió Rarity dejando sus maletas en el pasillo para entrar a la sala ─ De hecho, tengo algo que contarles.

─ ¿Qué es Rarity? ¿Está todo bien? ─ preguntó su madre apagando la televisión al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hija.

─ Bueno… estoy saliendo con alguien ─ soltó Rarity sin más, no tenía caso andarse con rodeos ─ Es una persona maravillosa, me quiere, me respeta y me cuida mucho. Realmente estoy enamorada.

─ ¡Felicidades! ─ exclamó su madre ─ ¿Y quién es él? ¿Algún chico del equipo de futbol? ¿O ese chico mayor del coro en el que estás?

─ ¿Quién es el afortunado, hija? ─ preguntó su padre también.

─ Bueno… ─ Rarity se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire ─ ella… es Applejack.

─ ¿Ella? ¿Applejack? ─ preguntó su madre completamente sorprendida ─ ¿Estás saliendo con una chica? ¿Eres… les… lesbiana?

─ Sí, mamá. Si quieres ponerme una etiqueta, entonces soy lesbiana. Estoy saliendo con Applejack, desde hace un tiempo ─ respondió la morena mirando a su madre a los ojos, no había espacio para la pena ni el miedo en ese momento.

─ ¿Es esa rubiecita granjera? ─ preguntó su padre, Rarity asintió ─ De todas las chicas de la ciudad, te fuiste a enamorar de la que vive en una granja. ¿Ya que eres lesbiana no podías fijarte en alguien… no sé, con más clase? ─ su padre se veía molesto, pero sobre todo, decepcionado ─ Esa chica que toca en la orquesta… Octavia Melody, sus padres son una familia importante aquí, y ella tiene una oferta para tocar con la Orquesta Nacional. O tal vez Sunset Shimmer, vive en una excelente zona, fue reina del baile y podría hacer carrera como modelo o actriz… Dios, hasta Rainbow Dash es mejor opción, es la reina de los equipos deportivos. Pero no… te enamoraste de la chica más insignificante de la ciudad. Si ibas a ensuciar el nombre de la familia así, al menos podías compensarlo saliendo con alguien que valga la pena.

─ ¡Applejack no es insignificante! ─ gritó Rarity ─ ¡Applejack realmente vale la pena! ¿Y sabes qué? En realidad no hay pena, con Applejack siempre soy completamente feliz.

─ ¿Estás segura, hija? ─ intervino su madre ─ Una relación de ese tipo es muy complicada… podría frustrar tu carrera de diseñadora. ¿Cuántas diseñadoras lesbianas conoces? Imagínate todas las cosas que dirían los medios de tí… lo que dirán nuestros amigos…

─ ¡No me importa lo que digan tus amigos! ¡Ni los medios! ─ respondió Rarity gritando ─ No me importa si es complicado, ni si creen que debí salir con alguien de renombre, sólo me importa que yo la amo, y ella me ama.

─ ¡Es todo! ─ gritó su padre ─ ¡Se acabó! No voy a permitir que mi hija salga con una granjera cualquiera. ¿Quieres ser lesbiana? Bien, pero no tires tu vida a la basura saliendo con una huérfana que pasará toda su vida en esa granja. Te enseñamos a siempre pensar en grande, a siempre aspirar a más.

─ Oh, papá… Applejack vale mucho más que tú, pedante pretencioso ─ atacó Rarity ─ ¿Dinero? ¿Grandeza? ¿Y qué hacemos aquí y no en la gran ciudad? ¿Por qué no estamos codeándonos con la crema y nata de la nación? ¡No tenemos dinero para una casa en la ciudad! ¡No tuviste el talento para triunfar allá! Sólo finges la vida que querías tener, pero no tienes nad…

La palma de la mano del hombre se estrelló con fuerza contra el rostro de Rarity, el sonido del impacto dio lugar a un largo silencio. La morena se llevó de inmediato la mano a la mejilla, que ardía como fuego al rojo vivo.

─ ¡No saldrás de esta casa hasta nuevo aviso! ─ sentenció su padre ─ diré a la directora que estás enferma, de cualquier modo ya acabaron los exámenes. Empezando el nuevo curso te irás a otra escuela.

─ ¡No puedes hacer esto! ─ dijo Rarity llorando, pese al miedo, el coraje seguía dentro ─ ¡No podrás separarme de ella!

─ ¿No? ¡Rétame! Eres menor de edad… ─ respondió el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ Cariño… me parece que estás exagerando un poco ─ intervino la madre de Rarity ─ Sólo falta un año para acabar el curso… no tenemos dinero para enviarla a otra escuela.

─ ¿Y por qué es que no tenemos dinero? ─ preguntó con ironía el hombre ─ Si no te hubieras embarazado, no habría tenido que dejar mi pasantía para encontrar un trabajo con sueldo. Si hubiera concluido esa pasantía ahora tendría un mejor trabajo, y una casa en la ciudad. Y probablemente tu hija, no sería lesbiana.

─ ¿Mi hija? ¡Es nuestra hija! ─ respondió ella ─ Y tenemos dinero suficiente, pero te empeñas en gastarlo en ropas costosas y en ir a ese estúpido club de la ciudad.

─ ¡Me importa poco! Rarity no saldrá de esta casa para nada ─ gritó el hombre para luego subir por las escaleras dando fuertes pisotadas.

─ No lo entiendo, es verdad ─ dijo la madre de Rarity acercándose a ella ─ No entiendo como es que estás enamorada de una mujer, no entiendo como puede funcionar una relación así… estoy en contra de esa idea de mandarte lejos, pero no puedo desafiar a tu padre, tendrás que quedarte en casa hasta que pueda persuadirlo.

─ Mamá, sé que puede ser difícil de entender ─ respondió Rarity secándose las lagrimas de rabia ─ Pero en serio nos amamos. Y de verdad quiero estar con ella, ella es capaz de seguirme a cualquier ciudad, y pediré una emancipación si es necesario para que papá no pueda controlarme, pero no nos separarán.

─ Admiro tu entereza, pero no puedo desobedecer a tu padre, lo lamento ─ se disculpó su madre ─ Ahora ve y ponte algo en esa mejilla o se va a inflamar.

Rarity subió las escaleras, su habitación estaba abierta, su computadora y su teléfono habían desaparecido. Sacó su celular para comprobar lo que ya imaginaba, el servicio había sido cancelado. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

─ ¿Qué tal tu baño? ─ preguntó Cadence al escuchar a Luna entrar en la cocina, la pelirrosa estaba entretenida en la estufa.

─ Genial, siento que reviví ─ respondió Luna sonriendo, llevaba el cabello un poco húmedo y alborotado, unos jeans cortos y una camiseta blanca. Y aunque la morena sentía que se veía terrible, la pelirrosa sonrió al verla.

─ Estoy preparando ravioles, espero que te gusten ─ dijo Cadence volviendo a mirar la estufa ─ si quieres algo de beber tengo soda en el refrigerador, y compré una botella de vino en el supermercado.

─ Creo que ese vino no me caería nada mal ─ sonrió Luna ─ pero mejor esperemos para acompañar los ravioles.

─ Claro ─ respondió Cadence ─ Pensé que me escribirías desde el campamento, pero ni un solo mensaje.

─ Sí quise hacerlo, pero no había señal ─ se disculpó Luna ─ hasta me subí a un árbol para ver si conseguía llamarte.

─ Tranquila, sólo bromeo ─ rio la pelirrosa ─ seguramente estuviste ocupada y todo eso.

─ Un poco, también fue divertido ─ dijo la morena ─ aunque hubiera sido más divertido contigo…

─ Me hubiera gustado ir ─ respondió Cadence sin voltear, no quería que Luna notara que se había sonrojado ─ Bueno, esto ya está listo. Destapa el vino y cuéntame todo lo que hiciste en el campamento.

* * *

Applejack había decidido esperar hasta después de la cena, sentía que era el mejor momento para decirlo, así que cuando sus hermanos y su abuela terminaron de cenar, tomó la palabra.

─ Antes de que se vayan a dormir hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles. Estoy enamorada de Rarity, hace un tiempo que es mi novia… sólo quería que lo supieran, porque no quiero seguir fingiendo que solo somos amigas.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Big Mac y Applebloom se miraban y miraban a la abuela, sin saber que decir.

─ La cosecha de manzanas de este año será genial, Big Mac ─ dijo al fin la abuela, como si Applejack no hubiera dicho nada.

─ Abuela, acabo de decir algo importante ─ murmuró Applejack ─ quiero saber si al menos me apoyan.

─ ¿Terminaste tu tarea Applebloom? ─ preguntó la abuela, ignorando por completo a la rubia.

─ ¡Abuela! Escúchame por favor, esto es importante para mí ─ suplicó Applejack.

─ Te escucharé cuando lo que salga de tu boca no sean tonterías sin sentido ─ respondió la abuela levantándose de la mesa.

─ No son tonterías sin sentido, es la verdad ─ respondió Applejack ─ yo amo a Rarity, estamos saliendo y…

─ Tonterías y más tonterías. No sé qué se les ha metido a los jóvenes de ahora, pero andan por el mundo como si el respeto no existiera. Durmiendo hombres con hombres, o mujeres con mujeres; hombres con vestido y maquillaje ─ un ligero sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Big Mac ─ Son sólo tonterías, y mientras digas tonterías no te escucharé.

─ Abuela… ─ exclamó Applejack sin saber que responder a eso.

─ Big Mac, Applebloom, duerman bien ─ se despidió la abuela, ignorando nuevamente a Applejack.

─ Yo te apoyo ─ dijo el callado Big Mac ─ me alegra que estés saliendo con Rarity. No tomes a mal a la abuela, es más fácil ignorar las cosas que enfrentarlas, pero cuando se de cuenta de su error será ella quien tome la iniciativa y te brinde su apoyo, sé paciente.

─ Gracias, Big Mac ─ respondió la rubia, su hermano la envolvió en un abrazo.

* * *

Rarity miró por la ventana, amplia, pero el diseño que en su momento le había parecido elegante, ahora era horrible, pues no había ni un solo espacio por el que pudiera escapar. Ni siquiera podía huir por la ventana. Sentía unas enormes ganas de hablar con Applejack, justo ahora le haría tan bien estar entre los brazos de la rubia, pero no tenía manera de comunicarse con ella, y no podría ir a la escuela el día siguiente…


	19. Chapter 19

Sunset ya llevaba un buen rato dormida. Al llegar del campamento había tomado un baño, se había cambiado la curación y había preparado algo ligero para cenar, después se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro. Aunque divertido, el campamento también había sido un torrente de emociones para ella, y estaba agotada. Por eso, cuando su teléfono sonó a las 3:00 a.m. se sintió desorientada y confundida. Buscó el teléfono a ciegas y cuando miró el nombre en la pantalla, despertó de golpe y contestó la llamada.

─ ¿Twilight? ¿Está todo bien? ─ preguntó la pelirroja con voz adormilada.

─ Sí, bueno no… más o menos ─ respondió Twilight en voz baja ─ Tuve una pesadilla, soñé con Timber… sé que es muy tarde, pero no sabía a quien más llamar, y de verdad estoy asustada…

─ Tranquila, está bien que me hayas llamado, te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que sea ─ dijo Sunset con una voz dulce y paciente ─ Cuéntame qué fue lo que soñaste.

─ En realidad, preferiría no hacerlo ─ respondió Twilight apenada ─ no quiero ni recordarlo… en realidad, no sé muy bien por qué te llamé, sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

─ Tranquila, te entiendo Twilight, puedes hablar conmigo ─ dijo la pelirroja, que ya había salido de la cama y había puesto la tetera al fuego ─ Si no quieres hablar de eso. ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia divertida? Así te distraes, pasa el susto y puedes volver a dormir.

─ Muchas gracias, Sunset ─ dijo Twilight, tranquilizándose un poco ─ En serio me alegra mucho tener una amiga como tú.

Y las palabras de Twilight, aunque amables, se clavaron en el corazón de Sunset como una daga, pues si algo había descubierto durante el campamento, es que no quería ser sólo una amiga para Twilight.

* * *

Applejack salió temprano de su casa, Rarity no había contestado sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, y empezaba a preocuparse en serio. Tal vez el teléfono se le había descompuesto, o había problemas con la señal… Applejack quería pensar lo mejor, pero una parte de ella también pensaba que sus padres lo habían tomado realmente mal, que tal vez ya ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad. Una calle antes de llegar a la casa de su novia, Applejack se encontró con Sweetie Bell, que la esperaba en la esquina.

─ Tomemos la otra calle, no pueden verte aquí ─ dijo Sweetie a manera de saludo, Applejack la observó sorprendida, sin saber qué decir ─ Te explicaré todo camino a la escuela, pero por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.

─ ¿Y Rarity? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ella está bien? ─ preguntó la rubia siguiendo a la hermanita de su novia.

─ Le dijo a mis padres que está saliendo contigo, papá no lo tomó bien ─ suspiró la menor ─ Le prohibió salir de casa, también le quitó la computadora y el teléfono, y canceló su línea de celular. Mamá dice que papá quiere enviarla a estudiar lejos.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso! ─ exclamó Applejack molesta e impotente ─ Yo no quería que esto pasara… Necesito verla, no importa qué, necesito verla.

─ Applejack, sé que la amas, y que estás preocupada por ella, pero por ahora lo mejor será obedecer a papá, si surge una oportunidad para que la veas, yo misma te avisaré. Por lo pronto, te mandó esta carta ─ de la mochila sacó un sobre color celeste.

─ Gracias Sweetie Bell ─ respondió Applejack agradecida de tener un modo de comunicarse con Rarity ─ ¿Le llevarías una carta mía?

─ Por supuesto que sí, esa es mi idea, ayudar a que se comuniquen por escrito, aunque… lo mejor será que yo las guarde después de que las lea, papá podría encontrarlas y eso solo les causaría más problemas.

─ Estoy bien con eso, sólo quiero decirle que la amo, y que superaremos esto, superaremos lo que sea ─ dijo la rubia abrazando el sobre justo cuando llegaban a la entregada del colegio.

─ Búscame a la salida, estaré con las Crusaders ─ dijo Sweetie Bell despidiéndose ─ Si no me encuentras, mándame la carta con Applebloom.

─ Claro, eso haré muchas gracias Sweetie Bell, no sabes lo mucho que significa tu ayuda para nosotras ahora.

La menor sonrió y se alejó en busca de sus amigas. Applejack tomó la carta y se sentó en una banca a leerla.

 _"Applejack, papá se volvió loco, cuando se lo confesé se puso furioso, dijo que nunca permitiría algo así y quiere mandarme lejos. No quiero ir a ningún lado, amor. Te amo. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. De momento no tengo otro modo de comunicarme contigo, así que Sweetie Bell me hará favor de hacerte llegar mis cartas, espero que me mandes respuesta con ella. Applejack… sólo han pasado unas horas y ya te extraño demasiado, sé que es tonto pero muero por escuchar tu voz diciéndome que todo estará bien, muero porque me abraces y me hagas sentir segura. Realmente no sé como sobreviviré estos días sin ti. Pero encontraremos la manera de salir de esta, encontraremos la manera de estar juntas. Te amo tanto Applejack, por favor escríbeme de vuelta. Te amo"_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la rubia sin control. No le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, probablemente ni sus amigas la hubieran visto llorar alguna vez, y es que era ese tipo de chica, fuerte, segura, que no cede ante nada. Pero ahí estaba, con las mejillas mojadas, apretando la carta contra su pecho. Encontrarían una solución, tenían que encontrarla. Pero justo en ese momento todo parecía tan oscuro.

─ ¿Applejack? ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Pinkie Pie, que acababa de llegar y la había visto llorar.

Applejack no sabía que responder, no podía responder, el nudo en la garganta le impedía decir cualquier cosa, así que solo se levantó y abrazo a Pinkie.

─ Ya, tranquila ─ dijo Pinkie Pie con dulzura, palmeando suavemente la espalda de la rubia ─ No sé qué pasó, pero todo va a estar bien. Nos tienes a nosotras, te apoyaremos en cualquier problema que tengas.

─ Gracias Pinkie ─ murmuró Applejack después de algunos minutos de llorar ─ Te contaré lo que pasó, se lo contaré a todas juntas.

─ Entonces vayamos adentro. Ya deben estar todas en la cafetería. La directora Celestia nos citó a todos ahí para dar unos anuncios.

La rubia asintió y siguió a su amiga hasta la cafetería. Tal como Pinkie lo había previsto, ya estaban todas ahí, todas excepto Rarity.

─ ¡Applejack! ¿Rarity no viene contigo? Que extraño ─ dijo Rainbow Dash al ver a la rubia llegar con Pinkie y no con la morena como era lo usual.

─ Rarity… ella no vendrá a la escuela, es posible que no regrese… ─ dijo Applejack sin poder evitar que se quebrara su voz, sus amigas la miraron con preocupación ─ Yo… hay algo importante que debo contarles.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Applejack? Dinos ─ preguntó Sunset, la preocupación resaltaba las ojeras que habían resultado de quedarse hablando con Twilight buena parte de la madrugada.

─ Sé que debimos contarles esto antes, son nuestras amigas y nos habrían apoyado sin importar nada ─ empezó Applejack, sus amigas la escuchaban atentamente ─ Pero pensamos que lo mejor era esperar, no queríamos que se divulgara y llegara a oídos de nuestras familias… Rarity y yo no somos solo amigas, somos novias. Lo somos desde hace tiempo, nos besamos durante el baile, media escuela nos vio, así que decidimos decírselo a nuestras familias antes de que les llegara por rumores. La abuela me ignoró, dijo que sólo eran tonterías, y que volvería a hablarme cuando me dejara de tonterías, esta mañana me ignoró por completo. Con Rarity fue peor, su papá se puso furioso, no he podido hablar con ella… ─ su voz comenzaba a temblar de nuevo ─ está encerrada, incomunicada… quiere llevársela lejos, a estudiar a otra ciudad para alejarla de mí.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, todas se miraron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Entonces Rainbow Dash se levantó y abrazó a Applejack.

─ Todo va a estar bien ─ le dijo abrazándola con fuerza ─ encontraremos la forma de que persuadir al papá de Rarity, o de sacarla de ahí, no importa cómo, pero volverás a estar junto a ella. Cuentas con todas nosotras.

─ Rainbow tiene razón ─ agregó Twilight ─ Te ayudaremos. Hemos enfrentado otros problemas antes, y lo haremos de nuevo. Juntas, como siempre lo hacemos.

─ Muchas gracias chicas ─ respondió Applejack con una sonrisa ─ Sweetie Bell cree que por ahora será mejor obedecer a su papá, espera que se calme y tal vez ceda un poco.

─ ¿Y Sweetie Bell no puede ayudar a que la veas? ─ preguntó Pinkie pensativa.

─ Ya se está arriesgando mucho ayudando a comunicarnos por carta, de momento solo puedo escribirle ─ suspiró Applejack ─ No quiero ponerla a ella, o a Rarity en más problemas.

─ ¡Atención estudiantes de segundo año! ─ dijo la voz de la directora Celestia en el altavoz ─ Pese a todos los problemas, el campamento fue un éxito, pero aun tenemos asuntos pendientes de los que hablar antes del inicio de su último año en Canterlot High…

Las chicas prestaron atención a la directora, pero Applejack no podía dejar de pensar en Rarity y en lo sola y triste que debía sentirse.

* * *

Cuando Rarity despertó, intentó salir de su habitación, pero se encontraba cerrada por fuera. No podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos. Ponerse a gritar que la sacaran de ahí solo empeoraría las cosas. Así que tomó un baño, se vistió, y se sentó a esperar a que su padre se fuera al trabajo para poder llamar a su madre.

No hizo falta, en cuanto escuchó el auto de su padre partir, escuchó también el sonido de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta, segundos después entró su madre.

─ Puso el candado antes de que yo despertara ─ se disculpó su madre antes de abrazarla ─ Anda, vamos a desayunar algo. No te dejaré salir, ni dejaré que nadie entre a verte. Pero tampoco te dejaré encerrada en tu habitación, volverás a ella antes de que llegue tu padre.

─ ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo oponerte a él? ─ preguntó Rarity siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

─ Tu padre es un hombre enérgico, hija ─ respondió su madre sirviéndole el desayuno ─ Tú lo escuchaste, es un hombre frustrado, siente que todo lo malo en su vida es mi culpa, quizá lo sea… éramos muy jóvenes cuando me embaracé, él cree que lo hice a propósito. Nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos y el tuvo que conseguir un empleo mejor pagado, sólo que no estaba para nada relacionado con su carrera… cuando naciste se suavizó, te convertiste en su orgullo, y cuando creciste y empezaste a hacer gala de belleza y talento se sintió muy feliz, supongo que porque al fin tenía algo de lo que presumir. Teníamos planes de mudarnos a la ciudad, tu padre había conseguido un empleo nuevo, y entonces fue cuando me embaracé de Sweetie Bell, un segundo embarazo, una nueva boca que alimentar… no había dinero para la mudanza. Aun así tomó el empleo en la ciudad, así que empezó a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa. Pensé que tener un empleo que le gustara lo haría sentir mejor y volvería a la normalidad, pero al final resultó que sólo se frustró más. Todos sus compañeros viviendo las grandes vidas, y él atrapado aquí. Nunca me ha golpeado, ni a ninguna de ustedes… hasta ahora. Pero ya había tenido explosiones violentas antes, gritos interminables, insultos, empujones… hace unos años tuvo problemas con la bebida… ─ la señora comenzó a sollozar, Rarity le tomó la mano ─ No quiero que les haga daño, por eso no puedo desobedecerlo, porque no sé que es lo que hará si lo enfrento.

─ Mamá, esto no está bien… ─ murmuró Rarity ─ Papá no está bien, necesita ayuda, y tú también la necesitas, no puedes dejar que te trate así, no puedes vivir con el miedo a lo que hará. Debes enfrentarlo.

─ No es tan sencillo, hija ─ respondió su madre ─ Las cosas no son como en las películas o la televisión. No puedo simplemente enfrentarlo y esperar a que un milagro lo haga cambiar de opinión… lo lamento. Ahora come tu desayuno.

Rarity terminó de desayunar, y se puso a escribir un par de cartas. Necesitaba ayudar a su madre, sólo así podría ayudarse a si misma.


	20. Chapter 20

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Nuevamente, les ofrezco una disculpa por demorar tanto en publicar este capitulo, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y situaciones personales que atender, pero ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Le agradezco a los que han estado esperando pacientemente la actualización, les pido un poco de paciencia también para los siguientes capítulos, pero les aseguro que no abandonaré el proyecto. Continuaré con esta historia hasta darle un digno final. Sin más que agregar, disfruten del capitulo.**_

* * *

"Estimada subdirectora Luna, me permito escribirle esta carta, con la esperanza de contar con su apoyo y discreción. Probablemente hoy, o en el transcurso de estos días reciba la visita de mi padre, para darme de baja de la escuela y pedir mis documentos para iniciar clases en otro lugar. Yo sé que legalmente tiene poder sobre mí, pero hay algo que debe saber.

Le confesé a mis padres que estoy en una relación amorosa con Applejack, su reacción fue agresiva y violenta, me golpeó y me tiene encerrada. No me deja hablar con nadie, con suerte pude entregarle esta carta a mi hermana para que se la hiciera llegar. Mi mamá tiene miedo de enfrentarlo, dice que ha tenido reacciones violentas en el pasado y no sabe lo que pueda pasar, temo por mi integridad física, la de mi madre y la de mi hermana.

Entiendo que la pongo en una posición muy complicada, pero realmente espero que haya una forma de que me ayude. Tal vez recurriendo a una organización LGBT, o en contra de la violencia intra familiar, o un abogado de emancipaciones. Necesito que alguien hablé con mi mamá y la haga ver que no tiene por qué seguir con mi padre, que no merece vivir con miedo de lo que él pueda hacer. Y que ni Sweetie Bell ni yo merecemos que él nos obligué a hacer lo que él quiere.

Yo no hice nada malo subdirectora, realmente amo a Applejack. Soy una buena hija, una buena estudiante. Soy una persona generosa y altruista. Y estoy enamorada. Pero para mi padre soy una deshonra. Por eso quiere mandarme lejos de Applejack, de la escuela, de todas mis amigas. Por favor, ayúdeme."

La directora Celestia leía la carta sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía. Cuando terminó de leerla se quedó en silencio unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

─ ¿Estás segura de que esta carta es real? ─ le preguntó a su hermana Luna.

─ Muy segura, fue Sweetie Bell quien me la entregó ─ respondió Luna seria y preocupada ─ me parece que ella no la leyó. Pero definitivamente es la letra de Rarity, ya la comparé con uno de sus exámenes… escuché el rumor de que ella y Applejack se besaron en el baile del campamento, y hoy no se presentó a clases. Su hermana trajo la carta hace apenas unos minutos, parecía que había corrido para llegar aquí.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─ preguntó Celestia soltando un suspiro? ─ Rarity habla de violencia y privación de la libertad, pero al ser su padre no sé si proceda una demanda.

─ Creo que primero deberíamos hablar con su madre, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Rarity no está exagerando ─ respondió Luna ─ si la situación es tan grave como parece, conozco un abogado que podría asesorarnos.

─ Muy bien, le llamaré por teléfono, pondré la llamada en altavoz…

* * *

Applejack había pasado todo el día como en trance, había escrito una larga carta para Rarity entre clases, había estado callada durante el almuerzo, lo único que quería era ver a su novia, poder abrazarla, pero acercarse un poco podría meterla en más problemas, así que al terminar las clases había entregado la carta a Sweetie Bell y había vuelto a casa.

La abuela estaba cocinando cuando Applejack llegó, pero contrario a lo común, la rubia no saludó, entró directamente a su habitación… la abuela había dicho que no le dirigiría la palabra hasta que cambiara, y evidentemente no iba a cambiar.

Agradeció enormemente que el semestre estuviera finalizado, porque no tenía ganas de hacer tareas o estudiar, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de rescatar a Rarity, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tomó su bajo y se puso a tocar una de las canciones que había compuesto Fluttershy, no era tan buena cantante como Dash, Rarity o Fluttershy, pero se esforzaba y ponía el corazón en ello. No salió de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer, a la abuela parecía no importarle.

* * *

─ No hay nada que podamos hacer, escuché a mamá… ─ dijo Sweetie Bell a sus amigas ─ no sabe cómo puede reaccionar papá, puso un candado en la puerta, y ayer le pegó a Rarity, si descubre que estoy haciendo de mensajera…

─ ¿Estás consciente de que están las tres en peligro? ─ preguntó Scootaloo ─ Si no saben cómo va a reaccionar, eso quiere decir que tu mamá teme una reacción más violenta. Debemos hacer algo.

─ Rarity me mandó a dejar una carta a la subdirectora, me dijo que era urgente así que regresé corriendo a la escuela para dársela de inmediato ─ respondió Sweetie ─ parece que quiere que la ayude a conseguir un abogado, o la ayuda de alguien que la pueda emancipar para que papá no la obligue a irse.

─ ¿Y si le prestas tu celular a Rarity para que pueda comunicarse con Applejack? Podrían hacer una videollamada o algo así ─ dijo Applebloom ─ Segura que mi hermana va a estar pegada a su teléfono por si suena.

─ También lo pensé, pero mamá no me lo permitiría ─ respondió la hermana menor de Rarity ─ Dejó salir a Rarity a comer, pero sólo para que no esté encerrada, en realidad a ella tampoco la hace feliz su relación con Applejack, además obedece a papá en todo lo demás.

─ ¿Entonces Rarity está fuera de su habitación ahora? ─ preguntó Applebloom.

─ No, papá regresa temprano los lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que mamá la encerró antes de que él regresara, apenas tuvo tiempo de entregarme la carta. Él ya no debe tardar en llegar.

─ Creo que se me ocurre algo, pero debo meditarlo primero ─ dijo Scootaloo ─ Por lo pronto actuemos como si no pasara nada y hagamos algo normal del club, tu papá toma este camino para volver a casa y será mejor que crea que a ti te da igual ayudarla.

* * *

─ ¿Segura qué estarás bien? ─ Sunset Shimmer había pasado toda la tarde con Twilight, la pelirroja se daba cuenta de lo asustada que seguía su amiga y no quería dejarla sola.

─ Sí, eso creo ─ respondió Twilight levantándose del sillón para acompañar a Sunset a la puerta ─ Además está por oscurecer y no creo que sea bueno que andes de noche en la motocicleta.

─ Podría quedarme, como una pijamada… ─ respondió Sunset arrepintiéndose dos segundos después ¿Qué rayos pensaba?

─ Estaré bien, no es necesario ─ sonrió la chica ajustándose las gafas ─ Te llamaré si necesito algo.

─ Está bien, me voy entonces ─ respondió la pelirroja poniéndose la chaqueta, después el casco, y finalmente subiéndose a la moto en una secuencia de galán de película ─ nos vemos mañana.

Twilight miró a Sunset irse en la moto hasta que se dobló en la esquina. Después entró al departamento que aun le parecía algo extraño, pero que poco a poco se convertía en su hogar. Recogió el tazón de palomitas vacío y las latas de refresco de la sala. Sacó el DVD del reproductor, era un documental acerca de la historia de las amazonas.

Sunset Shimmer llegó rápido a su departamento, y apenas entró, corrió a buscar el libro para escribirle a la princesa Twilight. Tenía tanto que contarle. El campamento y los nuevos poderes, lo de Rarity y Applejack, el intercambio de golpes con Timber, su amistad con Twilight, pero sobre todo la ira que había sentido… ¿Y si se estaba volviendo mala otra vez?

Tomó el libro y escribió por largo rato, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había pasado desde su ultima carta.

Se puso a preparar la cena mientras esperaba la respuesta.

* * *

Rainbow Dash había pasado toda la tarde en el refugio de animales con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, y después de haberla dejado sola todo el fin de semana, al fin llevó a tanque de regreso consigo a casa.

Todo lo que estaba pasando con Rarity y Applejack había aclarado un poco sus ideas. Por un lado, sus padres le celebraban todo, no tendría ningún problema saliendo del closet, seguramente hasta harían una fiesta y se unirían a un grupo de padres con hijos LGBT. Pero Fluttershy era la esperanza de su familia, la hija perfecta, el contraste total de su inútil hermano. ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? No es que Fluttershy estuviera saliendo del closet, probablemente ni siquiera se sentía atraída hacia ella, ni a ninguna chica, todo era meramente hipotético. Pero dentro de esa hipotética historia ¿sus padres lo tomarían bien? ¿Permitirían que ella fuera su novia? Los papás de Fluttershy la habían tratado muy bien desde niña, había pasado cientos de horas en esa casa siendo como una más de la familia. Pero era muy diferente ser la amiga a ser la novia. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, de cualquier modo, no se imaginaba a los dulces padres de Fluttershy encerrándola ni golpeándola. Y ahí estaba el "por otro lado" … toda esta situación le hacía darse cuenta la importancia de atesorar cada instante, el día menos pensado una de las dos puede mudarse y separarse para siempre ¿Qué iba a hacer si eso pasaba? ¿O si durante las vacaciones Fluttershy se enamoraba de algún ecologista lugareño? ¿Soportaría perderla?

Después de mucho meditarlo había decidido que quería ser algo más que su amiga, pero ¿por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Fluttershy se enamorara de ella? Si la situación no estuviera hecha un caos, se lo preguntaría a Applejack, su amiga seguramente le daría un excelente consejo y la ayudaría a conquistarla. Esperaría a que las cosas se solucionaran para sus amigas, y después les preguntaría qué hacer… Rarity había dicho eso de impresionar a Fluttershy. ¿Funcionaría?

* * *

La directora Celestia colgó el teléfono después de veinte minutos, la madre de Rarity se había despedido apresuradamente, diciendo que había escuchado el auto de su marido estacionarse. La carta no sólo no exageraba, de hecho, se quedaba un poco corta en cuanto a información. La señora realmente estaba muy asustada, pero quería lo mejor para sus hijas, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar la ayuda necesaria para protegerlas.

─ Acabo de mandarle un mensaje al abogado explicándole brevemente la situación, irá a nuestro departamento en la noche para que le expliquemos la situación. Lo invité a cenar ─ dijo Luna mirando su teléfono celular, se sentía demasiado abrumada con la situación, así que escribió otro mensaje "¿Te veo cuando salgas de trabajar? Me vendría bien hablar contigo" miró el texto un par de veces y finalmente se decidió y lo envió a Cadence.

─ Muy bien ─ respondió Celestia ─ ¿Sabes? Con todo lo que está pasando, ya sabes, los romances de Lyra y Sweetie, de Applejack y Rarity, y la petición para que Twinkle Shine use el baño y el vestidor de chicas porque está iniciando su transición, bueno, creo que deberíamos conseguir alguien que de una platica de diversidad sexual tanto a padres como alumnos. No es justo que los chicos sufran de discriminación en sus casas o la escuela, se supone que son lugares seguros.

─ Eso me parece una excelente idea ─ dijo Luna tomando su bolso para salir, acababa de recibir un "Claro, te veo a las 4:00 en la entrada del colegio" ─ Sólo conocemos estos casos, pero piensa en todos esos chicos y chicas que no dicen nada porque están asustados de que sus familias lo sepan, o que sientes cosas que no saben como interpretar. Será genial poder ayudarles. Saldré a hacer unos encargos, regresaré a tiempo para la cena.

Una platica de diversidad sexual, sonaba a una excelente idea, también le contaría eso a Cadence, a la directora Cinch le vendría muy bien asistir a algo así.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando Luna estacionó su auto fuera del colegio Crystal, aun faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. La morena se sentía un tanto abrumada por la situación de sus alumnas, no lograba entender cómo un padre podía ser tan cerrado como para rechazar a su hija cuando ella estaba en una etapa tan hermosa como el primer amor… si ella tuviera hijos los apoyaría en todo. Pensó en sus padres, y se preguntó si ellos aceptarían algo así, si ella se enamorara de una mujer ¿Sus padres la apoyarían? Le costaba imaginar a sus conservadores padres aceptando algo así, si no dejaban de regañarla y rechazarla durante su época "dark", con algo así seguro pondrían un grito en el cielo.

─ ¿Me abrirás la puerta o te alcanzo caminando? ─ dijo Cadence golpeando la ventanilla de su auto, de nuevo la había atrapado adentrada en sus pensamientos.

─ Sube ─ respondió Luna abriéndole la puerta del copiloto ─ disculpa, estaba pensando en algo, tengo mucho que contarte.

─ ¿Qué tal un café y un croissant para acompañar la plática? ─ preguntó Luna subiéndose al auto y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

─ ¡Trato hecho! ─ dijo Luna conduciendo hasta la cafetería que tanto le gustaba a Cadence, durante el camino escuchó acerca del pesado día de la pelirrosa.

La cafetería se encontraba prácticamente vacía, solo una pareja en la mesa del fondo, y dos solitarios leyendo un libro en sus respectivas mesas. Luna pidió un expreso doble y un sándwich de queso, Cadence un capuchino vainilla con caramelo y un croissant con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

─ Bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de parejas diversas? ─ Cadence asintió con la cabeza ─ Otras de mis estudiantes salieron del closet, pero esta vez fue catastrófico. El padre de una de ellas enfureció con la noticia, la tiene encerrada y quiere sacarla de la escuela y mandarla a otra ciudad, al parecer el hombre tiene un historial de violencia vinculada al alcohol en su pasado, la esposa está muy asustada de lo que su marido pueda hacer y por eso no hace nada para oponérsele. La misma estudiante fue quien nos envió una carta desde su encierro para informarnos de la situación y pedir nuestra ayuda.

─ Vaya… no puedo creer que un padre pueda ser tan cruel… ─ respondió Cadence después de unos segundos de procesar la información que acababa de escuchar.

─ Yo tampoco, pero ya hablamos con la madre y parece que no hay duda, todo es real, esta noche Celestia y yo nos reuniremos con un abogado para que nos asesore con esto, es un tema muy delicado.

─ Espero que puedan ayudar a esa pobre chica, nadie merece ser rechazado por sus propios padres por algo tan hermoso como enamorarse ─ Cadence se veía muy molesta, pero además parecía triste ─ Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

─ Yo también siento mucha impotencia al respecto, espero que el abogado nos ayude a sacarla de ahí, estamos dispuestas a alojarla con nosotras de ser necesario ─ respondió Luna con un pesado suspiro ─ Pero todo esto nos llevó a pensar en algo importante. ¿Cuántas personas, adultos y jóvenes, están realmente informadas acerca de la diversidad sexual? ¿Cuántos chicos y chicas confundidas sobre si mismas habrá en la escuela, que lo único que necesitan escuchar es que ser ellos mismos está bien? Queremos conseguir alguien que de un curso acerca de diversidad sexual en la escuela al terminar las vacaciones, queremos que todos nuestros estudiantes se sientan seguros y libres de ser ellos mismos, y queremos que sus padres los apoyen y los entiendan.

─ Eso suena a una fantástica idea ─ respondió Cadence entusiasmada ─ ojalá la directora Cinch permitiera un curso como ese en el colegio.

─ Lastima que ella sea la directora ─ dijo Luna con una sonrisa ─ tú harías un gran trabajo.

─ Bueno… la verdad es que… hace un par de días tuve que ir por unos papeles a las oficinas de educación, escuché que hay un rumor acerca de que este es el ultimo año de Cinch como directora, ya están buscando su remplazo. No creo que me elijan a mí ni nada, pero espero que su sustituto sea una persona mucho más abierta y tolerante.

Cadence y Luna siguieron platicando un rato más, hasta que Luna miró su reloj y recordó que tenía que llegar a tiempo para la reunión con el abogado.

* * *

" _Sunset, estoy francamente sorprendida por todo lo que me cuentas, por muchos motivos. Primero, me sorprende lo mucho que se parecen nuestros mundos, sé que al fin y al cabo son una especie de universos paralelos, donde las cosas son similares, pero también había notado muchas diferencias, por ejemplo, tu Twilight y yo somos parecidas, pero en el fondo somos sumamente diferentes. Lo mismo pasa con la Rainbow Dash de tu mundo y la de aquí. Justo pensé que en tu mundo las relaciones serían distintas, pero veo que Applejack y Rarity son almas gemelas, no importa en qué universo se trate. Me alegra que se amen tanto, pero realmente me preocupa la reacción de sus familias, la verdad es que en mi mundo ambas familias lo tomaron muy bien, igual que lo de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, pero como te comenté la otra vez, en ese aspecto estamos muchísimo más adelantados que ustedes._

 _También estoy sorprendida, y bastante frustrada por lo que me cuentas de Twilight, es terrible que pase por algo así, y con su primer amor. Ojalá se hubiera enamorado de ti primero, seguro que nada de esto hubiera pasado, tú la hubieras tratado con muchísimo respeto, incluso le habrías pedido permiso para tomar su mano y para besarla. Sé que eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que menos necesita Twilight ahora es una pretendiente, ella necesita de una amiga, de alguien que la haga sentir segura y protegida, tomará tiempo antes de que ella vuelva a confiar en alguien, y mucho más tiempo antes de que quiera involucrarse románticamente. Por ahora sólo puedes ser una amiga lean, protectora e incondicional, pero eso está bien, porque así se dará la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera tú, no al intento de galán que fuiste en el museo, a la Sunset que se preocupa por ella y que la quiere honestamente. Realmente no tengo experiencia en esto, no sé que más aconsejarte, pero siéntete con la libertad de escribirme cuando gustes, haré lo posible para ayudarte._

 _Cambiando un poco de tema… en mi última carta te conté acerca de la invasión a Ponyville, Storm King y todo eso, pero omití un pequeño detalle porque estaba muy confundida acerca de mis sentimientos… sé que suena a una completa locura, pero… creo que estoy empezando a tener sentimientos por Tempest Shadow, te hablé de ella en mi carta, la unicornio que servía a Storm King pero que al final se redimió y nos salvó la vida. Ella no tenía a donde volver, así que la invité a quedarse en el castillo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y no sé… creo que me estoy enamorando de ella… y realmente no sé qué hacer al respecto. Ahora soy yo quien necesita de tu consejo, Sunset._

 _Espero que las cosas mejoren para tus amigas y para Twilight, espero puedas aconsejarme y responder pronto._

 _Con cariño, Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad…_

 _que siempre se enamora de villanas redimidas."_

Sunset Shimmer leyó la carta de la princesa Twilight durante el desayuno, un tanto sorprendida por la parte final de la misma, quería escribirle una respuesta, pero había quedado de pasar por la Twilight de su mundo a su departamento, además quería pensar bien en que responderle, para poder ayudarla. Así que simplemente tomó su chaqueta y salió de su departamento.

Twilight no había dormido del todo bien, pero al menos no había tenido pesadillas, aunque un tanto intranquilo, su sueño había resultado reparador. Así que despertó a tiempo, tomó un buen desayuno y un buen baño, y se sentó a leer en la mesa de la cocina hasta que recibió el mensaje de Sunset diciéndole que ya estaba al pie del edificio.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó Sunset en cuanto la vio salir

─ No tuve pesadillas anoche ─ sonrió Twilight ─ aunque tampoco dormí muy bien, pero al menos desperté tranquila.

─ Bueno, eso ya es un progreso ─ respondió la pelirroja extendiéndole el casco que llevaba para ella ─ Anda, sube.

Twilight subió a la moto y abrazo con fuerza a Sunset, la moto arrancó y se dirigieron a la escuela en silencio.

* * *

A pesar de que ya se había terminado el año escolar, y con él los entrenamientos de los equipos deportivos, Rainbow Dash seguía entrenando todas las mañanas en la pista de la escuela.

Fluttershy la observaba desde las gradas. Siempre la había admirado, desde niñas cuando Rainbow la defendía de los bravucones. Realmente le gustaba verla entrenar, estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había logrado, como se había convertido en una gran deportista. Le encantaba estar con ella, pasar las tardes juntas, le gustaba cuando hacían pijamadas, y cuando podían pasar todo el día escribiéndose mensajes de texto. Todos estos años había pensado que solamente tenían una hermosa y solida amistad, pero desde hace un tiempo atrás había sentido que algo estaba cambiando, no sabía explicar muy bien qué, pero sentía que ya no era sólo amistad, cuando Fluttershy pensaba a futuro, solo podía visualizarse junto a Rainbow, ni siquiera veía a sus amigas, pero Rainbow estaba claramente en las fantasías de su futuro, sentía que no podía, ni quería, apartarse de ella. Habían pasado más de la mitad de su vida juntas, y quería pasar también el resto de ella. Ella ya sabía que Lyra y Sweetie estaban saliendo, incluso antes de que se hiciera oficial, sabía que era posible enamorarse de una chica. Pero no podía ser lo que le estaba pasando… Rainbow era… era Rainbow, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, siempre pensando en torneos y competencias, siempre competitiva. No podía enamorarse de alguien así. Ella pensaba que algún día se iba a enamorar de un hombre ecologista, con el cabello largo y tal vez una pequeña barba, que amara a los animales, participara en todo tipo de manifestaciones a favor de la naturaleza, que se preocupara por el mundo y no por si mismo. No podía enamorarse de una persona que solo pensaba en ganar y en presumir sus logros. Fluttershy sabía que Rainbow era más que eso, pero también sabía que Rainbow nunca sería ese ecologista preocupado por el medio ambiente, así que no podía… pero entonces ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en que quería lo mismo que tenían Applejack y Rarity? ¿Por qué no paraba de soñar con esa relación de ensueño, con Rainbow Dash?

─ ¿Qué tiempo hice? ─ gritó Rainbow desde la pista, Fluttershy abandonó sus pensamientos y miró el cronometro, había olvidado presionar el botón de inicio.

─ Bueno… creo que… olvidé encenderlo cuando comenzaste a correr, lo siento.

─ ¡Fluttershy! ¡Demonios! Sentí que había roto mi récord ─ respondió Rainbow con pesar ─ Lo haré de nuevo, no olvides encenderlo esta vez.

Sí, definitivamente no podía estar enamorada de alguien como Rainbow Dash.


	22. Chapter 22

La abuela Smith no había dejado de pensar en lo que Applejack había dicho, no podía entenderlo, es que era imposible que una chica se enamorara de otra, cuando era joven golpearon a uno de sus primos casi hasta la muerte por mantener una relación con un hombre. Todo el mundo le había advertido al resto de la familia de lo inmoral, antinatural y aberrante que era aquello, decían que el primo Golden Rainbow se merecía todos los golpes que recibió. No podía permitir que su nieta siguiera ese camino, porque lo peor era que los jóvenes parecían querer normalizarlo y replicarlo tanto como fuera posible.

La abuela había decidido hacer algo de limpieza para tranquilizarse, llevaba ya dos días limpiando, toda la casa, el granero y el almacén estaban impecables. Sólo hacía falta limpiar el sótano, lleno de cajas llenas de cosas viejas. Encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que sería una tarea difícil, pero bien ordenado, incluso podría darle algún nuevo uso a todo ese espacio. Pasó toda la mañana limpiando, y a mediodía se encontró con esa caja que no había visto en más de diez años. "Buttercup y Bright Mac", el plumero y el limpiador se le cayeron de las manos en cuanto leyó la inscripción.

─ No… no puede… ─ la abuela Smith se acercó a la caja donde había guardado las pocas pertenencias de su hijo y su nuera. Lo primero que encontró fue un álbum de fotos, viejas fotografías de la joven pareja disfrutando de su amor, algunas fotos después un pequeño pelirrojo los acompañaba, y un poco después también una pequeña niña rubia. No había fotos de Apple Bloom.

Todos los recuerdos regresaron a la mente de la abuela Smith…

" _Pear Butter y Bright Mac se habían enamorado desde el momento en que se vieron, no había duda de que eran el uno para el otro. Pero tanto la abuela como para Grand Pear se oponían. Habían sido enemigos desde el momento en que ambos decidieron dedicarse al cultivo de manzanas y peras respectivamente, todo empeoró cuando el padre de Pear Butter implantó una plaga en Sweet Apple Acres y contaminó sus suelos, haciéndoles perder toda la cosecha de la temporada y poniendo en riesgo el futuro de todo el negocio familiar. Por eso se convirtieron en los más aguerridos rivales, parecía una tontería, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo con la relación de sus hijos. La abuela Smith hizo todo cuanto pudo para separar a su hijo de Pear Butter. La pareja huyó en cuanto ambos cumplieron 18 años, se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia con algunos amigos y vivieron alejados de todo por varios años. Ni la abuela ni el señor Pear supieron nada de sus hijos por años. Hasta que un día la abuela recibió una llamada. Su hijo y su nuera habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, él había fallecido, ella y la bebé que esperaba estaban en grave peligro, y sus dos hijos estaban solos y si ningún familiar pedía la custodia los llevarían a un centro infantil._

 _La abuela tomó el primer vuelo que encontró, cuando llegó al hospital, Pear Butter acababa de salir de labor de parto, había dado a luz a una adorable pequeña pelirroja. La abuela pidió entrar a ver a Pear Butter, los médicos le dijeron que se preparara para lo peor, la mujer apenas estaba consciente._

─ _Señora Smith… ─ murmuró Pear Butter en voz muy baja y con gran esfuerzo en cuanto la vio entrar ─ por favor, cuide bien a mis hijos… Bright Mac la amaba, siempre pensaba en usted._

─ _Los cuidaré muy bien ─ respondió la abuela con la voz quebrada ─ te juro que los cuidaré muy bien… Pear Butter, yo… lo siento tanto…_

 _Pero la mujer había dado su ultimo aliento, probablemente no la había escuchado._

 _La abuela pidió la custodia de los tres niños y se los llevó a Sweet Apple Acres con ella, donde los había criado tan bien como había podido."_

Las lagrimas corrían a raudales por las mejillas de la abuela Smith, que abrazó con fuerza el álbum de fotos. Había guardado todas las cosas de su hijo y su nuera en una caja y no se había atrevido a verlas, las había confinado para siempre a estar en una caja en el sótano. Por primera vez se dio el tiempo de verlas. Había una guitarra vieja, el diario de Pear Butter, el álbum de fotos, una roca en forma de corazón que tenía grabadas sus iniciales, el acta de matrimonio, los anillos de boda, algunos libros y ropa.

Puso todo dentro de nuevo, tomó la caja y la llevó escaleras arriba para dejarla en la sala.

* * *

─ ¡No! ¡No voy a pasar un día más esperando con los brazos cruzados! ─ gritó Applejack llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería ─ Lo siento ─ murmuró disculpándose con sus amigas ─ Pero es que ya no puedo más. Rarity lleva ya tres días encerrada, tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarla de ahí.

─ A.J. Estamos igual de preocupadas que tú ─ dijo Rainbow Dash intentando calmarla ─ Pero recuerda lo que dijo la directora, el abogado está arreglando todo para su emancipación, y está convenciendo a su mamá para levantar una denuncia en contra de su padre. Mientras tanto, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, sólo empeoraríamos las cosas.

─ Es verdad, debemos actuar con inteligencia, no sabemos de lo que es capaz su padre ─ dijo Twilight revisando unos papeles ─ según esto, el proceso de emancipación necesitaría de un juicio, por eso están convenciendo a su madre de denunciar, para que la policía se encargue y la liberen cuanto antes.

─ Además ¿Han estado intercambiando cartas, no es cierto? ─ preguntó Pinkie Pie ─ Al menos sabes que está bien, es decir, todo lo bien que se puede.

─ Pues sí, su mamá la deja salir a comer y ver un poco de televisión, pero no le ha devuelto la computadora ni el celular, y no deja que nadie la visite ─ respondió Applejack con un largo suspiro ─ La extraño tanto, y me enfurece no poder rescatarla de eso… yo le juré que siempre iba a protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Applejack rompió a llorar, Fluttershy y Pinkie se apresuraron a abrazarla, y dejaron que la rubia sacara todas las lágrimas que tenía, habían pasado de nunca verla a llorar a secar cada una de sus frecuentes lágrimas.

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? ─ preguntó Dash cuando Applejack dejó de llorar y la cafetería estaba casi vacía ─ Podemos quedarnos un rato y mirar una película.

─ No, gracias ─ respondió Applejack acomodándose el sombrero, que se había quitado en medio del llanto ─ quisiera estar sola un rato.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ preguntó Twilight ─ No sé si sea recomendable en estos momentos.

─ Big Mac y Apple Bloom están en casa ─ respondió la rubia ─ y la abuela, aunque no hable conmigo. Estaré bien. Nos vemos mañana.

─ Al menos salgamos todas juntas ─ dijo Sunset.

Las cinco amigas salieron de la escuela, Applejack fue directo a su casa, Pinkie Pie tenía que ir a trabajar, Sunset y Twilight se fueron en la motocicleta, y Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy pasarían al refugio.

* * *

─ ¿Quieres ver una película después de esto? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash cargando la bolsa de basura del refugio para llevarla al contenedor.

─ Claro, hace mucho que no vamos al cine solas ─ respondió Fluttershy.

Los últimos días, una serie de pensamientos extraños rondaba su mente. Se había preguntado a si misma que era lo que realmente sentía por Rainbow Dash. ¿Era admiración? ¿Agradecimiento por todo lo que la ayudaba y cuidaba? ¿Una amistad larga y estable? ¿O era algo más? Parecía una locura, pero enterarse del romance de sus amigas le había hecho plantearse aquello, pero en el fondo, era algo que llevaba pensando desde mucho antes. Desde la vez en que el año pasado Soarin invitó a Dash a salir, sintió celos, y miedo de que ella dijera que sí. Afortunadamente Rainbow rechazó la invitación, Fluttershy trató de no darle demasiada importancia, pero ahora, todo parecía complicarse más, porque incluso si sentía algo más por ella, nada le aseguraba tener oportunidades, sería mucha coincidencia que cuatro en su grupo de amigas tuvieran esas preferencias.

─ Estaba pensando que podemos ver esa nueva película animada en la que los animales hablan ─ dijo Rainbow Dash sin notar que la mente de Fluttershy ya no estaba con ella ─ O si lo prefieres podemos ver otra cosa, esta vez te dejaré elegir a ti.

─ La de los animales está bien ─ dijo Fluttershy aunque en realidad no había puesto demasiada atención, una nueva pregunta había llegado a su mente.

Rainbow Dash, por su parte, se sentía emocionada, había decidido dejarse llevar y que las cosas tomaran su curso. No podía pedirle una cita de verdad, pero esto se parecía bastante, y había aceptado. Así que tenía que portarse amable, no decir ninguna tontería, ofrecerse a pagar las entradas y las palomitas, ofrecerle su chaqueta si tenía frio; no podría darse una ducha y oler bien porque acababa de cargar la bolsa de basura, pero tenía un poco de desodorante en su mochila. Había investigado todo en una revista para chicas que había leído discretamente en la librería. Lo único que le daba dudas era la parte de tomarle la mano en el cine, eso sí que sería complicado, no podría evitar sentirse nerviosa, además que Fluttershy definitivamente sospecharía algo, lo dejaría mejor para la próxima vez.

* * *

Pinkie Pie iba camino al trabajo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban colgando el letrero de un nuevo bar, a un par de calles de la cafetería donde trabajaba. "Yakyakistan" decía el letrero. Pinkie se quedó mirando al interior del local cuando un chico salió y dejó abierta la puerta, dentro se podían observar varias mesas y sillas, además de decoraciones de toque vikingo.

─ Hola ─ saludó un chico de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo y larga barba ─ Soy Rutherford, trabajo aquí. Tú eres la chica de la cafetería.

─ Sí, así es, trabajo ahí después de la escuela ─ respondió Pinkie sonriendo.

─ Fui por un café ayer, me atendió otra persona, pero te vi ahí preparando pastelillos ─ Rutherford hablaba con un extraño acento, y algunas palabras parecían olvidársele, como si su español no fuera muy bueno aun ─ Mucho gusto en conocerte.

─ Es un placer ─ respondió Pinkie Pie estrechando la mano del chico ─ Búscame la próxima vez que vayas a la cafetería, te invitaré uno de mis pastelillos.

─ Gracias ─ respondió Rutherford un poco apenado ─ Búscame la próxima vez que vengas, te invitaré una cerveza… pero no vengas hoy, abrimos el viernes.

─ Está bien, no vendré hoy, vendré el viernes. Nos vemos luego ─ respondió Pinkie sonriendo, siguió el camino a su trabajo, pensando en cuantos años le habría calculado Rutherford para pensar que tenía edad para entrar un bar.

* * *

Cuando Applejack llegó a casa pensó que no había nadie, Bic Mac seguramente estaba con su nueva novia, y Apple Bloom debía seguir con las Crusaders. La rubia tomó una manzana del comedor y entró a su habitación, para su sorpresa se encontró con la abuela ahí, en su cama descansaba una caja.

─ Applejack… ─ dijo la abuela con voz ronca, la rubia la miró con atención, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos ─ lo siento tanto… no debí… no debí decir todas esas cosas… esta mañana encontré algo que me recordó una promesa que hice años atrás… juré no volver a interponerme entre ninguna pareja que se amara de verdad…

─ Abuela ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto? ─ preguntó Applejack mirando dentro de la caja ─ Esto… ¿es de mis padres?

─ Así es, cariño, son las cosas de tus padres, y ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad ─ dijo la abuela con la voz quebrada ─ Debes saber por qué tus padres se fueron de Canterlot.

─ ¿No se fueron porque mamá tenía una beca en la escuela de música? ─ preguntó la rubia confundida ─ es lo que siempre nos decían nuestros padres.

─ No, esa no es la verdad ─ respondió la abuela Smith ─ Te voy a contar todo, desde el principio…

La abuela le contó a Applejack la historia completa, desde el hermoso amor de sus padres, hasta lo crueles que habían sido ella y Grand Pear al intentar separarlos.

─ Lo siento tanto ─ dijo la abuela al terminar la historia ─ Quiero que seas tú quien se quede con la guitarra y el diario de tu madre. Y aunque no lo entienda, si estás segura de que amas a Rarity, yo no me voy a interponer. No volveré a cometer el mismo error, no quiero perderte a ti también.

─ Gracias ─ dijo Applejack, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas ─ de verdad gracias, esto significa tanto… ─ la rubia abrazó con fuerza a su abuela ─ Te quiero abuela.

* * *

 **NOTA de la autora: Aún ahora no acabamos de entender qué fue lo que pasó realmente con los padres de Applejack en MLP FIM, mucho menos en EG, pero pues tomé el capitulo de "A perfect pear" para abordar el tema, modificandole un par de cosas que sentí que van más con el mundo humano y explican un poco mejor, espero les guste ese detalle. Gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan. Saludos.**


	23. Chapter 23

Applejack estaba más decidida que nunca, tenía que ver a Rarity de inmediato. Hablar con ella, aunque fuera un poco, no podía pasar un día más sin estar cerca de ella. La historia de sus padres le había hecho ver lo breve que puede llegar a ser la vida, le recordó la importancia de amar sin medida, porque no sabemos si mañana seguiremos aquí.

Tomó su celular y le marcó a su hermana para corroborar que estaba con Sweetie Belle. En cuestión de minutos llegó al parque donde estaba su hermana reunida con sus amigas.

* * *

─ Bien, ya tengo los boletos ─ dijo Rainbow Dash regresando a donde la esperaba Fluttershy sentada ─ ¿Quieres que compremos palomitas y refrescos?

─ Tal vez sólo un helado, quedé satisfecha con la hamburguesa ─ respondió Fluttershy que seguía divagando un poco.

─ Un helado entonces ─ respondió Rainbow Dash levantándose, y se dio cuenta de que tenía enfrente la oportunidad de tomar de la mano a la pelirrosa ─ ¿Vamos? ─ dijo extendiendo la mano.

Fluttershy la miró dudando un segundo, pero después le tomó la mano y se puso de pie. A pesar de que ya la había ayudado, Dash no soltó su mano. Caminaron de la mano la corta distancia que dirigía a la heladería del cine.

─ Dos copas grandes por favor, una de choco-menta y otra de vainilla con frutos rojos ─ pidió Rainbow Dash al heladero, que la miró extrañado.

─ Lo recuerdas ─ sonrió Fluttershy ─ Choco menta fue el helado que comimos juntas la primera vez, cuando me defendiste de esos bravucones.

─ Y vainilla y frutos rojos es esa extraña combinación que nació cuando no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en que sabor pedir y pedimos ambos ─ agregó Rainbow ─ incluso el heladero nos miró extraño, pero cuando lo probamos nos encantó.

─ Rainbow Dash… hay algo que he estado pensando…

─ Aquí tienen sus helados señoritas ─ dijo el heladero poniendo dos grandes copas frente a ellas ─ son 6 dólares por favor.

─ Claro ─ respondió Rainbow Dash entregándole el dinero exacto ─ Muchas gracias ─ tomó las dos copas y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala, Fluttershy la seguía ─ Entonces… ¿en qué has estado pensando?

─ Oh, no es nada ─ respondió la pelirrosa con un nudo en el estómago ─ entremos, ya iniciaron los avances.

─ ¿Segura? ─ preguntó Rainbow, Fluttershy asintió así que simplemente entraron en la sala y buscaron sus asientos.

* * *

─ Es un poco arriesgado ─ dijo Sweetie Belle mirando el papel donde habían anotado todo el plan ─ sin embargo, si no hay ningún imprevisto, funcionará a la perfección, pero no podemos retrasarnos ni un segundo. Todo debe hacerse en el momento exacto.

─ Muy bien, entonces repasemos ─ dijo Applejack ─ ¿Estás segura que tu padre no llegará hasta las 7:00?

─ Sí, segurísima, hoy va al club después del trabajo, no se lo perdería por nada.

─ Excelente ¿Segura que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Rarity esté fuera de su habitación?

─ No, si queremos aprovechar cuando mamá se esté dando un baño, es 100% seguro que primero echará el candado a la habitación, no puede permitirse dejarla escapar, papá la mataría. Y si no aprovechamos la ducha de mamá, ella podría descubrirnos y todas estaríamos en serios problemas, pero sobre todo mi hermana.

─ No vamos a arriesgar a Rarity, te lo prometo ─ dijo Applejack marcando un par taches en el papel ─ Entonces tenemos que irnos justo ahora.

─ ¡En marcha! ─ dijeron las tres Crusaders a la vez, emocionadas con la misión de ayudar a la pareja.

* * *

La película era realmente entretenida, Rainbow Dash había empezado a dejar de preocuparse, reía con las bromas de los personajes y comía de su helado. Pero Fluttershy se había quedado con las palabras en los labios y ahora ya no sabía si hablar o no. Porque, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué le diría? "Oye, Rainbow Dash, he estado pensando que no tengo ni idea de lo que siento por ti, porque a veces creo que me gustas más que simplemente como amiga, pero luego recuerdo que nada te lo tomas en serio y me asusta que a mí tampoco me tomes en serio, y me pongo celosa cuando alguien quiere salir contigo pero no sabría que hacer si yo saliera contigo, además has rechazado a todos, así que probablemente me rechaces a mí, pero no tiene caso ni que piense en eso porque en realidad no sé qué hacer, sólo sé que justo ahora estoy nerviosa porque pienso en que sería lindo tomarte la mano de nuevo".

Fluttershy empezaba a sentir algo de frío, el clima de la sala, pero sobre todo el nerviosismo que le producía pensar en todo eso, había bajado su temperatura. La pelirrosa se abrazó a si misma para calentarse un poco.

Rainbow Dash lo notó y empezó a buscar su chaqueta en el asiento, pero recordó pronto que la había olvidado en el refugio. Suspiró e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Fluttershy y se acercó a ella.

* * *

─ Bueno, ahora iré adentro y te avisaré en cuanto mamá se meta a la ducha ─ dijo Sweetie Belle entrando a su casa.

Applejack, Applebloom y Scootaloo se colocaron en sus posiciones a esperar, después de cinco minutos que les parecieron una eternidad, Sweetie Belle les avisó que podían empezar con el plan. Applejack tomó los carteles y se paró enfrente de la ventana de Rarity, sabía que los barrotes impedían que su novia escapara, pero se podía ver perfectamente hacia la calle a través de ellos.

Scootaloo tomó su resortera y lanzó una pequeña piedra contra la ventana, le dio a la primera, segundos después Rarity se asomó recorriendo un poco las cortinas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba afuera, abrió la ventana de par en par.

Applejack se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle a su novia que guardara silencio y levantó el primer cartel.

" _ **Tienes que guardar el mayor silencio posible o tu mamá podría descubrirnos"**_ Rarity asintió con la cabeza al leerlo _**"Te amo Rarity, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extraño, no soporto verte encerrada"**_ la morena se llevó una mano al corazón y señaló a la rubia. _"_ _ **La subdirectora está haciendo todo lo que puede para solucionar esto, pero yo no podía pasar un día más sin verte"**_ las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las blancas mejillas de Rarity _**"Mira hacia abajo, traje la escalera que usamos en la granja, la subiré y podré tomarte la mano y tal vez besarte"**_ Rarity sonrió y asintió varias veces con la cabeza _**"Recuerda que no podemos hacer ruido, pero sobre todo recuerda siempre que te amo, desde el momento en que te conocí, que siempre voy a amarte, porque eres la luz que ilumina mi camino".**_

La rubia dejó los carteles en el piso y subió por la escalera, que afortunadamente le permitió llegar a la mitad de la ventana, Rarity se apresuró a tomarle la mano que alcanzaba a entrar entre los barrotes, sintió tanta calidez en ese agarre que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta. Applejack pegó su rostro intentando entrar entre los barrotes, en busca de un beso. Rarity se acercó, los barrotes estorbaban demasiado, pero sus labios pudieron rosarse ligeramente. Claro que Applejack podría romper el muro entero si quisiera con sus recién descubiertos poderes, pero eso no habría sido de ninguna utilidad y habría complicado las cosas.

─ Te amo Applejack, te amo tanto ─ susurró Rarity lo más bajo que pudo, besándola de nuevo ─ Por favor sácame de aquí, no soporto un día más… no puedo…

─ Voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo ─ respondió la rubia también en susurros ─ por favor se paciente, tenemos que hacer esto por la vía legal o realmente podrías acabar en un internado en otro país.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Es el auto de papá, viene en camino! ─ gritó Sweetie Belle que había estado vigilando de la azotea ─ todas tienen que irse.

─ Te amo Rarity, volveré por ti, te amo ─ dijo Applejack en voz alta, bajó deprisa las escaleras y subió al coche, donde ya la esperaban dentro su hermana y Scootaloo, metió la llave, pisó el acelerador, pero era demasiado tarde, el auto del padre de Rarity le cerró el paso.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos había hecho ni dicho nada, simplemente se quedaron así el resto de la película, ni siquiera terminaron sus helados, por miedo a que el moverse rompiera la magia del momento y tuvieran que separarse.

Los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla y las luces se encendieron, las personas comenzaron a levantarse y la pareja se dio cuenta de que no podía prolongar más el momento, así que Rainbow Dash estiró los brazos y se levantó.

─ Vaya, este helado parece más una malteada ─ dijo bebiéndose la copa de un trago ─ el tuyo también se derritió todo.

─ Sí… es que la película me atrapó y me olvidé de él ─ mintió Fluttershy también bebiéndose el resto del helado.

─ ¿Ya no tienes frío? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras salían de la sala ─ Podemos irnos ya a casa si quieres.

─ Sí… vayámonos a casa ─ respondió Fluttershy, que aunque quería quedarse otro rato con Dash, no podía dejar de pensar en el cosquilleo que aun sentía en el hombro donde estuvo descansando la mano de Rainbow todo el rato. Odiaba sentirse tan confundida respecto a algo.

Un pequeño silencio incomodo se apoderó de ambas, así que Rainbow Dash comenzó a hablar.

─ Me gustó la película, sobre todo la parte en la que limpian los escombros para poder dar el concierto… ─ Rainbow Dash hablaba sin parar, porque sentía que si se quedaban en silencio el tema del abrazo saldría a la luz y tal vez no le gustara lo que Fluttershy diría al respecto.

El regreso a casa se fue en platicar acerca del baile de fin de curso y los planes para las vacaciones, ambas sentían algo por la otra, pero ambas estaban seguras de no ser correspondidas, así que llegado el momento se despidieron, con los sentimientos ocultos dentro del pecho. Esperando poder armarse de valor en otra ocasión.

* * *

─ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ─ gritó el hombre bajando de su auto ─ No quiero verte nunca más cerca de mi hija.

─ Estoy aquí porque amo a Rarity ─ respondió Applejack bajando del auto y encarando al padre de su novia ─ No voy a descansar hasta liberarla.

─ ¿La amas? Tú no eres nadie, no eres nada, no permitiré que alguien como tú esté con ella ─ respondió el hombre visiblemente molesto, parecía que la golpearía en cualquier momento ─ Rarity está destinada al éxito, a la grandeza. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle tú? ¿Jugo y pastel de manzana? No eres más que una huérfana granjera.

─ Rarity tendrá éxito y grandeza, yo nunca interferiría en ello ─ respondió Applejack, tratando de ocultar lo herida que la hacían sentir esos comentarios ─ Yo voy a salir adelante para darle todo lo que se merece.

─ ¡Basta ya, papá! ─ gritó Rarity desde la ventana ─ Por favor, si en verdad me amas y soy tu princesa y todo eso que dices, por favor detén todo esto, déjame salir.

─ No te dejaré salir, tu vuelo sale mañana, así que o sales en ese avión mañana o no sales viva de esta casa ─ amenazó el hombre iracundo.

─ Muy bien, planeábamos vigilar toda la tarde, pero eso nos ahorró todo el trabajo, arréstenlo ─ dijo un hombre de traje que acababa de salir de la casa de enfrente, seguido de dos policías uniformados y de la subdirectora Luna.

─ Queda usted detenido por secuestro, violencia domestica y amenazas de asesinato ─ dijo un policía, esposando al padre de Rarity que forcejaba sin saber que decir ─ todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, el gobierno le asignará uno.

La madre de Rarity acababa de salir de la casa, al mirar a su marido esposado se acercó tímidamente a él, y haciendo acopio de todo su valor murmuró ─ Quiero el divorcio. Llévenselo ─ La señora tomó la llave que llevaba colgada al pecho y se la entregó a Applejack ─ Anda, ve con ella. Te necesita.

Applejack corrió escaleras arriba y con manos temblorosas abrió el candado que la separaba del amor de su vida. Apenas abrió la puerta Rarity se lanzó a sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, se quedaron así minutos, quizá horas, sentían que habían estado alejadas una eternidad y no querían volver a separarse nunca más. Al fin todo estaba bien, al fin estaban juntas de nuevo, tal como debía ser.

* * *

 **NOTA: Sé que tardé siglos en actualizar, muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen al pendiente de este fanfic. Justo ahora estoy trabajando en otro fanfic (Tormenta Desatada) además de este, y estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal, así que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar más seguido, de antemano les ofrezco una disculpa por los futuros retrasos (porque me temo que probablemente haya más), pero reitero mi compromiso de no abandonar esta historia y llevarla hasta un digno final. De nuevo muchas gracias por mantenerse fieles a la historia y por su paciencia, espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste, se que fue mucho drama, pero tenemos el baile el próximo capitulo, así que ahí sí se va a derramar miel. Nos leemos pronto, saludos :D**


	24. Chapter 24

La noche del baile había llegado. Rarity había confeccionado un par de hermosos vestidos para ella y para Applejack para distraer su mente. Su padre enfrentaba varios cargos penales, y al parecer el trámite de divorcio sería sencillo dados esos cargos. Su madre comenzaría un proceso terapéutico, y participaría en un grupo de apoyo para mujeres en situaciones similares a la suya. Rarity también había hablado con un terapeuta en el departamento de policía, pero dictaminó que sólo necesitaba un seguimiento del caso y no una terapia en forma.

Dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación apartaron su mirada del espejo.

─ Pasa cariño, ya te dije que no hace falta que toques ─ dijo Rarity pensando que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Applejack.

─ No soy ella, soy yo ─ dijo su madre entrando a la habitación de su hija ─ Quería darte esto ─ le dijo entregándole un prendedor plateado de elegante diseño ─ Y también quiero disculparme ─ Debí oponerme a tu padre, debí ser más valiente y protegerte, si te hubiera hecho daño yo… ─ la señora comenzó a sollozar, Rarity se acercó a abrazarla ─ Lo lamento mucho de verdad.

─ Mamá, no pasa nada ─ respondió Rarity aun abrazándola ─ estabas incluso más asustada que yo, papá realmente se encargó de inspirarte terror, no fue tu culpa. Además, no pasó a mayores, estoy bien, tú y Sweetie Bell también. Saldremos adelante.

─ Lo haremos, conseguiré un empleo y saldremos adelante ─ respondió su madre deshaciendo el abrazo ─ Déjame ponerte eso, se te verá hermoso ─ Rarity le entregó el prendedor a su madre. Tenía razón, una vez puesto se le veía hermoso, combinaba bien con el vestido.

─ Gracias mamá, te amo ─ dijo Rarity dando un abrazo. Su mamá correspondió el abrazo y después salió de su habitación.

Rarity miró el reloj, después el vestido de Applejack, colgando de un gancho. Estaba tardando un poco.

* * *

"Debí pedirle que fuera al baile conmigo como mi pareja, debí hacerlo" se repetía Rainbow Dash en la mente mientras se acomodaba el saco, los años anteriores había usado vestido, pero las cosas habían estado cambiando mucho. Salidas del closet, una estudiante transgénero, grupo PFLAG, si ella quería ir de traje, entonces iría de traje. Se miró al espejo, tenía un estilo un tanto andrógino bastante atractivo. Decidió amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos y el flequillo libre.

Había quedado de verse con todas en la entrada de la escuela, y no antes para arreglarse juntas como en otros años. Aunque varias veces pasó por su cabeza invitar a Fluttershy y pasar por ella a su casa, al final no se atrevió. Pero aún faltaba media hora para el baile, si se pasaba por su casa, tal vez la alcanzaría antes de salir y podrían caminar juntas hasta la escuela.

"Pasaré por ti en diez minutos" escribió en su celular y lo mandó a Fluttershy.

* * *

─ ¿Me esperabas, caramelo? ─ preguntó Applejack cruzando la puerta de la habitación de Rarity mientras ella miraba absorta el vestido.

─ ¡Applejack! ─ exclamó emocionada la morena y corrió a abrazarla ─ Llegas tarde, por cierto.

─ Sí, pero te traje esto ─ respondió la rubia levantando un hermoso ramo de tulipanes ─ Espero que te gusten.

─ Tulipanes, no rosas ─ dijo Rarity tomando el ramo ─ Sí que me conoces, amor.

─ Por supuesto, eres el amor de mi vida ─ respondió Applejack tomando a Rarity de la cintura, acercándose a ella para besarla.

─ Deberías vestirte ─ dijo Rarity después de un largo y profundo beso ─ o llegaremos tarde. Iré a retocar mi maquillaje al baño mientras.

─ ¿Por qué, ternura? ¿Te apena verme desnuda? ─ preguntó Applejack tratando de hacer una voz seductora ─ No sería la primera vez.

─ No… no me apena ─ respondió Rarity completamente sonrojada ─ es sólo que tal vez si te veo desnuda ahora… ─ su rostro se sonrojó aún más ─ Olvídalo, vístete ya ─ agregó tomando su cosmetiquera y encerrándose en el baño.

Applejack tomó el vestido, era hermoso y tan su estilo, realmente admiraba el talento que tenía su novia para capturar la esencia de cada persona y crear atuendos completamente adecuados para cada persona. Se puso el vestido, le quedaba perfecto. Applejack nunca se había sentido atractiva, y al entrar a Canterlot High todos criticaban su estilo campirano. El vestido que había diseñado Rarity tenía un estilo campirano pero sofisticado, cuando se miró al espejo realmente se sintió atractiva, el color resaltaba su cabello rubio y el verde de sus ojos, las pecas de su rostro le daban un estilo dulce y natural.

─ Vaya… ─ exclamó Rarity saliendo del baño, haciendo que la rubia apartara la mirada del espejo ─ te ves increíble. Eres tan hermosa.

─ Es el vestido, cariño ─ respondió Applejack extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su novia ─ Haces magia con las telas, es el vestido perfecto, por eso me veo así.

─ Claro que no, eres hermosa con vestido o sin el ─ respondió Rarity, provocando en la rubia un intenso sonrojo ─ no me refería a eso, quiero decir que me enamoré de ti desde que te vi en la escuela, con tanta seguridad, con tu sombrero, el cabello desaliñado, y esas extrañas botas. Eres completamente hermosa por dentro, y eres muy atractiva por fuera.

─ Pues entonces tienes suerte de salir conmigo ─ bromeó Applejack ─ soy hermosa, atractiva… y además soy muy buena con las manos.

─ ¡Applejack! ─ exclamó Rarity, ahora la sonrojada era ella.

─ Jajaja, no me refería a eso yo tampoco ─ rio Applejack ─ Todavía te tengo otra sorpresa, mira por la ventana ─ la morena se asomó, frente a la casa había un hermoso carruaje de madera, pero en vez de caballos, parecía ser movido por una bicicleta.

─ Applejack… woooow… ¿Tú… tú lo hiciste? ─ preguntó Rarity emocionada.

─ Sí, con madera de la granja, Twilight me ayudó a diseñarlo para que fuera funcional (le dije que era para un evento de la granja). Llevo meses trabajando en él ─ respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros ─ Aunque no sé si te guste el decorado, no soy tan buena como tú en cuestión de estilo.

─ Es maravilloso ─ respondió Rarity tomando a Applejack de la mano ─ Vamos a verlo por dentro.

La pareja salió de la casa en segundos. El carruaje las esperaba, no era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente para que dos personas viajaran cómodamente. Del lado derecho, la bicicleta que lo hacía moverse se asomaba. El decorado era sencillo, pero de buen gusto, unos hermosos cojines rojos hacían más cómodos los asientos.

─ Tuvimos que hacer un contrapeso para equilibrar el peso del carruaje sobre la bicicleta, así sólo yo tendré que pedalear, con mis nuevos poderes no representa ningún esfuerzo ─ explicaba Applejack mientras Rarity escaneaba con la mirada el carruaje ─ Ahora, si me permite, princesa, su carruaje aguarda ─ agregó ofreciendo la mano a su novia para ayudarla a subir.

* * *

Había sido reina del baile demasiadas veces, y honestamente ya estaba harta, todo ese estrés, tantas apariencias, todo eso era parte de su pasado, un pasado que no podía negar ni ocultar, y aunque le avergonzaba un poco, sabía que sin él no sería quien era actualmente. No habría conocido a la princesa Twilight, y probablemente tampoco a la Twilight de ese mundo. Sunset era una chica completamente nueva, y aunque en el baile del campamento había logrado demostrarlo un poco, esta vez lo haría a lo grande.

Se miró al espejo una vez más antes de salir de casa, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto bastante sencillo, algo que usaría para ir al cine o a comer. Sus botas negras de siempre, y su siempre fiel chaqueta de cuero. Nadie pensaría que iba rumbo a un baile, y eso era justo lo que quería proyectar. Tal vez el exceso de negro la hacía verse un poco "dark", pero el estilo le favorecía.

Sunset salió del departamento y subió a su moto, había quedado de recoger a Twilight, estaba emocionada porque había sido ella quien lo había sugerido. No es que tuviera expectativas de que algo pasara, y definitivamente no se acercaría de ese modo esta vez, pero eso demostraba que Twilight confiaba en ella, incluso cada vez se sentía menos asustada en la motocicleta, así que eso hacía feliz a la pelirroja.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Twilight le mandó un mensaje para decirle que ya la esperaba fuera. Twilight bajó dos minutos después, definitivamente se había esmerado más en su atuendo que Sunset. Llevaba un vestido de un tono entre morado y azul, y el cabello suelto y rizado.

─ Twilight, te ves increíble ─ dijo Sunset saludando a su amiga, intentando ocultar su sonrojo ─ Espero que el casco no arruiné demasiado ese hermoso peinado.

─ Gracias Sunset ─ respondió Twilight poniéndose el casco ─ tú también te ves bien, un poco diferente a lo que imaginaba, pero me gusta ─ la chica subió a la moto y se abrazó a la espalda de la pelirroja. En realidad, ya no se sentía asustada como al principio, pero no quería caer, además abrazar a Sunset le daba cierta sensación de seguridad ─ Lista, arranca.

* * *

Todo estaba listo para el baile, la banda había comenzado a calentar, los bocadillos estaban listos en las mesas, el ponche tenía buen sabor y estaba libre de alcohol… por ahora. Las luces eran adecuadas, y la decoración perfecta. Todo estaba en orden, pero Luna se sentía un poco nerviosa, había invitado a Cadence al baile, con el pretexto de tener un par de ojos más para vigilar. Pero en realidad tenía ganas de verla, últimamente tenía más ganas de verla de lo usual. Se había comprado un vestido nuevo para el baile, y los pocos estudiantes que ya habían llegado la habían halagado. Cadence no debía tardar, había ido a cambiarse a casa después del trabajo, y luego iría directo al baile.

─ Podría jurar que ese suspiro no fue de preocupación ─ dijo Pinkie Pie, que había salido de quien sabe dónde con una charola de pastelillos ─ Parecía de enamorada.

─ Pinkie Pie… claro que no fue un suspiro de enamorada ─ respondió Luna ligeramente sonrojada ─ es sólo que invité a una amiga y está tardando un poco en llegar.

─ Ya veo, debe ser una amiga muy importante entonces, si se arregló para ella el día de hoy… ─ comentó Pinkie acomodando los pastelillos en la mesa.

─ No me arreglé para ella ─ soltó Luna sin saber qué mas decir ─ solamente quería lucir bien para el baile de fin de cursos.

─ Claro ─ respondió Pinkie ─ deben ser sólo ideas mías, últimamente tanta gente ha salido del closet que pensé que tal vez…

─ ¡Pinkie Pie! Me parece que de no ser porque el curso terminó, te estarías ganando un castigo ─ Luna se sentía como puesta al descubierto, no es que estuviera saliendo con Cadence, ni enamorada de ella, ni saliendo del closet, pero tal afirmación le asustaba, le asustaba porque al escucharla la sintió cierta.

─ ¡Luna! ─ Cadence acababa de llegar y la saludaba desde la entrada.

─ Es linda y agradable ─ dijo Pinkie Pie, Luna la miró severamente y se alejó para recibir a su amiga.

* * *

¿Por qué Rainbow Dash tenía que hacer todo tan torpemente? ¿No podía haberla invitado al baile como una persona normal? ¿De verdad tenía que hacerlo mandando un mensaje diez minutos antes de salir de casa?

Los diez minutos ya habían pasado y Rainbow todavía no llegaba. No es que Fluttershy hubiera esperado que Dash la invitara al baile, pero pensó que tal vez como en esta ocasión todas habían acordado verse en la escuela, y después de lo que pasó en el cine, la deportista le diría algo. Pero no, había esperado hasta el día del baile, unos minutos antes, para invitarla.

El timbre de la casa de Fluttershy por fin sonó, la pelirrosa corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que su insoportable hermano lo hiciera.

Rainbow Dash la esperaba con una rosa en la mano. Algo dentro de Fluttershy pasó, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, sintió un tornado en su estómago, y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Siempre había pensado que Rainbow en vestido se veía un poco fuera de lugar, como si no fuera ella misma, pero con ese traje moderno y estilizado, y el cabello recogido, se veía como una de esas atractivas modelos andróginas de las revistas.

─ El verde agua te va muy bien ─ dijo Rainbow Dash para romper el hielo ─ Esta es para ti ─ agregó entregándole la rosa ─ ¿Nos vamos?

─ Claro, nos vamos ─ murmuró Fluttershy sintiendo la garganta seca y la respiración cortada.

* * *

Música, baile, bocadillos, luces bajas, parejas… el amor estaba en el aire, casi podía respirarse.

Pinkie Pie ponía más bocadillos en las mesas mientras esperaba a sus amigas, preguntándose qué les depararía el destino a las parejas para ese baile. Sin imaginar que el destino le tenía preparado algo a ella esa misma noche.


	25. Chapter 25

Todos voltearon a verlas cuando llegaron, y era normal, la mayoría había llegado en el autobús, en sus propios autos o a pie. Pero ellas habían hecho su entrada triunfal en carruaje, y en realidad ya varios estudiantes esperaban verlas llegar, el rumor del encierro y el heroico rescate se había difundido rápidamente y todos querían ver a la pareja sensación, las favoritas a reinas del baile.

Applejack bajó primero, para ayudar a su damisela a bajar del carruaje, que delicadamente abandonó el vehículo, mostrando en todo su esplendor el vestido que había confeccionado para esa noche.

─ Rarity, Applejack votaré por ustedes para reinas del baile ─ dijo un chico de cabello castaño, compañero en sus clases de química ─ Son mi pareja favorita.

─ Yo también votaré por ustedes ─ se unieron unas cuantas voces más alrededor de ellas.

─ Muchas gracias queridos ─ dijo Rarity dominando la situación, mientras Applejack se limitaba a tomar su mano, la morena era mucho mejor en las cuestiones sociales que la rubia ─ Lo que más esperamos de esta noche es pasar una velada mágica, sería un honor ser elegidas reinas, pero sobre todo queremos estar juntas.

─ ¿Siempre debes armar revuelo a donde sea qué vas? ─ Trixie se había acercado a ellas, vestía un vestido purpura brillante, la chica río para demostrar que sólo bromeaba ─ Escuché lo que pasó con tu papá, debió ser terrible, una vez un truco de escapismo me salió mal y me quedé encerrada diez minutos, fue horrible.

─ Sí, lo fue ─ respondió Rarity ─ pero afortunadamente tenía las cartas de Applejack.

─ Debe ser genial tener a alguien que te amé tanto ─ suspiró Trixie con melancolía, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura ─ cómo sea, iré adentro, nos vemos luego.

─ Eso fue bastante raro ─ dijo Applejack, sin soltar la mano de su novia se encaminaron a la entrada para encontrarse con sus amigas ─ No sé si me gusta esto de ser popular, o si quiero ser reina del baile.

─ Lo que dije hace rato fue cierto, cariño ─ respondió Rarity dándole un rápido beso en los labios a la rubia ─ No me importa ser reina del baile, sólo quiero una velada mágica contigo.

─ Demonios, son tan cursis ─ dijo Rainbow Dash que llegaba con Fluttershy, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Rarity ─ Pero es lindo, supongo.

─ ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió? ─ gritó Rarity emocionada al ver el atuendo de Dash ─ debí saber que este era tu estilo Rainbow Dash, lo andrógino te va increíble. ¿Dónde conseguiste los pantalones?

─ Oh ¿Eso fue lo que compraste en la ciudad? ─ preguntó Pinkie Pie, que acababa de llegar con una bandeja vacía.

─ Sí, en realidad recibí un poco de ayuda ─ murmuró Rainbow Dash un poco apenada ─ fui a una tienda de ropa en la ciudad, y después de probarme un par de vestidos terminé convencida de que quería algo completamente diferente. La chica que trabaja ahí me ayudó a elegir todo, de hecho tuvimos que comprar la camisa en otra tienda porque ninguna de su tienda combinaba bien con los pantalones. Tardamos toda la tarde.

─ Déjame ver si entendí ─ dijo Pinkie pensativa ─ una linda chica te ayudó a elegir tu ropa toda la tarde, y no le molestó que no compraras la camisa con ella, en cambio te acompañó a comprarla a otra tienda. Creo que estaba coqueteando contigo, tontita.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ gritó Rainbow sonrojada ─ no, no, para nada, eso no fue lo que pasó. Sólo estaba siendo amable, es todo.

─ Claaaarooo, amableeee ─ respondió Pinkie riendo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó la casi imperceptible mueca de incomodidad, y tal vez celos, de Fluttershy ─ Como sea ¿Han visto a Twilight y Sunset? Suelen ser bastante puntuales.

─ Tal vez Twilight decidió no venir y Sunset se quedó a acompañarla ─ dijo Fluttershy ─ El ultimo baile de Twilight terminó en tragedia.

─ Entonces tal vez deberíamos entrar ya ─ sugirió Applejack ─ faltan sólo unos minutos para que la directora inaugure el baile oficialmente.

─ Sí, tienes razón, entremos ya ─ respondió Rainbow Dash.

* * *

─ ¿Y ya sabes que va a pasar con su puesto? ─ preguntó Luna, todo parecía en orden, la mayoría de los jóvenes ya estaban dentro, impacientes por que inauguraran el baile ─ ¿Te postularás?

─ ¿Ser directora de Crystal Prep? No… no sé si estoy lista para un acenso tan grande ─ respondió Cadence nerviosa ─ Yo sólo soy la Decana.

─ Ya, pero… la subdirectora declinó y los directivos dijeron que cualquiera podía presentar su solicitud ─ mencionó Luna, que había escuchado atentamente todo lo que Cadence dijo ─ Deberías intentarlo. Creo que serías una excelente directora. Eres el aire fresco, las alas de libertad que esos chicos necesitan. Lo que platicábamos la ultima vez, necesitan alguien que los inspire y los guie. Eres una mujer inteligente, capaz y maravillosa. Tú puedes ser ese alguien.

─ Supongo que no lo había visto así, puede que tengas razón ─ respondió Cadence sonrojada.

─ Luna, vamos, hay que inaugurar el baile antes de que estos chicos enloquezcan ─ dijo Celestia tomándola del brazo llevándosela al escenario.

Desde hace unos días Cadence le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, claro que sería una buena directora, y el aumento en su sueldo sería realmente significativo. Pero había algo que ocupaba su mente aún más, y ese algo era un alguien de cabello oscuro que acababa de partir rumbo al escenario.

* * *

─ ¿Te sientes mejor? ─ preguntó Sunset cuando Twilight hubo vaciado su taza. La chica de lentes se había sentido mal a medio camino y se habían detenido frente a una cafetería a tomar un té ─ No tenemos que ir, podemos ir por algo de cenar, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, veremos una película o podemos leer algo juntas.

─ No, sí quiero ir ─ respondió Twilight despegando la mirada de su taza para mirar a la pelirroja ─ Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco. Yo sé que no hay nada que temer, y sé que tal vez sea un poco egoísta pensarlo así, pero sé que si estoy contigo estaré a salvo, contigo me siento segura, eres mi mejor amiga y confió en ti.

─ Siempre voy a protegerte Twilight ─ respondió Sunset con una sonrisa, ignorando el hueco que sentía en el estómago cada que la chica de la que estaba enamorada la llamaba "mejor amiga", recordando que era lo más a lo que podía aspirar.

─ Gracias, Sunset ─ respondió Twilight sonriendo ─ ¿Nos vamos?

─ Claro, vayamos al baile ─ respondió la pelirroja tomando su chaqueta y dejando un par de billetes en la mesa.

Se pusieron los cascos y subieron a la motocicleta, ya estaban bastante cerca así que no les tomó más de cinco minutos llegar a la escuela. Sunset estacionó la motocicleta junto al extraño carruaje que no sabía de donde había salido, Twilight en cambio lo reconoció al instante y sonrió al ver su diseño materializado.

Como era de esperarse las chicas ya no las esperaban en la entrada, así que entraron a la escuela y corrieron al gimnasio.

─ ¡Hey! Pensamos que no vendrían ─ saludó Rainbow Dash al verlas acercarse. }

─ Tuvimos un contratiempo con la moto ─ mintió Twilight ─ Pero ya estamos aquí.

─ Pues llegan justo a tiempo, la directora está por inaugurar el baile.

Celestia y Luna acababan de subir al escenario. La directora tomó el micrófono y habló.

─ Buenas noches a todos. Este año ha sido un año lleno de magia, tanto para bien como para mal. Ha sido un año de grandes cambios. Me alegra decirles que el nivel académico subió, además estamos preparando el terreno para que el próximo año sigamos mejorando. Es por eso que creo firmemente que se merecen este baile, durante todo el ciclo escolar han demostrado valentía, conocimiento y determinación. Esta noche es para su disfrute, sin embargo, recuerden que deben seguir las reglas del colegio, no quiero a nadie rondando por los pasillos ni en los salones. A partir de este momento pueden dejar su voto para los reyes del baile en la mesa del fondo. Pueden comer todo lo que gusten de las mesas de bocadillos y bebidas. Sin más que decir, disfruten la noche.

Una serie de aplausos y vitoreos se apoderó del ambiente. La música empezó a sonar. Algunos se acercaron a las mesas de bocadillos, otros tantos a emitir su voto, pero la mayoría se encaminó a la pista de baile.

* * *

El baile transcurría con normalidad, y aunque las siete amigas habían empezado la noche juntas, poco a poco cada pareja había tomado su rumbo. Pinkie Pie podía ser despistada, alocada, fiestera, pero se daba cuenta de todo. La relación de Applejack y Rarity ya era algo oficial, bailaban, se tomaban de la mano y se besaban sin pena por toda la pista, vivían su velada mágica.

Era el resto de sus amigas lo que la intrigaban. Rainbow Dash se había robado varias miradas esa noche, claro que tenía su sequito de fans, tanto hombres como mujeres la admiraban por su desempeño deportivo y musical, pero esa noche era diferente, había algo más que admiración en algunas de las miradas que la seguían. Eran justo estas miradas las que provocaban que Fluttershy hiciera el mismo gesto que había hecho apenas un par de horas atrás en la entrada de la escuela. Era bastante evidente para Pinkie Pie que a Rainbow Dash le gustaba Fluttershy, lo sabía incluso antes de que la misma Dash se diera cuenta, pero estaba segura que los sentimientos de su amiga no eran correspondidos. Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a dudarlo. ¿Eran celos lo que veía en los gestos de Fluttershy? Y aun con las miradas que seguía a Rainbow Dash, y los posibles celos de Fluttershy, parecían pasar una noche maravillosa.

Sunset y Twilight eran un caso completamente distinto. Era esta conexión rara de cerebritos que la hacía sentir a veces tan ajena a su mundo. Las dos hablaban un idioma distinto al de las demás, parecían absortas en su propio mundo nerd, así que a nadie le extrañaba que fueran tan cercanas, uno siempre agradece cuando encuentra alguien con quien platicar de las cosas que le apasionan. Pinkie Pie no quería sobre analizar las cosas, pero a veces sospechaba que había algo más ahí. Era la forma en que Sunset miraba a Twilight, el modo en que la protegía, el ligero sonrojo que ponía cuando alguien la descubría mirándola, la sonrisa inconsciente que se apoderaba de sus labios cuando alguien decía su nombre.

Pinkie Pie se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Era amiga de todos en la escuela. Sin embargo, en el fondo, anhelaba un poco eso que sus amigas tenían. Nunca se había enamorado. Ni había sentido algo más que amistad por alguien, a veces sentía que no estaba hecha para eso, otras, que su persona destinada no se había cruzado aún en su camino. Miró a su alrededor, sabía que le gustaban los chicos, de eso no tenía duda a pesar de no haberse enamorado, pero a todos los de la escuela los veía sólo como amigos, como los chicos con los que a veces platicaba o incluso bromeaba, sin embargo, no encontraba algo en ellos que despertara esa ilusión en ella, ese interés inexplicable de querer conocerlos mejor.

Tomó otro bocadillo. Applejack y Rarity conversaban en otra de las mesas con Lyra y Sweetie Drops. Sunset y Twilight se habían acercado a la mesa de votaciones que estaban a punto de cerrarse. Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash seguían bailando, la primera con algo de timidez, la segunda presumiendo sus mejores pasos. En ese instante se sintió un poco sola. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Una fiesta. Se acercó al escenario, pulsó un botón del control remoto que llevaba en el bolsillo, y cientos de burbujas empezaron a salir de una maquina que pendía del techo, poco a poco las burbujas llenaron en salón, los chicos aplaudieron emocionados, algunos incluso se pusieron a jugar con las burbujas. Pinkie Pie sonrió satisfecha. Una fiesta, buenos momentos, buenos amigos. No necesitaba nada más. ¿Cierto?

* * *

─ Seamos sinceras. Este año no tendremos rey y reina del baile. Tendremos dos reinas ─ dijo Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy se había cansado de bailar, así que se sentaron a la mesa junto con las dos parejas sensación de la noche ─ De lo que no estoy segura es de quienes serán.

─ Que seamos las dos únicas parejas lésbicas de la escuela no quiere decir que alguna de las dos parejas vayamos a ser reinas del baile ─ respondió Lyra riendo ─ Todavía cabe la posibilidad de que Sunset y Flash lo ganen otra vez.

Todas rieron a la vez, obviamente eso era imposible, Sunset ni siquiera se había vestido para el baile, era obvio que ser reina no le importaba en lo más mínimo esta vez.

─ La verdad yo estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash, amor ─ dijo Sweetie Drops ─ pero ¿Realmente crees que seamos las dos únicas parejas? Yo creo que hay otra por ahí… o tal vez ¿por aquí? ─ sus ojos se clavaron en Dash y Fluttershy.

─ ¿Po… por qué nos estás mirando? ─ dijo Rainbow riendo nerviosa ─ No es como si nosotras fuéramos pareja ─ su risa nerviosa se hizo más fuerte.

─ Oh, vamos, Rainbow Dash, pueden confiar en nosotras. Las vimos llegar juntas, apuesto a que esa rosa que traía en la mano se la has dado tú, se la han pasado bailando juntas toda la noche. Además, todo esto de tu nuevo look, no sé, parece sospechoso.

Applejack y Rarity también lo pensaban, pero la ultima vez que lo habían insinuado Rainbow Dash había enloquecido, así que prefirieron mantenerse al margen esta vez.

─ No es nada sospechoso ─ dijo Rainbow levantándose de la mesa molesta ─ Shy, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Pinkie Pie ─ y sin decir más, se alejó de la mesa, Fluttershy miró a sus amigas, luego a Rainbow Dash, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así, realmente la confundía. Primero la invitaba al baile, le daba una rosa, se portaba linda con ella, y luego, luego hacía ese tipo de cosas. Rainbow la miraba desde la mitad del gimnasio, esperando a ver si la pelirrosa la seguía o se quedaba en la mesa.

Fluttershy se disculpó levantándose de la mesa y fue a reunirse con Dash.

─ Pensé que te quedarías con ellas ─ murmuró Rainbow cuando Fluttershy llegó a su lado.

─ Estuve a punto de hacerlo ─ bufó Fluttershy sin poder ocultar su molestia ─ ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿No hay una manera más sutil de decirme que no te intereso en lo más mínimo?

─ ¿Qué? No, no se trata de eso ─ respondió Rainbow confundida ─ Es sólo qué, no lo sé Fluttershy. No sé por qué me comporto así, sólo se qué…

─ Su atención por favor ─ la voz de la subdirectora Luna sonó por los altavoces, todas las miradas, incluidas las de Fluttershy y Rainbow, se dirigieron al escenario ─ Llegó el momento de conocer a los nuevos reyes del baile.

─ El comité del baile se ha encargado de contabilizar los votos y verificar el resultado ─ dijo Celestia sosteniendo un sobre en su mano, lo abrió con teatralidad y sacó la tarjeta de su interior ─ Vaya, tal como todos lo sospechaban, este año estamos haciendo historia, pues por primera vez tendremos dos reinas. Un aplauso para nuestras reinas del baile. Rarity y Applejack.


	26. Chapter 26

En el fondo quería esa corona, la ansiaba desde pequeña, y aunque era verdad que lo que más quería era una velada mágica, cuando dijeron su nombre junto con el de su novia, Rarity se sintió llena de alegría. Volteó a mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa, saltó a sus brazos para darle un largo beso en los labios. Y la directora tenía razón, estaban haciendo historia. Hace unos meses se sentía aterrada de que los demás se enteraran, pero ahora se sentía más orgullosa que nunca de estar ahí, como reina del baile, nada más y nada menos que de la mano de Applejack, una chica, la chica que menos se imaginaba. Feliz de haber decidido dejar de esconderse. Se separó de ella después de unos segundos y la tomó de la mano para subir al escenario a dar su discurso de aceptación.

* * *

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, realmente iba a hacerlo, le iba a decir a Fluttershy por qué se comportaba tan raro, por qué su cabeza parecía estar en las nubes últimamente. Iba a decírselo, y entonces el alboroto de las reinas del baile llenó el salón.

Fluttershy, emocionada, se había acercado a Sunset, Twilight y Pinkie para esperar a que sus amigas bajaran del escenario y poder felicitarlas. A Rainbow no lo quedó más opción que seguir a la pelirrosa. Unos segundos, si la directora se hubiera tardado unos segundos más, se lo habría dicho, pero ahora el valor se había ido. Sería en otra ocasión…

─ No tengo palabras para expresar lo orgullosa y feliz que me siento esta noche ─ dijo Rarity tomando el micrófono tras ser coronada ─ Significa tanto para nosotras el que nos hayan elegido como sus reinas. Es un acto simple, para muchos una simple frivolidad, pero en realidad es algo que va más allá. Me enamoré de Applejack al poco tiempo de conocerla, su honestidad, su sencillez, su simpatía, ese espíritu noble, desinteresado y protector… me enamoré de ella pero por mucho tiempo estuve demasiado asustada para hacer cualquier cosa, demasiado asustada de decirle lo que sentía; cuando mis sentimientos se hicieron incontrolables, gracias al destino, o qué sé yo, en una tarde cualquiera, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y supe que ella sentía lo mismo, estaba enamorada de mi con la misma intensidad. Pero aun con eso tuve miedo, estaba asustada de lo que dirían los demás, de la reacción de mis padres, estaba convencida de que éramos las únicas… entonces aparecieron Lyra y Sweetie, demostrándome que no éramos las únicas. Si parejas como Lyra y Sweetie, o Applejack y yo, inspiran a otros chicos y chicas gays en esta escuela, no necesito una corona ni ningún reconocimiento. Lo que realmente me llena de orgullo y alegría esta noche es saber que, gracias a esto, esos chicos, esas chicas, saben que Canterlot High es un lugar seguro, un lugar abierto, donde pueden ser y amar libremente.

Todo el salón se llenó de aplausos y gritos de emoción. Rarity siempre había sido buena con las palabras, pero esta vez realmente había logrado conmover a todos, incluso a la subdirectora Luna, que discretamente se limpió la pequeña lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

─ Evidentemente Rarity es mucho mejor al micrófono que yo ─ dijo Applejack tomando la palabra ─ Como ya dijo ella, estamos muy agradecidas por la corona, pero sobre todo por todo el apoyo que nos han demostrado. Por las palabras de aliento que nos dieron cuando supieron la verdad, por los buenos deseos, las miradas de admiración y las veces que nos han llamado valientes por estar juntas. No sé si realmente sea valentía, pero sí sé que haría cualquier cosa por Rarity, porque la amo, y cualquier amor que sea así de intenso y puro, es valido y no debe esconderse.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes otra vez y la feliz pareja bajó del escenario, de inmediato se vieron rodeadas por un montón de manos que estrechar y felicitaciones que recibir. Un poco abrumador para Applejack, pero la sonrisa de Rarity en ese momento no tenía precio, era totalmente lo mejor de su vida.

* * *

Las palabras de esas dos estudiantes habían inspirado enormemente a Cadence, eso era lo que quería para sus estudiantes de Crystal Prep, brindarles el espacio donde pudieran ser ellos mismos en libertad, brindarles una educación sin prejuicios, donde pudieran amar libremente, ser libremente y pensar libremente.

─ ¡Lo haré, Luna! ¡Lo haré! ─ dijo en cuanto su amiga bajó del escenario y regresó a su lado ─ Me postularé para el puesto de directora.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble! ─ respondió Luna abrazándola sorpresivamente. No era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero había algo distinto en ese abrazo. Se quedaron así por segundas, se sentían tan cómodas entre los brazos de la otra que no deseaban separarse. Cadence sentía que podía quedarse en ese cálido abrazo para siempre, y tal vez así hubiera sido, si un carraspeo no las hubiera interrumpido y provocado que se separaran abruptamente.

─ Subdirectora, realmente lamento la interrupción ─ se disculpó Pinkie Pie ─ pero las bebidas se están terminando, necesito la llave de la alacena para poder sacar el resto.

─ Claro, aquí tienes ─ respondió Luna entregándole la llave a su alumna ─ ¿Necesitas ayuda?

─ No, no se preocupe ─ dijo Pinkie apenada ─ y nuevamente disculpe.

─ Sí, bueno… entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar tu decisión cuando esto termine? ─ preguntó Luna cuando Pinkie ya se había ido.

─ Claro, me gusta la idea ─ respondió Cadence que aun seguía un poco sonrojada.

* * *

─ Todos están muy emocionados con lo de las reinas del baile, y aún queda al menos una hora antes de que empiecen a irse los primeros ─ dijo Sweetie mientras caminaban sigilosamente por los pasillos ─ No me digas que no mueres por hacerlo.

─ Claro que muero por hacerlo, me has provocado toda la noche ─ respondió Lyra sonrojada ─ pero podrían descubrirnos, además ya no hace falta, vivimos juntas.

─ Lo sé, pero tal vez sea nuestra ultima oportunidad de hacerlo en un salón de clases y sabes que es una de mis mayores fantasías ─ insistió Sweetie.

─ Bueno… está bien, pero en uno de los salones del segundo piso, así nadie nos descubrirá.

Las chicas subieron sigilosamente hasta el salón matemáticas del segundo piso, el de música o el de artes hubieran sido más cómodos, pero se perdía por completo la fantasía, según Sweetie.

─ Confía en mí, nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia, y nadie subirá a estos salones ─ dijo Sweetie antes de besar apasionadamente a su novia.

─ Odio que seas tan irresistiblemente sexy ─ respondió Lyra buscando el cierre del vestido de su novia.

─ Es un vestido ¿Sabes? No tienes que quitarlo, puedes sólo meter la mano por debajo y eso me haría muy feliz ─ dijo Sweetie negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Las siete amigas se habían reunido nuevamente gracias a la coronación de Rarity y Applejack, se habían sentado todas a una mesa y estaban por hacer un brindis.

─ Este ha sido un año de lo más extraño para todas ─ dijo Pinkie Pie levantando su vaso de plástico lleno de soda ─ Hubo magia, peligros, villanos, pero sin duda ha sido el mejor año de todos. Somos amigas de quien menos lo imaginábamos ─ volteó a mirar a Sunset ─ Personas nuevas y maravillosas llegaron a nuestras vidas para cambiarlas por completo ─ agregó mirando a Twilight ─ Descubrimos que el amor puede venir en muchas formas distintas, y que a veces es tan intenso que ya no puedes ocultarlo ─ echó una mirada a Applejack y Rarity ─ Y aunque algunas personas aun no se atrevan a vivir ese amor libremente ─ miró discretamente a Rainbow y Fluttershy ─ Siempre tendremos nuestra amistad, siempre nos tendremos ahí para apoyarnos. El próximo año será nuestro ultimo año en Canterlot High, después cada una tomará caminos distintos, tal vez caminos separados, pero siempre estaremos aquí para celebrar la magia de la amistad. Brindo por nuestra amistad.

Las otras seis chicas levantaron sus vasos para brindar con Pinkie Pie, la chica podría ser despistada, alocada y caótica, pero cuando se trataba de cosas importantes era capaz de poner los pies en la tierra. Sus amigas lo eran todo para ella, y quería disfrutar al máximo ese ultimo año.

─ Bueno, si me disculpan, necesito usar el baño ─ dijo Applejack levantándose de la mesa ─ No tardaré.

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ─ preguntó Rarity levantándose también

─ No hace falta, no tardaré mucho, te amo ─ respondió Applejack dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia, para después dirigirse al baño.

─ Son la pareja más dulce que haya visto ─ dijo Twilight de pronto ─ la manera en que se miran, el como cuidan una de la otra… espero encontrar algo así algún día.

Las miradas de Pinkie y Rarity no pudieron evitar dirigirse a Sunset, que sintió sus mejillas arder, afortunadamente Twilight no lo había notado, miraba su vaso vacío.

─ Lo encontrarás querida, ya lo verás ─ respondió Rarity recuperando la compostura ─ Tal vez más pronto de lo que crees, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que imaginas.

─ Sí, Rarity tiene razón, a veces el amor es así de misterioso ─ dijo Fluttershy que había estado más callada de lo usual ─ lo encuentras en quien menos te imaginas…

Pinkie podía sentir la tensión en el aire, y el comentario tampoco pasó desapercibido para Rarity, ambas notaban que algo extraño estaba pasando entre Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

─ ¿Qué les parece si después de esto vamos a otro lugar? ─ sugirió Pinkie ─ tengo un amigo, trabaja en el bar que acaban de abrir, él cree que soy mayor de edad, no será ningún problema entrar.

─ Lo siento mucho querida, pero Applejack y yo tenemos planes ─ respondió Rarity. En realidad no tenían un plan, pero Applejack se quedaría a dormir en su casa, su madre estaría en casa de la abuela, y su hermana en una pijamada con las crussaders, no podía desaprovechar.

─ No quisiera ser grosera, pero yo no me siento del todo bien y preferiría volver a casa terminando el baile ─ se disculpó Twilight apenada.

─ Y yo la llevaré de vuelta a casa ─ agregó Sunset.

─ Bueno, sé que cuento con ustedes dos ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó Pinkie levantándose de su asiento para abrazar por los hombres a Dash y Fluttershy.

─ Claro que cuentas conmigo ─ respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa. La idea de entrar a un bar no le desagradaba realmente, y quería evitar quedarse a solas con Fluttershy.

─ Está bien, yo también voy ─ murmuró Fluttershy…

─ ¿Me permiten su atención por favor? ─ La voz de Applejack en los altavoces hizo que todas voltearan hacia el escenario, la rubia estaba frente al micrófono, con su sombrero puesto y una guitarra en la mano. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella ─ Sé que esto es inusual, pero quiero contarles una pequeña historia: Como muchos saben, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos huérfanos muy pequeños… la historia de amor de nuestros padres pasó escondida por mucho tiempo, pero hace poco la descubrí, y merece ser contada. Mis padres se enamoraron perdidamente desde niños, era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, pero sus padres no lo creían así, tal como en Romeo y Julieta, sus padres eran rivales y se oponían a la relación. Contra todo pronostico y superando todos los obstáculos mis padres permanecieron juntos, aunque eso implicó una boda secreta y la necesidad de huir juntos. La primera vez que mi madre le dijo "te amo" a mi padre fue con una canción. Cuando ellos murieron no tenían casi nada, sólo dejaron unas pocas cosas, entre ellas esta guitarra, el diario de mamá, y el sombrero que siempre uso. El tiempo que Rarity estuvo encerrada no dejé de pensar en ellos, en su historia, y en como también estábamos siendo separadas sin razón. La canción que escribió mamá describe a la perfección lo que ella sentía por él, y lo que yo siento hoy por Rarity, por eso quiero cantarla para ustedes esta noche.

Rarity la observaba con los ojos húmedos de unas lagrimas que amenazaban con dejar sus parpados. Applejack la miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a tocar.

 _Distancia hay entre las dos,_

 _pero tú estás en mi corazón._

 _Así como hay que respirar,_

 _sé que juntas vamos a estar_

 _Y aunque el camino fácil no será,_

 _tu sonrisa a diario voy a mirar._

 _Y nadie te podrá quitar,_

 _del lugar que en mí tienes ya._

 _Y aunque el mundo diga que está mal,_

 _en mí como una canción estás._

 _Cambiará cada estación,_

 _pero a tu lado estaré mejor._

 _Con lluvia o sol, siempre mía serás._

 _Y aunque el camino fácil no será,_

 _tu sonrisa a diario voy a mirar._

 _Y no me vayas a culpar_

 _porque de ti me fui a enamorar..._

Las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Rarity, que había corrido hacía el escenario para abrazar a Applejack, se fundieron en un profundo y largo abrazo, mientras todos aplaudían, Rarity no era la única con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, otras cuantas chicas limpiaban las suyas disimuladamente, otras suspiraban sin pena, y comentaban lo lindo que sería tener un novio como Applejack.

─ Te amo, te amo, te amo ─ murmuró Rarity sin soltar a su novia ─ Te amo tanto Applejack.

─ Te amo, Rarity ─ respondió Applejack abrazándola más fuerte ─ Vayamos a casa.

Las chicas se separaron y bajaron del escenario todavía entre aplausos.

* * *

─ Eso es lo que quiero ─ dijo Fluttershy de pronto poniéndose de pie, sus amigas voltearon a verla sorprendidas ─ Quiero a alguien que no tenga miedo a pararse frente a toda la escuela para decir que me ama, que no tenga miedo de reconocer sus sentimientos ─ miró directamente a Rainbow Dash ─ No quiero una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere, quiero una chica segura y decidida que me cante frente a toda la escuela.

Y sin decir más salió del salón, dejando a Rainbow Dash de piedra en su asiento, y a sus amigas revolviéndose incomodas, sin saber qué hacer.

─ ¿A dónde fue Fluttershy? ─ preguntó Rarity llegando a la mesa.

─ Pues… parece que por primera vez está segura de lo que quiere, pero incluso más segura de lo que no quiere, y no está dispuesta a aceptar menos ─ respondió Twilight.

─ Y parece que se resolvió el misterio… también le gustan las chicas ─ agregó Pinkie Pie con una mueca pensativa.

─ Rainbow Dash, creo que realmente tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando con Fluttershy ─ dijo Applejack mirando a su mejor amiga, que seguía en su silla sin saber qué decir.

─ Soy una idiota, eso es lo que está pasando ─ respondió Rainbow levantándose también ─ Soy idiota, y cobarde, y jamás podré decirle lo que siento por ella porque ni yo misma lo sé. Tiene razón, no sé lo que quiero. ¿Pinkie, nos vamos?

─ Claro, pero creo que primero deberías tranquilizarte ─ respondió Pinkie tomándola del brazo ─ Hablaremos en el camino. La cuidaré bien chicas, no se preocupen.

El baile estaba por finalizar, y el ambiente se había tornado un tanto tenso. Así que todas decidieron volver a casa.

* * *

Fluttershy se sentía molesta y frustrada, caminaba rápidamente rumbo al estacionamiento. Había explotado, sí, un poco, pero es que realmente se había dado cuenta de todo con la canción de Applejack. Realmente eso era lo que quería. Que Rainbow Dash tuviera el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Y es que bien podría dar ella el primer paso, pero si lo hacía, ni siquiera le daría oportunidad a Rainbow de definir bien lo que quiere, simplemente se dejaría llevar como tantas otras veces, no quería solamente que Rainbow le dijera un "yo también" motivada por su confesión. Quería una confesión sincera.

* * *

Luna acababa de dar por terminado el baile, los estudiantes fueron saliendo poco a poco del salón y ahora sólo quedaban Cadence y ella, Celestia había ido a recorrer los pasillos para asegurarse que todos salieron del colegio.

─ Me debes un baile ─ dijo Cadence de pronto, reproduciendo una canción en su celular ─ Lo prometiste.

Luna sonrió y tomó la mano de Cadence, quien la tomó por la cintura sin pensarlo. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, una balada en francés. El salón era sólo para ellas, las luces tenues iluminaban sus rostros mientras la música las transportaba a otro mundo. Luna se acercó más a Cadence y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, siguieron así bailando, incluso cuando la música dejó de tocar.

* * *

 ** _NOTA: Para los que no siguen la serie de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, la canción que canta Applejack se llama "En mi como una canción estás", pueden encontrarla en Youtube para que la escuchen, es una canción hermosa. Como siempre, disculpen la demora._**


	27. Chapter 27

Celestia había terminado de recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, vacío, todos los estudiantes se habían marchado ya. El personal de limpieza se encargaría del resto. Regresó al salón para encontrarse con la más curiosa escena. Su hermana y Cadence bailaban sin música, abrazadas en un rincón del salón. Celestia siempre había pensado que a su hermana no se le veía del todo cómoda con los chicos, siempre pensó que era un poco su culpa, que se sentía insegura o tímida por resaltar mucho menos que su hermana mayor, pero desde que Luna inició su amistad con Cadence, empezó a sospechar que la razón era otra. Todas esas sonrisas al recibir un mensaje, esas salidas al cine y a cenar, esas llamadas inesperadas… Celestia sonrió y se alejó sin hacer ruido, no podía interrumpir esa escena.

* * *

Applejack estacionó el carruaje frente a la casa de Rarity, bajó del vehículo y ayudó a la morena a bajar.

─ Al fin en su castillo, Su Majestad, reina del baile ─ dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia al abrir la puerta de la casa ─ Fue una gran noche.

─ La noche aún no termina, querida ─ respondió Rarity dirigiéndose a la cocina y regresando con una botella de champagne y dos copas ─ sólo será una copa, para celebrar nuestra victoria.

Rarity sirvió la burbujeante bebida en las copas y le entregó una a Applejack.

─ Por nuestro amor ─ brindó Rarity levantando su copa.

─ Por una vida juntas ─ agregó Applejack chocando su copa con la de su novia.

─ Vamos a la cama ─ dijo Rarity al terminar el contenido de su copa.

─ Es un poco temprano para ir a dormir ¿No crees? ─ preguntó la rubia terminando también su copa.

─ Amor, no hablo de dormir ─ respondió guiñando un ojo, la rubia se sonrojó de golpe ─ ¿Subimos?

Applejack asintió y siguió a su novia hasta su habitación, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche en el campamento, pero todo había sido tan hermoso y perfecto, que moría por volver a hacerlo, amaba tanto a Rarity, y se sentía tan conectada a ella. Los nervios de la primera vez seguían ahí, pero ahora sabía un poco mejor qué hacer.

Rarity había resultado ser más atrevida de lo que ambas esperaban, por eso en cuanto entraron a la habitación besó apasionadamente a la rubia en los labios.

* * *

─ Entonces ¿Te divertiste? ─ preguntó Sunset entrando a la sala con dos tazas de te ─ Fue tu primer baile de fin de cursos en Canterlot.

─ Fue mejor de lo que esperaba ─ respondió Twilight tomando una de las tazas ─ sí estaba un poco nerviosa al llegar, pero me divertí mucho. Y nuestras amigas siendo coronadas reinas, eso fue increíble.

─ Vaya que lo fue, se lo merecían, incluso antes de que lo hicieran oficial, se notaba el amor que sienten la una por la otra, es lindo… ─ Sunset miraba su taza, no se atrevía a mirar a Twilight ─ pensar en esa persona y sentirte afortunada de haberla conocido, imaginar que sus labios tocan los tuyos y sentir el universo en un beso, soñar con el día en que su amor corresponda al tuyo…

─ Suena como si también estuvieras enamorada ─ susurró Twilight, Sunset salió de su trance sonrojándose por completo, no había sido consciente de lo que decía todo en voz alta.

─ ¿Qué? No, sólo, se ve que eso es lo que les pasa a ellas ─ respondió Sunset nerviosa ─ No tengo tiempo para enamorarme, es el ultimo año, debemos prepararnos para la Universidad, voy a aplicar para la estatal de Ciencias.

─ ¿De verdad? Yo también quiero aplicar a esa universidad ─ dijo Twilight emocionada ─ Deberíamos estudiar juntas todas las tardes al regresar a clases, así estaremos listas para aprobar el examen de admisión.

─ Sí, claro, me parece una idea estupenda ─ claro que le gustaba la idea, ver a Twilight todas las tardes después de la escuela, pero también le asustaba un poco, porque mientras más iba conviviendo con ella, más y más le gustaba.

─ ¡Perfecto! Haré un plan de estudios para tener todos los temas cubiertos…

─ Twilight, suena genial ─ interrumpió la pelirroja ─ pero ¿qué te parece si esta noche sólo nos relajamos y vemos una película como lo planeamos?

─ Claro, es sólo que me emociona ─ dijo Twilight incorporándose en el sillón ─ antes de llegar a Canterlot High tenía toda mi vida planeada, estudiaría en el programa de estudio independiente y podría empezar a dedicar mi vida a la ciencia de inmediato. Ahora el plan cambió, amo estudiar la preparatoria con ustedes, tener amigas, salir a divertirme, conocer más el mundo real. Y quiero estudiar en la estatal de Ciencias porque es egoísta pensar que tenemos todas las respuestas, en cambio conocer otras opiniones de los compañeros de clases, compartir ideas, saberes, conocimiento, eso me emociona mucho. Ahora puedo hablar de ciencia contigo, y es maravilloso, porque me entiendes, pero me gustaría poder hablar con muchas más personas que me entiendan.

─ A mi también me emociona ir a la universidad ─ respondió Sunset ─ pero me asusta un poco el futuro. Yo crecí en Equestria, a veces todavía lo extraño un poco. La magia, es lo que más extraño, claro que aquí también la hay, pero no es lo mismo. Aquí estudiaré Ciencias, allá estudiaría magia… Y sin embargo, no cambiaría por nada mi vida aquí, ya no me imagino volviendo para quedarme, sino sólo de visita. Debes pensar que estoy loca…

─ Claro que no, me parece muy sincero que puedas hablar de tus miedos ─ respondió Twilight ─ No es lo mismo, pero a mi también me asusta, he logrado adaptarme bien a Canterlot High, pero la Universidad es otro mundo. Al menos tenemos una ventaja, estaremos juntas en esto ─ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, provocando un tenue sonrojo en el de la pelirroja.

─ Sí, estaremos juntas en esto ─ respondió Sunset sonriendo, el futuro podría asustarla, pero si Twilight estaba en ese futuro no tenía nada que temer.

* * *

Fluttershy había llegado sola a casa, se había quitado el vestido y se había ido a la cama, en el mueble junto a su cama, descansaba la flor que le había dado Rainbow Dash, había pensado en tirarla, pero al final no había podido, se había quedado con ella. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en Dash, en lo raro que se había puesto todo. habían estado bien todo ese tiempo, sin cuestionarse lo que sentían o qué tipo de relación tenían exactamente… y de repente ya todo era un desastre. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si hubieran seguido como amigas, pero las revelaciones de Lyra y Sweetie, y después las de Applejack y Rarity, lo habían cambiado todo, porque la habían hecho darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Dash iba más allá de la amistad, le dio sentido al hecho de que a veces se preguntara como sería besar esos labios, y por qué aunque parecía tranquila, le molestaba tanto cuando la deportista estrella recibía cartas románticas de sus admiradores, o cuando alguno más valiente la invitaba a salir.

El problema era que su mejor amiga era Rainbow Dash, y no podía hablar con ella de eso. Quizá con Applejack y Rarity, pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Fluttershy se levantó de la cama y encendió su computadora. Sí que tenía otra amiga con quien hablar de ese tema. Una chica que había conocido gracias a un foro de preservación ambiental, no la conocía en persona, pero tenían maneras de pensar muy similares.

 _Fluttershy 10:30 pm: Tree Hugger ¿Estás ahí?_

 _Tree Hugger 10:30 pm: ¡Hey!¡Chica! Hacía tiempo que no te ponías en línea…_

 _Fluttershy 10:31 pm: Exámenes finales, baile de fin de cursos, ya sabes. Aunque esta vez quería hablarte de algo especial. Tú eres un par de años mayor, y eres libre y despreocupada, necesito el consejo de alguien así, ha decir verdad no sé si me estoy preocupando demasiado y complicando todo. ¿Recuerdas que te he contado acerca de Rainbow Dash?_

 _Tree Hugger 10:34 pm: Claaaaro, esa amiga tuya deportista. ¿Qué hay con ella?_

 _Fluttershy 10:34 pm: Pues, hay algo que debo confesarte… la verdad es que últimamente yo he estado pensando mucho en algunas cosas, y creo que… estoy enamorada de Rainbow Dash, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga._

 _Tree Hugger 10:36 pm: Buena onda, todos somos libres de amar a quien queramos, no importa sexo, religión, clase social, nacionalidad ni nada… all you need is love, hermana._

 _Fluttershy 10:37 pm: Lo sé, la cuestión es qué no sé qué hacer. Rainbow Dash es increíble, es dulce aunque se haga la dura, siempre está cuidando de mí, se preocupa por todos, deberías verla cuidar a su tortuga, es adorable detrás de la pose de deportista popular. Pero también es indecisa e influenciable. Creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero no estoy segura, creo que ella no está segura. Quiero estar con ella, pero quiero que ella esté segura de que también es lo que quiere y que no tenga miedo a decirlo. Se ha creído tanto su papel que oculta sus sentimientos y finge que nada le afecta, pero yo lo noto, a ella le está afectando esta situación…_

 _Tree Hugger 10:42 pm: Tranquila. Para algunas personas el amor es más complicado que para otras. El amor es una de las fuerzas que mueven el universo, es casi cósmico. Por otro lado, no podemos amar a otros si no nos amamos a nosotros mismos, y no podemos amarnos si no nos conocemos. Muchas veces las personas que presumen ser geniales y parecen amarse un montón son las que menos se conocen, usan máscaras para impresionar a otros, pero en el fondo no saben ser ellas mismas. Lo que tu amiga necesita es tiempo para conocerse a si misma, para decidir quién quiere ser y para aprender a amarse, sólo así podrá ver lo que siente por ti, si de verdad te importa dale tiempo. Tú solo puedes hacerte cargo de ti misma y de lo que sientes. Reflexiona cuanto y hasta donde estás dispuesta a esperar._

 _Fluttershy 10: 48 pm: Vaya, no lo había visto de esa forma. Rainbow parece invencible, pero en el fondo es muy vulnerable, en cambio yo, a todos les parezco tímida e inofensiva, pero en realidad es que soy fuerte y centrada por dentro, por eso me lo tomo todo con calma y en paz. Creo que tienes razón, Rainbow Dash necesita un tiempo a solas._

 _Tree Hugger 10:50 pm: Bueno, entonces tus vacaciones le caerán de maravilla. Y hablando de eso ¿Podrás visitarme en el centro ambiental?_

 _Fluttershy 10: 51 pm: Sí, ya hablé con mis papás y podemos hacer una escala para conocer el centro, y para conocerte._

 _Tree Hugger 10:52 pm: Excelente, porque estas vacaciones serán las ultimas que pase ahí. Mis padres han estado presionando mucho. Debo regresar a la ciudad y hacer mi ultimo año de preparatoria, ya perdí dos años y no quieren que pierda otro más. ¿Conoces Crystal Prep? Mis padres quieren inscribirme ahí en cuanto vuelva._

 _Fluttershy 10:55 pm: Lo conozco, es un colegio muy prestigioso, competimos contra ellos en los Juegos de la Amistad, son nuestros rivales. Los alumnos parecen ser buenos chicos aunque sean presumidos, el verdadero problema es su directora, es realmente malvada, se supone que la despedirían, pero no sé qué pasó luego de los juegos._

 _Tree Hugger 10:57 pm: Ojalá sí la despidieran, no puedo estudiar bajo el mandato de una tirana, preferiría estudiar en tu escuela, aunque no creo que mis padres me dejen vivir en los suburbios._

 _Fluttershy 10:58 pm: Canterlot High es una de las mejores opciones, hemos mejorado mucho nuestro nivel académico, y soy la presidenta del club de protección animal, podrías unirte…_

Fluttershy siguió platicando con su amiga un rato más, a pesar de que nunca se habían visto en persona confiaban mucho la una en la otra, se conocían bien y parecían estar conectadas de algún modo.

* * *

─ La canción terminó ─ murmuró Cadence separándose lentamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando sin música, se sentía tan cómoda que no había notado el silencio, ni cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se había acercado tanto al de Luna.

─ Cierto ─ respondió Luna en voz baja, en cuanto Cadence se alejó sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla otra vez ─ Voy a buscar a mi hermana para que podamos irnos.

Justo en ese instante Luna recibió un mensaje "No quise interrumpirlas, se veían tan lindas juntas que no he sido capaz. Tú tienes las llaves del auto, puedes llevártelo, estaré en mi oficina arreglando unos papeles pendientes y tomaré un taxi a casa." Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leer que se veían lindas juntas, no quería ni imaginarse todo lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Celestia.

─ Mi hermana dice que está todo en orden y ya podemos irnos, ella estará arreglando unos pendientes ─ dijo Luna tratando de restarle importancia a todo lo que acababa de pasar ─ ¿Todavía quieres ir a celebrar a ese nuevo bar?

─ Por supuesto ─ respondió Cadence emocionada ─ Yo invito la primera ronda.

* * *

─ ¿Segura que nos dejarán pasar? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash, no había querido hablar de Fluttershy, pero durante el camino al bar se había calmado, ahora su preocupación era otra, las dos tenían 17 años, aun con el maquillaje, no parecían mucho mayores que eso.

─ Por supuesto que sí, conozco a un chico que trabaja aquí ─ respondió Pinkie Pie.

Las chicas caminaron la calle que faltaba y por fin llegaron al bar. Se veía muy distinto a como lucía el día que Pinkie conoció a Rutherford, las influencias vikingas del local eran llamativas y atractivas, había gente en el lugar, aunque todo parecía tranquilo, seguro en cuanto se dieran a conocer más sería uno de los más populares. En la entrada del bar se encontraba un hombre alto y musculoso.

─ Buenas noches ¿Me permiten sus identificaciones por favor? ─ saludo oscamente el tipo.

─ Sí, mira, hay una historia muy graciosa sobre eso ─ respondió Pinkie ─ sucede que fuimos a una fiesta de la universidad y perdimos nuestros bolsos, donde teníamos nuestras identificaciones, pero conozco a Ruthertod, trabaja aquí, él me invitó a venir…

─ Eso suena a una excusa… ─ respondió el hombre alto, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz detrás de él.

─ Es Rutherford chica del cabello rosado ─ dijo el chico pelirrojo acercándose a saludarla ─ Deja pasar a la chica del cabello rosado y a su amiga ─ le ordenó al hombre que cuidaba la puerta, él se hizo a un lado y las dos chicas siguieron a Rutherford al interior del local ─ Por aquí, esta será su mesa. ¿Les parece bien un tarro de cerveza para empezar?

─ Claro, un tarro de cerveza está genial ─ respondió Pinkie sonriendo y jugando con su cabello, Dash volteó a verla extrañada ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con el chico? ─ Y mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, o puedo empezar a llamarte chico pelirrojo si insistes en llamarme chica del cabello rosado.

─ Pinkie Pie… creo que me gusta más chica del cabello rosado, y tú puedes llamarme como quieras ─ dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo ─ Iré por sus cervezas, esta noche son mis invitadas especiales.

El chico regresó a la barra, Rainbow Dash no sabía qué decir, nunca había tomado cerveza, y mucho más importante, nunca había visto a Pinkie coquetear con nadie.

─ Entonces… ese chico… ─ empezó a decir Rainbow Dash ─ ¿Cómo lo conociste?

─ Justo aquí, al parecer él ya me había visto en la cafetería, pasé por afuera cuando estaban mudándose, nos presentamos y me dijo que viniera cuando inauguraran ─ respondió la pelirrosa tratando de restarle importancia, pero la verdad es que desde ese día había esperado ansiosa la oportunidad de regresar al bar y volverlo a ver, había algo en él, algo que no sabía describir, pero que hacía que no dejara de pensar en él desde que lo conoció.

Después de la primera ronda de cervezas habían llegado otras dos, Rutherford se acercaba a platicar con Pinkie cada que el trabajo se lo permitía, la pelirrosa había tenido que inventar una mentirilla piadosa, estaban en primer año de Universidad. El chico por su parte le contó la verdad, había abandonado la carrera de Historia el primer año para cumplir su sueño de poner un bar, todos le habían dicho que estaba loco, pero el tenía una visión muy clara del negoció que quería. Había crecido en Europa y se había mudado a los 16, cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Le encantaba la historia, pero no quería vivir de eso, y los Vikingos siempre habían sido su adoración, así que tomó todos sus ahorros y abrió un pequeño local en la ciudad que gozó de buen éxito, un par de años después su madre falleció dejándole una considerable suma de dinero. Había invertido toda su herencia en ese nuevo local, confiando en que sería un éxito.

Pinkie Pie, como buena amiga, trataba de integrar a Rainbow Dash a la plática, pero la chica se daba cuenta del coqueteo de la pareja y prefirió dejarlos solos, así que jugaba a los dardos en una esquina mientras bebía su tercera cerveza de la noche, sabía amarga pero algo en su sabor hacía que quisiera seguir bebiéndola, aún así su resistencia al alcohol era baja, ya se sentía bastante mareada y su puntería era bastante peor que cuando empezó a jugar. Ya había más gente en el local así que Rutherford había vuelto a la barra, así que Dash decidió pedir otra cerveza y volver a la mesa.

─ ¿Estás bien? Me parece que ya no deberías beber más ─ mencionó Pinkie al notar el habla de su amiga más torpe y lento. La pelirrosa ya había tomado alcohol antes así que tenía una mayor resistencia, además estaba tan encandilada con el chico pelirrojo que apenas había empezado su tercera cerveza.

─ Estoy perfectamente ─ respondió Rainbow Dash atropellando las palabras, barriendo las eses y marcando en exceso las erres ─ Esto es muy divertido, y aclara mis ideas, debo decirle a Fluttershy que la quiero o voy a perderla para siempre, pero me asusta tanto ser su novia, creo que no sería una buena novia, ella tiene razón, no sé demostrarle a las personas que las quiero, ni sé expresar lo que siento, y sólo sé hablar de mi misma, definitivamente sería una terrible novia, tal vez sea mejor así, sin hacer nada…

─ Buenas noches señoritas, tenemos una mesa libre por aquí ─ el lugar ya estaba más lleno y sólo quedaban un par de mesas vacías, Rutherford acompañaba a dos mujeres a la mesa de al lado, las mujeres que menos esperaban ver en ese lugar.

─ ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─ exclamó Luna en cuanto vio a sus alumnas sentadas en la mesa de enfrente con tarros de cerveza a medio tomar en la mano ─ ¿Acaso están… ebrias?


	28. Chapter 28

Luna no podía creer lo que veía, dos de las estudiantes más populares… lo entendía de Pinkie Pie, que tenía fama de alocada y fiestera, pero Rainbow Dash era un orgullo para la escuela, la siempre sana deportista, la campeona de varios torneos. ¿Qué estaban pensando esas dos?

─ Subdirectora Luna… Que gusto verla ─ respondió Rainbow Dash barriendo las palabras, dejando claro que estaba ebria y sin entender la gravedad ─ el nuevo novio de Pinkie Pie nos invitó… estoy ebria, porque… porque estoy enamorada… y no sé que hacer…

─ No… no es mi nuevo novio ─ respondió Pinkie Pie apenada ─ si me permite explicarle…

─ Son estudiantes de Canterlot High, y si bien lo que hagan en su tiempo libre no es asunto mío como subdirectora, sí lo es como adulto que las conoce.

─ Espere… ¿Canterlot High? ─ preguntó Rutherford con su marcado acento ─ la chica del cabello rosado me dijo que estaban en la Universidad, de haberlo sabido yo no…

─ ¿No piden la identificación de las personas que ingresan? ─ intervino Cadence ─ A nosotras nos la pidieron y es obvio que no somos menores de edad.

─ Sí, pero la chica del cabello rosa… Pinkie Pie dijo que habían perdido sus bolsos en una fiesta, por eso no las traían consigo… yo le creí ─ se disculpó Rutherford completamente apenado ─ realmente lo lamento, no volveré a permitir el acceso de nadie sin identificación.

─ Ni Rutherford ni Rainbow tienen la culpa, fui yo quien convenció a Rainbow y quien le mintió a Rutherford ─ dijo Pinkie, preocupada de poder haber metido en problemas a alguno de los dos ─ Si debe castigar a alguien, la culpable soy yo.

─ Por ahora las llevaremos a su casa ─ respondió Luna tomando a Rainbow de la mano ─ Aunque creo que primero debemos conseguirle un café a Rainbow Dash.

Luna y Cadence llevaron a Rainbow Dash afuera del local, Pinkie se rezagó un par de segundos.

─ Yo sé que hice mal en mentirte, y me disculparé correctamente por ello, este es mi número telefónico ─ dijo Pinkie Pie entregándole un papel al chico ─ Si no terminaste odiándome, por favor escríbeme más tarde ─ Un grito de la subdirectora la hizo salir corriendo antes de obtener respuesta.

─ Subdirectora, le aseguro que estamos muy apenadas con toda esta situación ─ empezó a decir Pinkie Pie tras subir al auto, pero de inmediato se vio interrumpida por Luna.

─ El consumo de alcohol no es un juego, es un tema bastante delicado y es una situación que no podemos pasar por alto, primero, desde el ámbito legal está prohibido que los menores consuman alcohol porque aun no cuentan con el criterio suficiente para entender las consecuencias de tales actos. El alcohol lleva a estados de confusión, de vulnerabilidad, de perdida de la conciencia, podría ocurrirles algo…

─ ¿Confusión? ─ preguntó Rainbow Dash riendo ─ A mí me aclaro todas las ideas. Dígame subdirectora ¿Está usted enamorada?

─ ¿Qué? Yo… ─ balbuceó Luna sin saber como responder, ya que aunque ella creía que no, una parte en su interior creía que sí ─ ¿Eso que tiene que ver Rainbow Dash?

─ Todo, tiene todo que ver ─ respondió Dash ─ Porque estoy así por amor, me enamoré subdirectora, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, y no sabía qué hacer…

─ Tranquilízate Rainbow Dash ─ dijo Cadence sin despegar la vista del camino al conducir ─ No seremos grandes expertas, pero somos mayores, más maduras, en algo podremos ayudarte, pero beber alcohol no es una solución, ni te aclara las ideas, ni nada.

─ Así es, por ahora dejemos que Cadence conduzca ─ dijo Luna mirando a la chica que iba al volante ─ Continuaremos esta conversación en una cafetería, después las llevaremos a casa.

* * *

Paz era la única palabra que llegaba a la mente de Applejack en ese momento, sentía muchas cosas, claro. Pero sobre todo se sentía en paz, aunque ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con mantenerlo en secreto, de cierto modo era una carga tener que esconderse y no poder vivir su amor en libertad. Ahora, se sentía libre, y lista para cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

En ese momento podía ver la luna brillar a través de la ventana, la misma ventana por la que hace apenas unos días trepó para poder verla unos segundos. Rarity dormía plácidamente, recostada en su pecho.

Estaban a unas semanas de empezar su último año de preparatoria, después de eso… aun no estaba segura que pasaría después. Claro, quería seguir con Rarity, y tenía todos esos planes de mejorar y administrar la granja. Rarity seguiría diseñando, tal vez deberían mudarse a la ciudad… faltaba un año, parecía mucho tiempo, pero sentía que se iría en un dos por tres.

─ ¿Cariño? ¿Está todo bien? ─ murmuró Rarity apenas abriendo los ojos.

─ Claro dulzura, todo está de maravilla ─ respondió la rubia ─ solo pensaba en el futuro.

─ No importa que nos depare, quiero estar contigo ─ dijo Rarity dándole un pequeño beso en los labios ─ ahora vamos a dormir, querida.

Applejack abrazó a Rarity y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

* * *

─ Aquí están sus cafés, señoritas ─ Luna había llevado a sus alumnas a una cafetería, Pinkie Pie parecía estar perfectamente bien, pero Rainbow Dash, se notaba en su mirada y su modo de hablar que aun tenía bastante alcohol en su organismo. Estaba bastante molesta con ambas, pero también quería entenderlas.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué las llevó a ese bar? ─ preguntó Cadence al ver que Luna no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación sin exasperarse.

─ Un taxi─ respondió Rainbow Dash soltando una carcajada, Luna le dirigió una mirada severa ─ Oh, vamos, era una broma. La verdad, caminamos hasta ahí… ─ otra carcajada, acompañada de una mirada más severa.

─ Conozco al dueño, lo conocí hace unos días ─ intervino Pinkie antes de que su amiga cavara su propia tumba ─ al parecer pensó que soy mayor de edad cuando me vio en la cafetería de los Cake. Me invitó a la inauguración… y decidí venir, invité a las chicas conmigo, pero al final solo Rainbow vino. Yo sé que fue completamente irresponsable de mi parte invitarlas, y sé que beber alcohol está terriblemente mal. Lo lamento mucho subdirectora Luna, no volverá a suceder.

─ Pinkie Pie, siempre he confiado en ti, todos estos años en que has apoyado los eventos de la escuela has demostrado ser una chica responsable y dedicada. Sí, un poco alocada, pero no esperaba esto de ti, eres casi un año mayor que el resto de tus compañeras, entiendo que solo te falten unos meses para ser mayor de edad, pero hacer que las demás te sigan… realmente no lo esperaba de ti ─ dijo Luna mirando a su alumna detenidamente, sin saber si confiar en ella o no ─ Y mucho menos de ti, Rainbow Dash, eres un modelo a seguir en la escuela, la imagen de los buenos hábitos… No las voy a regañar, ni diremos nada a sus padres, pero deben comprometerse a no volver a beber, al menos hasta que tengan edad para ello, y recibirán un castigo, lo hicieron al salir de un evento escolar así que es responsabilidad de la escuela. Pero por lo pronto, solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Puedes contarme eso de que bebiste porque estás enamorada?

─ Invité a Fluttershy al baile, le llevé flores, ella se veía hermosa… ─ empezó a contar Rainbow Dash mirando su taza de café, sin beberlo ─ Desde que Lyra y Sweetie hicieron oficial su relación empecé a darme cuenta que tal vez, los sentimientos que siento por ella no son solo de amistad, empecé a imaginar cómo se sentiría besarla, ir caminando de su mano, como sería salir con ella en una cita… tuvimos una cita, en el cine, y me asusté. Yo no sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo debería acercarme a ella. Tengo miedo de que yo esté confundiendo las cosas y ella no sienta nada por mí. O, si sí lo siente, hacer algo mal, ser mala novia y que terminé odiándome… no lo sé, son demasiadas cosas, demasiadas dudas. Y esta tarde, durante el baile, yo iba a decirle la verdad, iba a explicarle por qué últimamente me he comportado de una manera tan extraña. Y entonces nos interrumpió el anunció de la coronación, y luego, luego Fluttershy dijo algo muy curioso, dijo que quería una chica que tuviera el valor de pararse frente a la escuela y decir que la ama frente a todos, no una inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere… y esa inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere, soy yo.

Luna y Cadence observaban a Rainbow Dash tras su intenso soliloquio, la chica seguía sin apartar la mirada de su taza de café, pero parecía más calmada que antes. Luna nunca pensó que el amor juvenil fuera tan complicado, no lo recordaba así, sería quizás que nunca se había enamorado de verdad. Una parte de ella se sentía identificada con la idea de no estar segura de si estaba enamorada o no, de si la otra parte podría corresponderla, no sabía siquiera por qué, pero sentía que la entendía.

Y mientras Luna y Cadence permanecían en silencio, sin saber qué decir, fue Pinkie Pie quien tomó la palabra.

─ El problema es que lo que Fluttershy quiere es una chica decidida que sepa lo que quiere ¿No? ─ preguntó Pinkie haciendo que Dash levantara la vista ─ La respuesta es obvia, empieza por averiguar qué es lo que quieres tú, y no por ella, sino por ti. Porque antes de pensar en Fluttershy, o en cualquier otra cosa, debes pensar en ti. Piensa realmente qué es lo que sientes. No es tan difícil, solo escucha a tu corazón.

Luna se había quedado de piedra, esa chica, diez años menor que ella, sabía más del amor y de la vida que ella a sus veintitantos. Sí, sus palabras habían sido para Rainbow Dash, pero hicieron eco en ese sitio de su corazón en el que Cadence se había instalado desde hace un tiempo. "Escucha a tu corazón". Definitivamente eso tenía que hacer.

─ Escuchar a mi corazón…─ murmuró Rainbow Dash ─ No estoy muy segura de que dice en estos momentos, me siento asustada.

─ Pues empieza por ahí ─ respondió Pinkie ─ Pierde el miedo, es normal estar asustada, pero si sonríes y confías en ti, puedes superarlo y vencer el miedo. El miedo nos nubla, no nos permite ver las cosas que son realmente importantes, nos distrae de lo que vale la pena. Una vez que enfrentes ese miedo podrás ver todo más claro y podrás escuchar a tu corazón.

─ Gracias Pinkie Pie ─ sonrió Rainbow Dash ─ En verdad gracias.

─ Definitivamente acabas de darme una lección de madurez, Pinkie Pie ─ dijo Luna aclarándose la garganta, las palabras de su alumna se habían metido muy adentro de su corazón ─ Tienes mucha razón, te esperan grandes cosas, y si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría tener tu ayuda en algunos planes que tengo para el próximo ciclo escolar.

─ Claro, eso me encantaría ─ respondió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

Después de un par de cafés más y casi una hora de charla, Rainbow Dash parecía estar mucho mejor, así que pagaron la cuenta y llevaron a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares. Ahora, las dos solas, permanecían en silencio, las palabras de la joven entusiasta habían hecho eco en sus mentes.

─ Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos después ─ murmuró Cadence rompiendo el silencio cuando llegaron a su departamento.

─ En realidad… me gustaría quedarme unos minutos ─ respondió Luna armándose de valor ─ Yo… necesito hablar contigo.


	29. Chapter 29

─ ¿Una copa? ─ preguntó Cadence levantando una botella de vino que guardaba en el refrigerador, Luna asintió con la cabeza, estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba segura de que iba a decir, en parte porque no entendía lo que sentía, pero sabía que sentía algo, algo real. Y necesitaba hablarlo con la causa de toda esa marea de emociones ─ Aquí tienes ─ dijo Cadence extendiéndole una copa y sentándose junto a ella en el sillón.

─ Cadence… ─ murmuró la morena tras darle un buen trago a su copa, no tenía caso alargar las cosas ni andarse con rodeos, pero el miedo y la confusión estaban ahí ─ Hay algo… estoy… ufff, esto es tan difícil… he estado sintiendo algo recientemente… algo que no se supone que debería estar sintiendo porque somos amigas, pero… ni siquiera sé lo que es, no he podido darle una definición o una etiqueta, pero cuando te veo siento un hueco en el estómago… y cuando no te veo no puedo evitar pensar en ti… a veces creo que estoy enloqueciendo, porque te extraño y quiero verte, veo algo lindo y pienso en ti, a veces simplemente despierto preguntándome qué habrás soñado y si en alguno de tus sueños estuve yo… yo… no lo sé, Cadence, no lo sé.

La pelirrosa observaba con detenimiento a la morena, entendía lo que quería decir, era lo mismo que ella sentía, esa confusión, ese no saber qué pasa, despertar pensando en ella… tenía que probar algo, tenía que saber si eso agitaba su corazón tanto como en el sueño que tuvo ayer.

Cadence acortó la distancia que las separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de Luna en un beso lento y dulce, tomándola por sorpresa. Luna se dejó llevar y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Cadence. Dentro de ambas se había desatado una serie de inexplicables, nuevas y emocionantes sensaciones. La pelirrosa había confirmado sus sospechas, en efecto, su corazón se había agitado y ahora latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. La morena en cambio estaba más confundida, una parte de ella esperaba que todo se aclarara con ese beso, darse cuenta que solo eran ideas suyas y no había más que amistad, pero ese beso había despertado en ella ganas de más, un deseo que no se creía capaz de sentir.

─ Lo lamento ─ se disculpó Cadence separándose después de unos segundos ─ no lamento haberte besado, pero lamento hacerlo sin tu permiso. Luna, me estoy enamorando de ti ─ dijo con la certeza recién adquirida ─ No sé cómo pasó, pero me estoy enamorando de ti.

─ Cadence… ─ murmuró Luna sorprendida, sin saber qué responder, y es que aunque la pelirrosa no había tenido problema para ponerle la etiqueta de enamoramiento a aquello, para la morena era mucho más difícil reconocerlo ─ Yo no sé… estoy muy confundida, porque una parte de mí dice que también me estoy enamorando de ti, pero hay otra que se niega a aceptarlo… las veces que me enamoré… no salió bien, nunca sale bien, siempre surge un problema, un obstáculo y la otra persona se marcha, o a veces simplemente no siente lo mismo.

─ Luna ─ dijo Cadence en voz alta, tomó con dulzura el rostro de Luna entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la de la morena ─ Estoy aquí. Mírame. Siento lo mismo que tú y no voy a marcharme. No es que de repente, en los últimos minutos me enamorara de ti, es algo que viene pasando desde que retomamos el contacto tras los Juegos de la Amistad, poco a poco has ido anidando en mi corazón, sólo que no había podido ponerle nombre hasta que Pinkie Pie nos habló de amor con tal franqueza. Yo también estaba asustada por no entender lo que sentía, pero ya no lo estoy, ese chispazo de claridad ahuyentó todas las dudas. Me estoy enamorando de ti, Luna.

Seguir temiendo o dar un salto de fe, a eso se reducía todo, Pinkie Pie había dicho "Pierde el miedo, es normal estar asustada, pero si sonríes y confías en ti, puedes superarlo y vencer el miedo. El miedo nos nubla, no nos permite ver las cosas que son realmente importantes, nos distrae de lo que vale la pena. Una vez que enfrentes ese miedo podrás ver todo más claro y podrás escuchar a tu corazón". Luna miró a Cadence, la determinación en su mirada, la certeza en su sonrisa, la dulzura en su rostro… Luna dio el salto, enfrentó el miedo y pudo escuchar claramente lo que decía su corazón, esta vez fue ella quien besó a la pelirrosa.

* * *

Pinkie Pie acababa de llegar a su casa cuando su teléfono celular sonó con el divertido tono que acababa de configurar. Ella nunca había sido la chica de las comedias románticas que sonríe cuando suena su teléfono porque sabe que es "él", pero esta vez se le iluminó el rostro pensando que sí, tal vez era él, Rutherford, que al final no había terminado odiándola.

 _"Número desconocido: Hola chica del cabello rosado, soy yo, Rutherford ¿Podemos hablar?"_ decía el mensaje, Pinkie guardó el numero en su lista de contactos y le respondió.

 _Pinkie: ¡Hey! Claro chico pelirrojo Y de nuevo, lamento haberte mentido, espero no haberte metido en problemas 😔_

 _Rutherford: Mira, no voy a regañarte ni nada por haberme mentido, supongo que tus profesoras ya te hablaron de los riesgos y todo eso. Pero vamos, yo también me colé en bares un par de veces, ya pasé por ahí. Eso sí, no volverás a entrar al bar, eso es un hecho, no hasta que tengas identificación al menos… Pero, me agradas, chica del cabello rosado, y podemos vernos en otros lugares ¿Aceptarías una invitación a salir conmigo?_

 _Pinkie: Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría 😊 ¿Cuál es el plan?_

 _Rutherford: Hay un evento en la ciudad al que me gustaría ir, es por la mañana._

 _Pinkie: ¿Un evento? 😮 ¿De qué es? 😛_

 _Rutherford: Es sorpresa, pero te va a encantar. ¿Paso por ti a las 9:00?_

 _Pinkie: Claro, aunque no sabes donde vivo, tontito_

 _Rutherford: Bueno, entonces mándame tu ubicación._

 _Pinkie: Es cierto, te la mando 😁_

 _Rutherford: Entonces… tu amiga fue a emborracharse por amor_

 _Pinkie: Sí… es la primera vez que siente algo así, no sabe cómo manejarlo 😅_

 _Rutherford: Entiendo… ¿Y tú? ¿Enamorada? ¿Algún novio?_

 _Pinkie: ¡Que sutil! 😂😂 No estoy enamorada, ni tengo novio_

 _Rutherford: Vale, vale… Espera ¿Y novia?_

 _Pinkie: Tampoco tengo novia 😂_

 _Rutherford: Ah, menos mal 😉_

 _Pinkie: ¿Terminarás de contarme la historia de cómo descubriste que tienes sangre noruega?_

 _Rutherford: Oh, sí, es cierto ¿En dónde me quedé? Ah, sí, mi tatarabuelo…_

Pinkie se quedó un buen rato mensajeando con Rutherford, hasta que su teléfono se quedó sin batería, no podía negar que el chico la atraía bastante. Pensó en escribirle a alguna de sus amigas para contarle lo nerviosionada que estaba, pero ya había entrado la madrugada, y todas debían estar bastante ocupadas con sus propios asuntos. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo de lo de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, pero no esperaba que las cosas resultaran así, y sin embargo reconocía que no pudo ser de otra manera, su amiga necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y conocerse a si misma antes de entrar en una relación, pero ¿por qué se complicaba tanto? Solo debía vencer el miedo y reconocer sus sentimientos.

* * *

Habían terminado mirando una serie documental que hablaban acerca de bioquímica, cualquier otra persona pensaría que era el plan más aburrido del mundo para una pijamada, más aún para una pijamada con la chica que te gusta, pero Sunset no podía sentirse más feliz, le encantaba mirar a Twilight emocionada por conocer nuevas cosas, un tanto orgullosa de ya saber algunos datos, y motivada a investigar otros tantos.

─ Bueno, creo que son suficientes episodios por hoy ─ dijo Sunset al terminar el cuarto episodio, había visto a Twilight bostezar un par de veces, y de aburrimiento no había sido ─ Si no tienes planes mañana podemos pasar la mañana viendo el resto.

─ No tengo ningún plan, podemos continuar mañana ─ respondió Twilight levantándose del sofá para estirarse un poco.

─ Genial, entonces… tú puedes quedarte en mi cama, yo me quedaré aquí ─ dijo Sunset apagando la televisión.

─ Ay, vamos, tu cama es matrimonial, no hace falta que duermes aquí, las dos cabemos perfectamente bien en ella ─ respondió Twilight.

─ Pero así estarás más cómoda, y a mi no me molesta ─ no era el espacio lo que le preocupaba, sino dormir tan cerca de ella. No es que fuera una pervertida que no pudiera controlar sus impulsos si la tenía cerca. Se trataba más bien de una precaución emocional, porque sabía que al final era lo más cerca que podría estar de ese sueño de estar con ella, y eso le dolía un poco ─ En serio, está bien.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Roncas demasiado? ¿Pateas al dormir? ─ preguntó Twilight intrigada, no entendía la negativa de su amiga ─ Yo a veces todavía levito cuando duermo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

─ No es eso ─ respondió Sunset riendo, la habían dejado sin argumentos ─ está bien, dormiremos en la cama las dos. Sube entonces, yo necesito ir al baño.

Sunset se tardó lo más que pudo en el baño, para evitar pasar por lo del campamento de nueva cuenta, afortunadamente funcionó, cuando Sunset subió, Twilight ya se había puesto el pijama y esperaba a la pelirroja.

─ Ahora voy yo ─ dijo bajando las escaleras para ir al baño.

Sunset suspiró, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se había acostado a dormir en cuanto Luna la dejó en casa, ni siquiera se había cambiado. Cuando despertó, trató de ponerse en pie, pero una punzada de intenso dolor le perforó la cabeza, tanto que tuvo que volver a recostarse. Sentía el cuerpo cansado, y una terrible sed. Además, toda la noche se había sentido mareada y eso le dificultó dormir bien. Pero esos eran problemas menores, lo que realmente ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era lo que Pinkie Pie le había dicho. Sabía lo que quería, quería a Fluttershy, estaba enamorada de ella, pero eso de los sentimientos no era su fuerte ¿Cómo expresarlos? Era la primera vez que los sentía en realidad, no sabía qué hacer, y aunque algunas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, no la convencían porque no eran su estilo, o no eran el de Fluttershy. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien que supiera del tema… Rarity era la más cursi de sus amigas, y Applejack había tenido esa gran demostración en el baile. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje para Applejack, después se levantó como pudo, necesitaba un par de aspirinas.

* * *

A pesar de haber dormido apenas unas pocas horas, Pinkie Pie se despertó temprano. Se había dado una ducha y había elegido uno de sus mejores atuendos, un lindo vestido color rosa, y zapatos y suéter azul celeste a juego.

Se preparó una torre de hot cakes para desayunar y esperó pacientemente a que el chico pelirrojo pasara por ella. Estaba nerviosionada, pero más emocionada que nerviosa, nunca se había entusiasmado por salir con un chico, pero ahora lo estaba, y se sentía bien, así que decidió disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que él le regalara ese día. Sabía bastante del amor, de las emociones y esas cosas, pero en realidad nunca se había enamorado, sabía todas esas cosas por observar a la gente, y por el enorme grado de empatía que podía llegar a sentir. Pero sentirlo en carne propia, una parte de ella llevaba tiempo deseándolo, y por fin estaba pasando.

A las 9:00 am en punto llamaron a su puerta. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con él su corazón dio un vuelco. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de piel café, el cabello aplanado cubriéndole ligeramente los ojos, Pinkie reparó en que el chico llevaba un casco gris en la mano, que tenía dibujados unos cuernos de vikingo en dorado. Detrás de él esperaba una enorme motocicleta, no como la pequeña motoneta de su amiga, sino un enorme armatoste que parecía tan peligrosa como emocionante.

─ Hola, chica del cabello rosado ─ saludó Rutherford, dudó un poco y finalmente se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla ─ ¿Estás lista?

─ Por supuesto ─ respondió Pinkie acercándose a la motocicleta ─ ¿Nos iremos en esto? ─ el chico asintió y sacó algo del compartimento del asiento.

─ Es para ti ─ dijo extendiéndole un casco parecido al de él, pero con los cuernos pintados en rosa brillante ─ El casco ya lo tenía, estos se los pinté ayer.

─ Gracias… ─ respondió Pinkie genuinamente sorprendida, una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no era como las típicas estridentes y radiantes, fue más bien dulce y cálida. Se colocó el casco y lo ajustó bien ─ Lista.

─ Bien, vámonos ─ dijo el chico subiendo a la motocicleta y extendiendo una mano para ayudarle a subir.

─ Y… ¿ya me dirás a dónde vamos? ─ preguntó Pinkie, el chico no respondió, encendió la motocicleta, que soltó un fuerte rugido, Pinkie se abrazó a él imaginando la velocidad que podría alcanzar esa cosa.

─ Es sorpresa ─ respondió con una sonrisa y arrancó.


End file.
